Forbidden Love
by fairy tail nalu
Summary: Love that we cannot have is the one that last the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest. Love between enemies is prohibited, but that makes it unspeakably desirable. We always long for the forbidden things, and the desire which has denied us. Harry thinks If you can love the wrong so much... imagine how it would be with the right one.
1. Train To Hogwarts

AU Note: Hi guy, this is my first Drarry story. I have been planing to write it for a while now, I hope you all enjoy it. This story is inspired by a song "bad things" by Machine Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello. Just a heads up that in the story the whole being gay concept is taken as a bad thing but it's because characters have to over come it. I am not offending anyone and I don't have a problem with gender sexuality (obviously since I am writing this story ^^) Please enjoy and feed back would be very much appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

 **Summary:** Love that we cannot have is the one that last the longest, hurts the deepest, and feels the strongest. Love between enemies is prohibited, but that makes it unspeakably desirable. So tendering with affection that it becomes harder to believe that it's wrong. Falling for someone you know you shouldn't. Then trying to fight the feelings but just couldn't instead you fell deeper each day and then you tried to hide it in every possible way. But somehow fate just keeps bringing you together, meeting in random locations, time after time. Smashing into each other like the ocean waves. Always explodes with lust on contact. Then leaving each other with a mess and unforgettable fights. But, even the destruction is so bloody beautiful. We always long for the forbidden things, and the desire which has denied us. Harry thinks If you can love the wrong so much... imagine how it would be with the right one.

* * *

 _ **Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind?**_

 _We were crazy. Our love was crazy. Unique. So lustful. Caring. Perfect. Incredible. Brilliant. Every touch left with wanting more and more._

 **If you only knew the bad things I like, don't think that I can explain it.**

 _Our love_

 **What can I say? It's complicated.**

 _It was mad, we had it bad. It drove us high. No self-control. Different from anything, everything and everyone. It was out of this world. Out of this universe. It lied between us and just us. No one ever understood it. No can ever understand it. It left us breathless. It was beautiful._

 **Don't matter what you say, don't matter what you do**

 _Our love…_

 _Was a secret. It was Dirty. Filthy. A mysterious riddle. A puzzle. It was dragging us down and we couldn't stop ourselves from falling. Deep so deep, we kept on falling, together. There was no end. No stop._

 **I only wanna do bad things to you so good, that you can't explain it**

 _Our love._

 _It was a sin, a crime, a mistake. We knew it was wrong, so wrong. It was a sin. It was Forbidden_ _._

 **What can I say? It's complicated** _..._

* * *

"Dad, please stop. I'll be fine. It's my 5th year after all" Albus said rolling his eyes. Harry let out a sigh stopping his son's luggage cart.

"That's exactly why I am worried" He said crossing his arms. Albus grumbled "Dad I am not 5 anymore besides I already apologised for what happened last year" he said moving his luggage cart towards the wall between platform 9/12. Not giving his father the chance to argue back, Albus Potter, ran into the wall crossing the muggle world and entering the platform to the wizard universe. Harry ran his fingers through his messy black hair in frustration, letting out a heavy sigh and crossed over. At the platform there stood the Weasley family and his beautiful wife, Ginny Potter with his kids. He walked over to Ginny and put an arm on her waist, kissing her forehead before looking down at his kids with a smile. Harry couldn't believe how fast the time flew, it was James's last year, Albus's 5th year and Lily's 2nd year. He looked over his shoulder and found Hermione giving the mother lecture to her daughter; Rose Granger-Weasley, telling here to watch over Hougo once they reach Hogwarts. Similarly, Ginny was also going over the older brother responsibilities with Albus regarding their lovely daughter Lily Potter. Though the boy paid no attention to his mother, Harry notice shaking his head with an amused smile. In Fact he was looking around the platform in search, with a bored expression on his face.

"Albus potter! Pay attention to me when I am talk-"

"SCORPIUS!" Albus screamed loud enough to cut his mother off and making Harry jump a little. Harry blinked, he felt Albus shoulder brush on his arm as the boy rushed by him. He barely heard Ginny yell "Oh for the love of- ALBUS!" as he forcefully gulped. 'Scorpius? Isn't that...Draco's child?' thought Harry his veins suddenly freezing.

"ALBUS!" Harry turned around to see Albus hugging the blonde boy just 2 inch smaller then him. His son had his arms wrapped tightly around the boy's waist, almost holding him protectively. In return Scorpius had his arms wrapped around Albus's neck as he let out a surprised chuckle. Harry felt his stomach swirl a little, as the scene before him brought back unpleasant memories.

"Gross" Rose commented making them break their hug.

"Don't be a git Rose" Albus said unamused turning his head towards the tall girl

"I could give you a hug too Rose!" Scorpius said cheerfully, opening his arms. Harry noticed the slight stiff of Albus's shoulder and the smile which was replaced by a frown. 'Interesting' he thought. Harry couldn't help but wonder where Scorpius's dad was. He looked around the platform yet no sight of the older blond was to be seen. He let out a sigh of relief but couldn't help and feel the disappointment building up in his heart.

"NO! You, stay away from my daughter as much as possible!" Ron said jumping in between as he wrapped his arms around his daughter protectively. Harry let out a small chuckle and Hermione rolled her eyes wanking her husband on the head.

"If your daughter does end up with my son, be happy she will have a bright future ahead Weasley"

 **Thump**. Harry inhaled sharply, his eyes widen and suddenly his heart was beating loudly in his ears.

A familiar scent of strawberry filled the air when a tall, long elegant figure came and stood next to Scorpius. Refusing to look at the voice of the owner, Harry decided it was wise to look down at the ground and pretend he wasn't there. He slowly closed his eyes in hope to slow down his heart beat as he inhaled a gulp of air and exhaled out through his nose lightly. ' _Relax. Clam down. Please, just please relax Harry'_ He told himself.

"Father!" Scorpius said with a pink blush on his pale cheeks. The loud voice of Scorpius shook Harry jolt in shock bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh shut up Draco!" Ron said with a frown as Hermione let out a soft chuckle.

"As if Scorpius and Rose will end up together" Albus mumbled his brows crossed looking slightly angry. Harry's eyes snapped open and he turned his head towards his son who looked annoyed or even angry with a large frown on his lips. He would have questioned that looked and possibly teased his son if all of his attention wasn't captured by Draco Malfoy and the amused look on his beautiful face. Harry gulped, letting out a small shaky breath and damn it all, why were Malfoy's so fucking good looking?

"And why wouldn't he young potter?" Draco asked raising an elegant brow as he tilted his head a little letting the blond bangs on his forehead fall on his eyes. If Harry was allowed to fanboy or even let out a small squiggle without ruining his image this would be the moment. Oh Draco was so handsome.

"Because they don't look good together, Scorpius is too good for her. He deserved someone who can love him for who he is and protect him always" Albus said with a serious tone, looking into Draco's eyes. So there was some of Gryffindor in Albus after all! Harry felt so proud.

"Excuse you Albus! But you are not the one to decide that" Rose yelled back her voice clearly showing hint of anger.

"Wait. What do you mean by that Rose?" Ron asked panicked. The two cousins had a glare battle ignoring Ron's question.

"Rose? Hon!-"

"Oh Ron, leave her alone! She is old enough to date whoever she wants" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"NO! She is still my baby girl!" Ron let out a small cry making Hermione smack him again. Meanwhile Scorpius just looked at Albus curiously as the two cousins had a silent tug of war with their eyes. Draco looked satisfied from Albus's comment earlier, Harry could tell by the way he stood tall with his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the boys. There was smirk on his lips, which Harry had missed so much. A unique taste of the blonde's mouth, that he thinks he still remembers, comes back to him and he wonders how long would it take for him to forget it. He wanted to reach his hand out to Draco's hair which were falling on his eyes and push them back gently. The inch to feel them against his fingers again was as strong as the first time when he saw Draco again 12 years after Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Scars on my body so I can take you wherever**

* * *

His eyes were fixed on the blond in front of him forgetting the people around him. Then Draco's grey eyes moved suddenly locking with Harry's green eyes. **Tick-Tock.** Time stopped. Everyone froze. The platform was gone and in this moment, it was just them. Harry's eyes widen slightly, the air was getting heavy, he noticed, or was it just him who couldn't breathe anymore? His heart leaped from his chest, flying down to the runway like a mad train, leaving him a bloody mess and breathless in front of the tall handsome blonde man standing before him. His clear ocean, grey eyes were so hypnotizing, just like how Harry membered them. A string of silent warmth, craving, and thirst of some sort flashed through them and Harry was certain his eyes reflected the same. A cold shiver ran down Harry's spine, he was tempted to reach out, to touch him, hold him and breathe him in, until he can't think straight. **Thump**. A heartbeat. They blinked.

* * *

 **I want you forever even when we're not together...**

* * *

The grey in his eyes turned as cold as the ice and in an instant Harry knew Draco's fallen mask was back on. His beautiful eyes which Harry loved so much were now back to being empty, showing no emotions.

* * *

 **Scars on my body I can look at you whenever**

* * *

"Potter." his voice was so dry and cold that Harry had to gulp down forcefully to get rid of the lump in his throat.

"Draco..." Harry said back with a small nod using the same dry tone which he hoped sounded as cold as the blonde's but he knew it would be lie to say that it did.

* * *

 **Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind?**

* * *

 _ **Train to Hogwarts will be departing in 10 minutes from Platform 9/12, can all the students please get on immediately. Again, train to Hogwarts will be departing in 10 minutes from Platform 9/12, please get on immediately.**_

* * *

They broke their eye contact and looked away, their attention taken by their kids. Harry caught Hermione's eyes which were filled with disappointment, he felt his stomach drop as if someone had punched him and knocked out all of his air. Before dropping his gaze he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes and… guilt? Turning his eyes away from her he saw Albus walking up to Ginny and giving her a tight hug. Then the boy turned to his father giving him one of his special warm smile and Harry couldn't resist ruffling his son's hair with a grin on his face.

"AH! DAD!" Albus said letting out a small laugh pushing away Harry's hand softly. Harry felt a wave of happiness wash through him, Albus was finally letting him in. Finally, the young slytherin boy takes his luggage with a promise to write to his parents over the year before leaving with Scorpius and Draco towards another cab. Harry turned his back towards the three slytherins as they walked away. He picks up Lily's luggage and walks towards another cab of the train with James, Ginny and the Weasley's following behind. He refused to turn around, he refused to steal a glance, and he refused to let himself get hurt again… This time he'll go home without his heart breaking into tiny pieces. This time he won't be hurt. This time… **this time** he'll get to escape Draco without any pain. Harry let's out a dry low chuckle because damn, what an idiot he can be sometimes, how he protect his heart from getting hurt when it's already been broken. Silly him. Harry knows once the train leaves, Draco would be long gone without even glancing at him. He knows that Draco wouldn't turn back to look at him, he knows the blond would never come up to him and talk. In all honestly, he should be grateful that Draco didn't come and speak to him, it saves him from all the heartache. Although when Draco's magic suddenly disappears, Harry felt a pang of pain struck through his heart. 'Could have at least said goodbye...Areshole' Harry thought biting his lower lip trying to contain his emotions in. With Draco's magic gone that would mean that Albus and Scorpius were already in the train. He breathes out a relief sigh knowing his son was on the train safely. That's one problem off his shoulders. Harry think he should be relieved that he wouldn't see Draco again, so why did he feel so empty? His feelings should have gone along with the blonde, yet his heart still ached. There was only one question in his mind at the moment ' _ **When will I see you again? Will I even see you again…? Do you that I-'**_ stopping his thought right there, he feels that the fake smile on his face could slip off any second.

 **What can I say? It's complicated...**

* * *

In Hogwarts

* * *

Scorpius and Albus walked into the main hall engaged in a conversation about their summer, wrapped in their own world. Rose let out a low giggle, she glanced at Lily who winked at her as an approval.

"Scorpius!" Albus looked up the loud voice coming from the Gryffindor table, his mouth immediately fell into a frown once he sees Rose walking towards them. His frown got deeper once he saw Rose smiling and almost running towards Scorpius. Something was wrong, Rose never walked towards Scorpius or even spare him with a glance. What was she up to? His train of thought was left empty when he saw Rose jumping on Scorpius and wrapping her arms around him.

"R-Rose?" Scorpius shutter shocked, his cheeks turning pink. Albus let out a low growl dangerously, resisting the urge to rip Rose away from Scorpius.

"Scorp! Come sit with me!" She said tugging on his arm.

"That's Scorpius to you Rose" Albus said tugging on his other arm, glaring at her.

"I can call him whatever I want **Al** - _blus_ " She said glaring back. Again Scorpius's eyes were fixed on Albus, looking at him with curiosity.

"Let go Rose, Scorpius is sitting with me at the _Slytherin_ table" Albus said pulling at the blonde's arm.

"No, he's sitting with _me_ at the _Gryffindor_ table" She argued back her grip only getting tighter on Scorpius arm. That's enough, he had enough of Rose's nonsense. Whatever she was planning wasn't going to work as long as Albus was around.

"Let go Albus, Scorpius is not your property. He can sit whoever he wants to with and right now I want him to sit beside me. With me" She said clinging on to Scorpius arm, her chest pressing into his elbow joint.

"Um…" Scorpius let's out a small embarrassed sounds. Albus can see a blush forming on his pale cheeks and he felt his jaw getting tighter. He locked his eyes with Rose and let out a loud growl dangerously, his eyes darking from green to black, startling Scorpius and sending shivers down Rose's spine. Her griped loosen down a little and her fingers slipped off Scorpius's arm. Lily watched her taking a step back slightly and this is when she knew she had to step in.

"Brother, don't be a git. We are just inviting Scorpios to our table, you can join too. I am sure Scorpius wouldn't mind sitting with us, so why do you?" said the little girl joining the conversation.

"Stay out of this Lily" Albus said calming down a little, he sometimes hated his soft spot for his baby sister. She looked at him with her brows frowned, lips pouted and Albus felt his heart melting. Damn her for being so impossibly adorable and she definitely knew how to use it against her brother. He let out a sigh and glanced at Scorpius who was looking amused.

"It's okay Al, I am sure new company won't give us any harm" he said with a dazzling smile making a light blush appear on Albus's cheeks.

As they walked towards the Gryffindor table with Scorpius and Lily walking ahead talking to each other, Rose decided to slid next to Albus. She elbowed him in the ribs making him groan in pain.

"What the actual fuck, Rose?"

"Say are you secretly a werewolf Al?" She whispered in his ear. He looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Have you finally gone crazy?" he asked her, making her blow out a sigh in frustration.

"Why is it so difficult to have a conversation with you?" She said crossing her arms, her voice showing pure irritation.

"I know you are up to something. Whatever it is, stop. If you hurt Scorpius in any way I swear-"

"Will you lay down a little? I won't hurt him in anyway. Why is it so hard to believe that I want to get to know him? I mean have you looked at him? He's the smartest, handsome, richest boy of the school plus he's a gentlemen. He has all the lady killer qualities, oh for the love of God, even men want him" Albus felt his heart racing, an ugly feeling taking over his stomach. Rose sounded so sincere and her voice was so dreamy as if she was in love with Scorpius. Though that's not what bothered him. He knew Scorpius had always wanted Rose and now that she was showing interest in him… does that mean she and Scorpius will start dating? No. He didn't like it. He definitely didn't like the idea of his cousin dating his best friend.

* * *

The whole week Rose managed to drag Scorpius away from Albus to the Gryffindor table. She didn't stop there, in every class they shared, she would come and sit between them. On their private time she appear out of nowhere and drag Scorpius away, leaving Albus by himself. It was getting to the point that Albus was close to snapping at her. He would only get to have some personal time with Scorpius at night, in their dorm and sometimes they don't even get to have that time. Mostly because Scorpius is too tired from playing Quidditch on some days or when Albus has stays back on practicing spells and charms with the head minister. It's been 2 months already and Albus feels lost. Without having Scorpius by his side 24/7 he feels like a part of him is missing. He's sitting on his bed, Scorpius out with Rose on one of his library dates again. It hurts. Not having Scorpius with him. Not having his attention. He misses the blonde's voice, his jokes, and his nerdy moments. He misses his company. He's misses his friends. His best friend. Albus brings his knees to his chest and rest the tip of his chin to his knee cap. He closes his eyes are plays his moments with his best friend. He remembers the day they first met.

" _ **Hi! I am Scorpius Malfoy. Thank you for being my friend Albus Potter"**_

A smile appears on Albus's face as he remembers the day Scorpius jumped off that train for him. He remembers Scorpius telling him how important he is to the blond.

" _ **Yes you are not bloody Harry potter! But you are Albus! And I happen to accept you the way you are!"**_ Albus lets out a small chuckle as he turns his head, his cheek rest on his knee cap. He glances over the empty bed beside him.

" **If I had to choose a companion to be at the return of eternal darkness with, I'd choose you** "

Right on the que the door creaked open and Albus's eyes snapped open. Their stood Scorpius Malfoy with his books tugged in between of his waist and arm.

"Albus…" he said softly, walking towards his best friend. Albus slowly got off his bed as Scorpius placed his books on the side table of his bed.

"Scorpius" said Albus stopping in front of the blond. They stared at each other, their eyes locked together, too scared to blink as if the moment might slip away. How long has it been since it was just them?

"Are we having a staring contest?" Asked Scorpius with a grin on his. Only he would try to crack a joke in moments like these. Albus let out a laugh and leaned forwards to wrap his arms around the blond. The same time Scorpius reached out his arms and their bodies moved forwards. They hugged each other tightly, as if words weren't enough to convince each other on how much they missed each other. Scorpius closed his eyes listening to Albus's heartbeat, beating against his.

"I missed you, you enormous geek" mumbled Albus against the blonde's ear.

"Missed you too, you nutter" whispered Scorpius leaning into Albus's warm strong chest. He missed this. He had missed Albus so much over the past few months that he thought he would go crazy. Albus pushed away a little, not breaking the hug and pressed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. They had being doing that since the end of fourth year. He remembered it perfectly, Scorpius was the one to kiss his forehead first because he was very upset over Delphini's betrayal. Albus had been shocked until Scorpius explained it was a common action between close friends.

" _Aunt Pansy kissing Dad whenever he's upset or angry"_ he had said with a shy smile and a blush on his pale cheeks. When Albus thought about it he had seen Aunt Hermione kissing his dad's forehead multiple times as well, so it must be just another way to show affection towards friends.

"You should go to sleep, you must be tired after spending so much time with Rose. She can be very talkative" He said softly looking into those piercing beautiful grey eyes. Scorpius shook his head and then leaned forwards to tuck his head under Albus's chin again.

"No. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. Don't wanna sleep" he mumbled, sleep in his voice. Albus let out a small chuckle and pushed his friend back. They fell on Scorpius's bed together, with Albus on top. Albus tried to move, to get out Scorpius's hold but the blond only held him tighter. He had his arms wrapped around Albus's neck tightly as he shook his head, telling Albus not to leave.

"Scorpius-"

"Please Albus" and that's all it took for Albus to give in. He took out Scorpius wand from his back pocket and mumbled a spell which switch the blonde's uniform to his pajamas. Then he gently placed the wand on the side table, slipping under the blanket with Scorpius. He tucked them in with the warm blanket and Scorpius wasted no time snuggling into Albus.

"You can be such a baby sometimes" Whispered Albus resting his head on top of Scorpius's head. Scorpius's head was resting on top on his arm and his other arm draped over the blonde's waist. Similarly with Scorpius who had his one arm around Albus's waist and the other resting in between them.

"Shut up" came the sleepy response from the blonde, and he curled closer to Albus. His legs were entwined with Albus's, their chests pressed together. Albus breathed in Scorpius's hair, the scent of vanilla taking over him and sending warmth all over his body. With a last kiss on Scorpius head and mumbles of 'Good night' they both drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight flashed through the window and Albus let out a grumble sound opening his eyes. The first thing he saw were fresh big grey eyes, staring at him. A smile appeared on his lips as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Scorpius's forehead.

"Good morning" said the blonde closing his eyes and snuggling into Albus's chest. There was huge smile on his face and his cheeks were red.

"Morning" said Albus with a yawn letting Scorpius move under him. Scorpius let out a giggle making Albus look at him. He raised his eyebrow at the blonde and in return he got a dazzling smile.

"You sound so sleepy and your hair looks so messy" He said with a grin, his hands running through the messy dark black hair. Albus leaned into the soft touch of his friend closing his eyes gently. Friend. This is your friend Albus. What are you doing, sleeping in the same bed as him? Friends don't do this. A bullet shot went through him, his heart fell into his stomach and he suddenly felt sick. He gulped nervously and softly pushed the blonde away and got up. He stretched his arms out and smiled down at the blond who was smiling back at him.

"Get up before we miss breakfast" he said tapping Scorpius's pointy nose with affection. The blond let out another giggle turning into the pillow hiding his face which were turning red again. Albus left a warm bubble in his chest rising overcoming his sick feeling. Scorpius could act so cute sometimes. He let out a sight and got out of the bed, heading towards the washroom before he does something stupid which both of them will regard. They finally managed to get out of the dungeon and headed out to Great Hall. They entered together, engaged in their conversation. Not caring of the world around them, only lost in their own world. Then suddenly Scorpius was pulled away from Albus again by none other than; Rose Granger-Weasley. Bloody fucking hell.

* * *

It's around the third month and Albus feels like he's going crazy. Rose is everywhere, in fact rumors of them dating have started to go around. They are sitting in the great hall again for dinner, Scorpius with Rose, lost in their own world. Albus sitting beside Lily as he pretends to focus on his potions essay instead of the couple in front of him. Scorpius looks happy, he thinks. So why does he feel so bloody shitty. It's not fair, Scorpius is his friend, why is Rose clinging on to him.

"What's wrong Albus" whispered Scorpius once they finished their dinner at the Gryffindor table. They sat across each other, facing face-face with Rose sitting beside Scorpius and Albus sitting in between of siblings. Albus looked up from his empty plate into his friend's considered eyes. A warm smile fell on his face "Nothing's wrong" he said shaking his head. A small frown fell on Scorpius's lips, clearly not convinced but luckily he let it go.

"Wanna get out of here?" Scorpius watched Albus's eyes lit up at his suggestion and let out a small chuckle with his friend nodded eagerly. They stood up together earning everyone's attention "Thank you for having us at your table tonight but it's getting late and we would like to go back to our house dorm" said Scorpius politely with a grin on his face.

"Aw, but it's so early" Rose said as he tugged on Scorpius's sleeve.

"Give it a rest Rose. We want to leave" Albus said trying not sound as angry as he's feeling. Just who does she thinks she is? Taking advantage of Scorpius's feelings like that. Albus doesn't even know what he sees in Rose. ' _I am so much better than her'. Scorpius should pay attention to me more. I can be perfect for him' he_ thinks with his hands clutched so tightly in a fist that his knuckles have gone white. In a second he freezes, **hold on** , did he just thought that? What? Albus can feel the panic in chest raising, he jumps out of his seat and he lets go of his hands. The blood rushes through his head in shame and he feels like he's going to faint from the sudden dizziness.

"Albus are you okay? You look so pale" he can hear the concern in Scorpius's voice. He thinks he should give some sort of reply since all eyes were on him but all he does is steps back. His eyes fixed on Scorpius, horrified and feeling like he wants to throw up with all the pressure building up in his stomach.

"I-I" he shutters. He can feel his lips moving but no sounds is coming out. This can't be it. No. There is no way. He can't feel this way towards Scorpius. No.

"Al. You okay?" James ask standing up and resting his hand on his brother's shoulder. Albus turns his head towards James and he can see his older brother's eyes widding.

"J-Jam-es…" He can't think straight. He pushes James out of the way and runs out of the great hall. He runs. He doesn't know where. All he can think of is Scorpius. His short platinum hair which fall on his forehead so perfectly. His gorgeous v-shape face. His light pale skin. His beautiful smile. His long slim body which could be prettier than any girl. His lovely voice. His vanilla scent. His sassy yet clever attitude. But most of all the way Scorpius says his name with so much affection; **Albus**. Shit. Shit. _**Shit!**_

"AHHH!" He yells out, letting his body fall on his knees to the ground as he grips on his hair tightly. Feeling angry, frustrated, confused and shaken-up, he punches the ground below him hard, making his knuckle burst open. Blood rushes out of his bruised hand but he doesn't seem to care. In fact he is so blown away by his sudden emotions that he can't even feel the pain. This can't be happening. Why? How? Scorpius is his best mate. His only friend. He cannot, absolutely **cannot** feel this way towards him. No, this isn't right. Maybe he's just jumping to conclusions. After all Scorpius is a man, like him. He's not supposed to like men. That sounds outrageous, he knows he is a failure as a 'potter' but he's not that far gone. Oh God, what would his parents say if they found out? Why does everything has to be so hard for him. Why!?

'No please, no. I can't. I don't feel anything for Scorpius. This is ridiculous" he mumbles lightly to himself as he rubs his eyes with his hands.

"ALBUS!" his body freezes upon hearing the loud way too familiar voice from behind him. Now that he turns to look back he realises he sitting in the middle of Quidditch field. When did he get here?

"Oh God, Albus! What happened to your hand!?" Scorpius rushes to his side and sit in front of him. He grabs Albus's hand his in his and takes his wand out. The young Malfoy mumbles a cleaning spell and Albus barely watches the blood on his hand vanishing. Under the moonlight Scorpius looks even more beautiful and it takes Albus's breath away. The way he tucks his loose blonde, almost white hair behind his ear and focus on Albus's bleeding hand. There is a serious look on his soft face and a frown which Albus wants kiss away. The moonlight almost makes him look paler and the smell of vanilla is surrounding Albus like the summer air in July. Scorpius looks so beautiful under the moonlight that no poetry could ever describe it. Then piercing grey eyes look up locking them with the green eyes looking down.

"What happened to your hand?" The concern in his voice and the worried look on his face makes Albus want to wrap his arms around him. He can feel Scorpius's hands still around him even after the blond is done healing him and a small smile tugs on his lips. The warmth from Scorpius's hands washes through his body and the cold air doesn't seem to affect him anymore.

"I don't wanna talk about it" He said pulling his hands away and getting up. He can't keep on thinking this way. He needs to stop, for God sakes this is his best friend! As soon as he pulls away a flash of hurt goes through Scorpius's eyes and Albus wants to hit himself.

"O-Okay… I am sorry if I upset you today" He hears Scorpius say in a soft voice with the obvious pain in it and Albus hates himself even more.

"You didn't do anything to upset me Scorp" he says trying his best not be an areshole. Scorpius looks down, staring at the ground as he bites his lower lip, fidgeting a little. Albus lets out a sigh and reaches out to wrap his arms around the blonde pulling the boy in a hug. He loves the height difference between them, with him being tall and Scorpius being just 2 inches smaller. They fit perfectly as if they were made for each other. Immediately their bodies press together bring in the warmth. He can feel Scorpius arms going around his waist as he nuzzles his face into Albus's neck.

"I promise you didn't upset me" He whispered softly into the blonde's ear. He can feel Scorpius holding on to his shirt tightly 'why is your hand hurt then?' he hears him say. The warm breath tickles his neck sending a shiver down his body.

"Because I am an idiot" He says taking in the sweet scent of vanilla as he rubs his nose softly against the blond hair. He hears a small chuckle leave Scorpius lips as the blond looks up with his dashing grin. So close. They are so close that if Albus leans down just a little, he can capture those juicy red lips with his. He feels as if his breath is stolen away from him and he knows if he doesn't let go soon he's going to regard his next move. He lets go of Scorpius and pushes himself back giving a small smile to the blonde.

"Come on, let's go back. It's getting cold" says Albus as he reaches his hand out and tucks the blond locks behind Scorpius's ear. He watches as Scorpius's pale cheeks turn red, his heart skips a beat and he drops his hand down knowing he is so royally fucked.

"Yeah… let's go" Whispers Scorpius.

* * *

It's been weeks and Albus is trying his best to avoid Scorpius, not that it was hard to do since Rose always took the blond away even before they reached The Great Hall. Still he manages to avoid Scorpius's questions, his grey eyes when Albus knows he's been watched. He doesn't engage himself into long conversations, tries to keep them short. For the first few week he denied his feelings for the blonde. Then he tried to accept them when it was getting too painful to watch Rose flirt with Scorpius and the blonde flirting back. Slowly he started to avoid Scorpius all together because his emotions were getting out of control. He couldn't stand watching him be happy with Rose. It hurt too much, he would rather avoid it. Although, whenever Scorpius was around, his heart would beat out of his chest. His eyes would only follow the blond, like nothing else mattered. Whenever Scorpius smiled, Albus would have the urge to kiss him. Deeply. Senselessly. He wanted to suck on those soft lips, he wanted to explore the blonde's mouth with his tongue. Albus was sure he would taste like vanilla, because that's how Scorpius smells like. He wanted to suck on his tongue and then trail wet kisses down his pointy jaw.

Letting out a tired sigh, he slowly walked down the dungeon when suddenly someone came and roughly turned him around. He met angry grey eyes, and his heart stopped.

"Are you done avoiding me!?" he sounded angry, probably the most angry Albus had ever seen him.

"Are you done following Rose around like a lost puppy?" maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, but at this moment Albus really didn't care.

"What!? Don't you dare to drag her into this" there was a mixture of shock and anger mixed in Scorpius eyes. Albus felt anger boil into him.

"I am gonna bloody drag her into this! You are always with her! It's like you don't even care about me anymore! You don't even know me anymore" Albus shouted starling Scorpius.

"Of course I care about you! I do know you Albus, we are best friends! You are the one avoiding me!" Scorpius yelled back.

"Best friends? Don't fuck with me" Albus let out a dark chuckle "You know what Scorpius! I am so done with you. Ever since we came back all you have been doing is running around with Rose. You don't fucking care what I do! Do you even _know_ where I go when you ditch me for her! You leave me behind like I am bloody worth nothing to you! Tell me one bloody thing I have done this semester! I bet you don't even know that I have personal classes with the head minister for spells and charms! Still think you fucking know me?" Scorpius's eyes were wide open, his lips trembling. Shock was written all over his face.

"A-Albus… you know that's not true. Why didn't you tell m-"

"Don't. Just shut up Malfoy and leave me alone" Albus said turning fast, his robe flying around him leaving Scorpius by himself.

* * *

That was all for chapter one! next chapter is going to be Drarry... hopefully... No most likely lol. I just wanna get into Drarry, hahah (Not that I have anything against Scorblus) but I wanna take this story slowly so that it makes sense. Please do let me know your thoughts and feed back.  
Thank you all for reading!


	2. Let me show you our story

Um so, this chapter is LOOOOONG. It's an emotional roller coaster ride, honestly. It's so long that when I finally finished writing it, I didn't wanna edit it lol. I still edited it hopefully there shouldn't be any error or weird tense error. If so, then please avoid my mistake lol ^^

* * *

Albus felt his heart rip open, what has he done? Oh God, why did he do that? He yelled at Scorpius. His best friend. His crush. He actually told the blonde to leave him alone, Merlin what had he done. He slammed his head against the wall of a random hallway he had run into. His heart ached, he bit his lower lip hard, closing his eyes shut tightly. Refusing to cry, he inhaled sharply and looked up at the sealing. He blinked couple of times trying to dry his eyes from the threatening tears about flow down any second. He jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulders.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Lily stood behind him with a confused frown on her lips. Albus didn't say anything, scare that his voice might break. Her eyes widen slightly "Brother are you okay?" she asked concerned. Stepping forward to her, he dropped his head on her shoulder and shook his head. She brought her small arms around him and wrapped them around him. She rubbed soft circles on his back, not asking anything else. Her grip got tighter when silent tears started to flow down his eyes.

"Shh… It's going to be all okay… I am right here" she whispered softly, hugging her brother tighter. They stood in silence. Albus felt as if a huge weight has been lifted off his chest.

"I am so tired…" he mumbled rubbing his wet eyes against her neck, drying his tears away.

"Come then, let me walk you to dungeon" she offered, pushing him back gently. Her hands slipped down his back, catching his big hands instead. She held on to them strongly as if her life depends on it.

"No. No dungeon, take me to the Gryffindor tower for tonight" Albus said gripping her small hands tighter. There was no way he was going to sleep in the same room as Scorpius after the fight. She stared at him for few seconds as if she was reading into his soul and then nodded.

"This way then" hand in hand they walked to the tower and Albus felt so grateful to have a sister like Lily.

Albus watched with interested when the fat lady moved and asked for the Password. It's been 5 years and he has never been to the Gryffindor tower before. He had always spend his time with Scorpius in the dungeon that he never realised he had been missing out on the other side of Hogwarts. Scorpius. Was he really going to leave Scorpius by himself? For the whole night…? No he had to go back. But, what would he say? He can't face the blonde when he was the one who told him to stay away. OH Merlin, what had he done!?

"AL!" Albus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a manly voice call him. He looked up to see James standing in the middle of common room. A wide smile was on his face as he made his way to Albus capturing him in a head lock. James ruffled his messy black hair with affection "what are you doing here little brother?" he says.

Albus pushed James back, running his hand through his hair hoping to tame them and gave James an annoyed look while the older grinned back.

"I decided to try something different today" He said in a monotonous tone.

"Brilliant! Welcome to the Gryffindor tower, then" James put his arm around Albus's neck "Everyone welcome my baby brother" he said with a teasing smirk while Albus grumbled.

"Welcome Albus" A loud roar of cheers went around and Albus wanted to hex James for dragging all of the attention to him. Lily let out a giggle, her arm now around Albus's arm, squeezing him with affection.

"Where is Rose?" asked Albus looking around the room. A pang of jealousy went through him as the thought of her and Scorpius being together at this hour accord to him.

"She's at Ravenclaw with Hugo. She normally spends Tuesday nights there" Lilly informed dragging Albus to the sofa. Albus lets out a sigh of relief and the jealousy waving off almost immediately. For the rest of the night he played games with the Gryffindors, Lily and James beside him the whole time. For the first time since school started Albus had fun, he had laughed and for the first time Scorpius didn't cross his mind at all. Finally, when too tired to stay awake he went to the dorm with James for sleep.

* * *

"Albus wake up" James shook his little brother's body which was sleeping beside him. He heard the younger let out a protest moan turning his head to the other side.

"Hmm… 5 more minute Scorp" he mumbled in his sleep.

"It's James you idiot. Wake up or you'll miss breakfast" James said with an amused smile shaking his brother again. Familiar green eyes shot open and Albus stood up immediately looking around the dorm almost in panic.

"Hey, relax. You are okay" James said getting up and rubbing Albus's back gently. Albus turned his head to James and relaxes his shoulders as memories from last night came back to him. Letting out a frustration sound he drops himself back on the mattress, covering his eyes with his arm. Suddenly he felt a strong push in his waist and he fell on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"OW! Bloody hell James!" Albus yelled looking up at his older brother with his brows crossed. James's soft red-orange hair fell on his pale forehead as he looked down at Albus with a grin on his face. The freckles on his cheeks getting squished with the large smile on his lips.

"I have been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minute. No way I am giving you a way to go back to sleep" He said getting off the bed and stepping over Albus's body. Albus sticks his tongue out at his older brother's back and sits up, rubbing his back. He sighs looking at his laps, his legs crossed. Going for breakfast would mean going to the Great Hall, in order words he would be facing Scorpius. He looks up the sealing and decides what he needs to do. He's going avoid Scorpius. That's the only way to get rid of his pathetic crush on his best friend. That's brilliant, he thinks and it should work. Let's pretend it never happened. He let out another sigh, rubbing his eyes with his hands and gets up to get ready. When he and James go down to common room they see Lily already waiting for them.

"Any longer and it would have been Christmas" she said crossing her arms with a huff. Her long scarlet hair swing around her hips, she had a frown on her face and she defiantly looked unamused. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was only in 2nd year.

"I blame it on Al, Liles. He refused to wake up" James said pinching her puffy, pouty cheeks.

"Right, if we are done. Let's get going" Albus said digging glares at James's tall back.

* * *

The Potters walk towards the Great Hall talking in language only they would understand. Students around them stared, mostly at Albus, like this was a sight they haven't seen before. Albus notice some of them whispering and mumbling but he chooses to ignore and walk away with his siblings. Lily who was walking in between them switched side and moved, making Albus come in the middle.

"Albus!"

The familiar voice hit him like buckets of ice and Albus's body froze. He stopped walking and slowly looked up to see Scorpius standing in front of the Great Hall. He felt a pang of guilt wash over him, taking in Scorpius appearance. His blonde hair which were normally combed down elegantly looked messy, like Scorpius hadn't bother fixing them and instead he had rushed down here as soon as he woke up. His eyes looked dull, and had dark circles around them like he didn't sleep well. His shirt wasn't tucked in properly and was sticking out from some sides.

Scorpius walked up to Albus "Where were you!? I was so worried!" he said putting his hands on Albus's shoulders. His grey eyes screaming with worry and sadness. Still angry at the blonde, Albus shook his shoulders hard and knocked off Scorpius's hands. A flash of pain, shocked and hurt rushed through Scorpius's face as Albus walked pass him without a word. Lily and James stood shocked, standing still as they witness the scene before them. They knew that Albus was upset from last night and they figured it had to do with Scorpius but they had no idea that the two best friends were in a fight. Scorpius reached out and grabbed Albus's hand, holding him back.

"Albus please liste-"Albus jerked his hand out of Scorpius grip and without looking back he walked into the Great Hall. He walked straight to the Slytherin table, sitting beside Lisa Longbottom.

"Albus, it's been a long time" she said with a furious blush on her cheeks. The girl was beautiful, she had long wavy blonde hair, like her mother Luna LoveGod- Longbottom. Her skin was as pale as snow, red plum lips and fresh sky blue eyes. She had a nice hourglass body and a personality as sneaky as any slytherin. She had confessed her love for Albus in public over a dare from her friends but Albus, of course being the gentlemen he is, rejected her very politely.

"Certainly, how have you been Lisa?" he asked with a dashing smile making her blush even more. As they started to talk from the corner of his eyes, Albus watched Rose dragging Scorpius to the Gryffindor table, again. He ignored the pair and the jealousy feeling in the pit of his stomach and tried to pay attention to girl in front of him.

"That looks wonderful" Albus said point with his fork at the pumpkin pie Lisa was eating.

"Would you like a taste?" she asked shyly making Albus chuckle.

"It looks too good not to" He leaned forward and opened his mouth, she brought the spoon up, her hands trembling a little as she fed him. Whistles and gasp were heard across the hall and Lisa quickly dropped her hand down as Albus gulped down the pie. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the other side of the slytherin table and Albus looked up to see a very furious Scorpius walking out of the Great Hall, with Rose calling out to him. He looked at the Gryffindor table locking his eyes with Lily. She moved her hand towards the wooden craft doors of Great Hall, probably telling him to go after the angry blonde. Although, he just shook his head and looked back to Lisa with a smile.

For the rest of the day Lisa stuck by him like glue, not that he minded her company. She was a great girl after all but he truly missed Scorpius by his side. They walked out of muggle studies and headed down to the dungeon when he was stopped again by Scorpius.

"Can we talk?" He said standing in front of them. Lisa looked between them as the boys stared into each other. Scorpius looked like a mess, his eyes were red as if he had cried earlier but Albus just grabs Lisa's hand and walks away from the blonde.

* * *

It's been a week since Albus has been ignoring Scorpius. The blonde has come up to him many times, just asking to talk with him but Albus always walked away. It wasn't about Scorpius and Rose anymore. It was about Albus getting over his silly crush on his best friend. He kept on ignoring Scorpius hoping that his desire for him will stop eventually. He missed Scorpius terribly but he can't go to him knowing his lust for the other. He wants the blonde to smile at him again. He wants to hug his small body and feel him against him skin. It's crazy, he thinks, the more he ignores Scorpius the stronger his feelings gets. He was walking out of Astronomy, heading towards Potions when Rose came and corned him down.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked looking as angry as she sounded.

"Go away Rose" he said trying to get away from her but she blocked his way by walking in front of him.

"Why are you being an areshole and avoiding Scorpius?" She said folding her arms. Albus felt anger creeping into him.

"Why the fuck do you care?" he let out a small growl but she stood solid on the ground, glaring at him. Gryffindor indeed.

"I care because I am his friend! He's an absolute mess without you! Can't you see how much you are hurting him!?" she yelled at him and Albus rolled his eyes at her.

"He's not a mess without me, he has you after all" he sends her an icy glare. She looked at him with a strange expression on her face.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend, Al" she said with a smirk, resting her arms on her hips. Albus felt his heart skip a beat.

"I am certainly not jealous" he mumbled. She raised her eyebrow at him looking amused.

"You are jealous, of me? Really Albus, is that why you have been avoiding Scorpius" she said with a laugh.

"Shut up Rose" there was no denying it anymore, he knew that once Rose figures something out there no going back on it.

"Don't worry Al, I am not taking him away from you. Besides he was never mine to be, he already has his eyes on someone else" she said, a soft smile playing on her lips. Albus shot his head up, looking at her eyes with wide eyes, his heart beating in his chest.

"W-who?" he choked out, his stomach curling in sending butterflies to his heart. She chuckled at him, shaking her head "it's not my place to say, but seriously Al talk to him" she said walking away before ruffling his messy hair. Albus stood in the empty hallway, listening to his heavy heart beat. Scorpius fancied someone… who? Who was the bloody bastard who stole his best friends heart? Albus cursed himself for feeling jealous towards this un-known person Scorpius been crushing on. He was suppose be getting over this crush, not try to find out who Scorpius liked so that he can send him evil glares. Slowly he started to walk towards his next class, Potions, with only one question in his mind. Who did Scorpius fancied? And why did he not tell Albus but told Rose. Entering Potions, dazed in his own thoughts and not looking around, he went and grabbed a random seat.

"Good after noon everyone, today we will learning how to make hiccoughing solution. Can anyone tell me what the potion does?" Professor Slughorn asked. Albus looked up at the professor and then glance around the classes to find a familiar blonde head. At the back of the class, across him, Scorpius sat struggling to open his eyes. He looks paler then usual and there's a heavy blush on his cheeks and it looked like he was having trouble breathing. Albus felt a wave of panic rush through him, he wants to get up and sit beside the blonde but the class had already started and there was no way he could move now.

Scorpius is sure it's half an hour by now, so just another 2 ½ hour and class would end. Brilliant. It's alright he thinks, he just needs to stay awake and concentrate on taking notes. He glances up to the clock to see not even a second has passed by. Why was time going by so slowly today? He glanced around the class to see Albus staring at him intensely, he thinks he's imagining things again because why would Albus look at him? He turns his head away breathing out another heavy breathe. He places the flat of his cold palm on his forehead and realizes that his skin is burning hot. Now that he pays attention, he feels hot all over, besides his hands, they feel as cold as ice. That can't be a good sign. The back of his throat is burning, his eyes feel heavy from the heat and his head throbs with a painful headache.

"Hey, are you okay?" the person beside him asks. Scorpius feels too dizzy and strung out to recognize the person so he just nods. He wants to rest his head on the table in front of him but that could get him in trouble and he might lose some house points for it. His body is seeking for the warmth of a blanket and the comfort of a matters and suddenly he misses his father. He wants to go home and fall asleep in the comfort of his father's arms. He remembers the last time he felt like this, his dad barely left his side always hugging and kissing him. Bringing him hot soup and warping warm blankets around him to keep him warm. At nights when he would wake up from nightmares, his throat burning and sweating heavily with painful headaches, his dad would burst into his room panicked and would end up sleeping beside him. He remembers snuggling into his dad's chest as the older man would run his fingers through Scorpius's hair softly.

" _You'll be fine Scorpius, I am right here_ " he remembers his dad telling him as he drifts of to sleep, feeling a little press of kiss on his forehead. A warm smile appears on Scorpius's lips and he whispers 'daddy' softly. Maybe it's the dizziness or maybe it was the pounding in his head which lead him to close his eyes which he had been fighting to keep open.

"SCORPIUS!" he hears before his heavy body falls back and he lands into utter darkness.

* * *

Scorpius wake up without the pounding of headache, hotness all over his body, stiffed nose, throat aching painfully and heavy eye lids. He swallows forcefully to ease the pain of his throat and looks around in daze, to see white sheets. Its takes him a couple of seconds to realize he's in hospital wing. He feels a weight on his right hand and turns his head to see a mess of black hair. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of his best friend sleeping soundly beside him, gripping onto his hand loosely. Feeling heavy, dizzy and hazy, he shuts his eyes again and drifts back to sleep.

The next time he wakes up he can feel his throat all dried up, on a bright side his eyes don't feel as heavy as before. He tries to get up but miserably fails, landing back on the bed, it's like he has no energy felt in him.

"Scorpius! Thank Merlin" he hears a familiar voice from beside him. A beautiful light sun-kissed toned arm comes around him and he turns his head to see Albus hovering over him.

"Here, let me help you sit up" Scorpius blinks up at him but let's Albus help him sit up. Albus leans down, he gulps forcefully when Scorpius's blonde hair brush his nose and he breathes in the scent of vanilla. They are so close, he can feel his heart beat against his ribs sharply.

"W-water" His voice breaks in between and he lets out a dry cough. Albus quickly grabs the jug of water from the side table and pours some water for Scorpius in a glass. He hands the glass to the blonde and watches as Scorpius gulps down the water. Albus licks his lips as a trail on water slides down Scorpius's chin. He shakes his head and takes his wand out from his robe.

"I am going to send a patronum to your dad. He came in earlier when you were sleeping, he asked to be informed as soon as you wake up" Albus said in a single breath. A bright blue light emerges from the tip of his wand and a pop of blue shots out the window. An awkward silence falls between them. Neither of them know what to say or what to do. Scorpius wants to talk to Albus about their fight but he's scared that he'll ruin the moment. Though, he has to do something, say something, anything that would keep Albus beside him. They are finally alone, just them so might as well take the risk.

"Albus"

"Scorpius"

They blink at each other.

"You first" they say at the same time. They blinked at each other again. Great. This is just getting more awkward.

"U-hum" a loud voice made them turn around and they see a tall blonde elegant man standing behind them.

"Father!" a bubble of excitement went through Scorpius's body and he almost jumped out of the bed. Albus smiled at the huge grin on Scorpius's lips and he was sure he hadn't seen the blonde this happy ever since the term started.

"Hey, Scorp" Draco said walking towards his son and sitting down on to the bed beside him. He brings his hand up and runs them across his son's face, whipping away the sweat on his cheeks. Draco leans forward and kisses Scorpius's forehead softly making his son giggle.

"You look healthy" Draco jokes pushing back his son's wet sweaty hair from his forehead and tucking some lose strands behind his ears.

"I have seen better days" Scorpius says with a toothy grin and Draco couldn't help but to place another kiss on his son's cheek.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" Albus says looking at Draco. Albus is always dumbstruck by Draco's looks. The man is gorgeous, no doubt. Draco is tall, but not as tall as his dad, maybe an inch shorter. He is skinny, as pale as snow and has a perfect curved V-shape slim waist. He has beautiful straight platinum hair which fall perfectly on his forehead unlike Scorpius who has pure blonde hair. Albus wonders if the man ever grew old? Because he certainly looks way younger than his age, it's no wonder where Scorpius gets his looks from. Draco has perfect v-face pointy face while Scorpius has perfect soft features which he most likely got from his mother, including the blonde hair. Draco's shoulder are small and curve in unlike his dad who has broad stronger shoulder. Regardless, both Malfoys are drop dead gorgeous.

"Hello Albus. Thank you for taking care of my son, he tends to get needy when he gets sick" Draco said with a teasing smirk. Scorpius punches his dad's arm softly as he pouts and says "I am not needy"

Albus lets out a small chuckled and shakes his head.

"No need sir, Scorpius is my friend" ' _A friend I want to snog and shag.'_ Albus corrects sarcastically, but doesn't dare to say it out loud, for he knows how scary Scorpius's dad actually is, despise his breathe-taking looks. Albus shivers a little, knowing he might get skinned alive by Draco if he finds out about his thought. He glances at Scorpius to catches the blonde staring at him curiously and Albus stares back. Scorpius looks away first and glances up to his father who was looking at them with an amused look. He raises his eyebrow at his son in question and Scorpius just wraps his arms around Draco's waist burying his face in his dad's robes and Draco gently hugs his son back.

"Scorpius?" Draco whispers in caring voice. He's never seen his son look so down before, what happened to his bubbly and hyper personality.

"Er, I think I should get going to my next class. It was good to see you again Mr. Malfoy" Albus says awkwardly, grabbing his bag. Draco nods at Albus and waits for Scorpius to acknowledge Albus's leave. He accepts a 'good bye' or 'see you soon' from them but Albus just gets up and walks out of hospital wing. Draco is shocked, what just happened?

"Scorpius. What's wrong?" Draco says rubbing small circles on his son's back. When Scorpius says nothing he continues "Are you two in a fight?" He feels Scorpius nod and it take him a second to believe that.

"Enlighten me" Draco says and Scorpius lets out a heavy shaky sigh.

* * *

Albus walks down the corridor of hospital wings, heading towards the dungeon. Sometimes he wishes he had the same bond with his father like Scorpius has with his father. Any blind man could tell how much Scorpius loved his father.

" _My father has being through enough pain. I don't wish to ever cause him more'_ he remember Scorpius telling him once on a full moon night. He remembers them sitting together by the fireplace in the common room of the slytherin dorm. They were curled together with a blanket around them, talking softly, enjoying the night of the full moon and the thunder storm. A sad smile appeared on his lips and he wondered when had they drifted apart so much? He missed Scorpius. He missed him so much, that his heart ached. He wanted to see the blonde. This was all his fault, wasn't it? If he hadn't fallen for Scorpius he wouldn't be avoiding him. He has caused them both so much pain, what an idiot he is. Albus was ready to give in and say sorry. He was tired of fighting. He wanted Scorpius back, by his side. It's been so long. He was ready to take the blame as long as Scorpius comes back to him. Albus grabs his hairs and pulls on them hard. He bends down on his knees and looks at the ground grinding his teeth together. All he can think about is Scorpius. His touch, his laugh, his jokes and his lips. He wants to hold the blonde close to him, in his arms, just to feel him against him. Scorpius. Scorpius. Scorpius.

' _I am so fucked'_ he thinks closing his eyes shut tightly. It **hurts**. His heart hurts so bad that he thinks it's going to rip open. He stands up and slams his head against the wall. ' _Why? Why aren't these feelings going away? **Why**?' _ he think his head is going to go numb with pain, and he doesn't bother whipping away the blood creeping down his cheeks. This is all so wrong. Scorpius is his best mate. Why can't he abandon these feelings? Why isn't pretending not working? Why? Why?

"Albus" he hears his name called out from behind. He turns his head numbly to see James and Lily standing behind him. They walk up to him and pull him into a hug. He doesn't even realizes that he was crying until Lily's hand comes up and brushes away his tears. He lets his head rest on James's collar bone as Lily wraps her arms around his waist, her head resting on Albus's shoulder bone. They always had a perfect height difference, with James being the tallest followed by Albus and then Lily being the shortest. James takes his wand out and rest it gently on Albus's forehead whispering a healing spell. It's funny, Albus thinks. Even though the wound is healed the pain is still there.

"It's okay Albus, let it all out. Cry it all out" James says rubbing his back gently.

"We are here for you Al" Lily whispers her voice shaking, hugging him tighter. And that's all it takes for Albus to let it all go. His body shakes and tears follow done his face. His hand reaches up to his shirt, where his heart ached the most and he clutches his fist into his shirt. "It hurts" he shutters out jerking his fist forward, pulling his white school collar shirt, creating folds all over. James runs his hands faster on his back and Lily grips onto his hands tighter.

"We know" James whispered and Albus closes his eyes wondering how much they know already without him having to say anything. "It'll be all okay" Lily says with a watery smile as she gently rubs her fingers on his cheeks across his flickers, whipping away his tears. Albus lets a small smile appear on his lips and he thinks he has the best siblings in the world.

* * *

Scorpius is discharge from the hospital the next day. His fever had gone down over night with the potion Draco had brought with him. The potters and Rose had come to pick him up for the breakfast.

"Oh Scorpius, I was so worried" Rose said hugging the blonde tightly. Albus closed his fist tightly and looked away from the scene before him. He felt Lily squeezing his hand but all he wanted was to walk away.

"How are you Scorpius?" Asked James pushing Rose away gently from the blonde and Albus could hug him for that.

"Better than yesterday" he said with a grin. He looks at Albus "Hello Albus" he said with a grin. Oh how Albus had missed that smile. Panicked and not sure what to do Albus chooses to look down instead of answering back. Lily and Rose roll their eyes at him and James suggests to head to the Great hall for breakfast. Albus walks behind Scorpius, watching out for the blonde constantly, not taking his eye off for a second. He was too worried and if Scorpius faints again, this time he'll be able to catch him. As they walk towards the Gryffindor table Scorpius somehow escapes Rose and slides beside Albus with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Are we still playing hide and seek?" he says and Albus rolls his eyes. Albus brings the back of his hand to his forehead and his other hand to Scorpius's neck. ' _No fever yet_ ' he think with relief. Scorpius flashes him another smile and Albus can't help but smile back. They fall under a silence and sit together at the table. Half way through the breakfast, Albus is itching to talk to Scorpius again. They are sitting so close that their arms are brushing off each other. Their legs rubbing together whenever they moved and Albus thinks his heart might stop working soon.

"You gave me a heart attack yesterday, you git" Albus says breaking the silence. Scorpius looks at him surprised, his grey eyes widen.

"I-I am sorry" he says back shocked and they fall under another silence. When did they become so awkward around each other? Albus wonders.

"Um, Hi Albus" Albus turns to see Lisa standing behind them.

"Hey Lisa" He says with a smile, he feels Scorpius stiffen beside him sharply.

"I-I was wondering-if I could... talk to you? Privately" She mumbles shyly, her cheeks glowing red. Under the table Albus felt Scorpius grab his hand, squeezing it tightly. He gives Scorpius a half glance to catch a hard look on the blonde's soft features. Albus gulped down "Ah, I am little busy at the moment" he says with a nervous chuckle. Her face breaks into a sad and disappointment smile.

"Perhaps, later then?" she said hopefully. Albus feels Scorpius squeezing his hand more forcefully and he almost lets out a cry of pain.

"Sure? After Charms?" Scorpius lets go his hand and gets up to leave. Lisa's face lits up with a happy smile, she gives him a nod and runs away to the slytherin table where her friends were waiting for her. Albus blinks, what just happened? What was that? Did Scorpius- dare he assumes- just get jealous? No that can't be it…right? Scorpius doesn't fancy Albus, he is straight… right? _Right?_ He glances up to Lily, James and Rose who looked disappointed as the shook their heads at him.

* * *

It was right after Dark Arts, when Scorpius had walked up to him again.

"Can we talk?" he said with an un-readable expression.

"Scorpius! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" Rose said walking up to the blonde and wrapping her arm around his.

"You sure you have time for me?" Albus said with hint of anger in his voice. Scorpius stared into the green eyes before turning his head to the Weasley girl clinging on to his arm.

"Rose could you please give us some time alone?" Scorpius said politely looking down at her. She looked up at him with a pout "But I haven't seen for the whole day Scorp"

"Yes but I want to be with Albus, he's important to me and I haven't seen him a lot lately" he said gently pushing his arm away from her grip. She let out a gasp, hurt written all over her face and somehow that made Albus feel better.

"Are you saying Albus is more important to you then me!?" her hands rested on her hips as if she was daring Scorpius to say yes. Albus looks between the two, his own heartbeat, beating loud in his chest. For he wasn't sure of the answer himself.

"If I had to choose a companion to be at the return of eternal darkness with, I'd choose Albus" he turned his head to look at Albus with a smile on his face. Albus felt his heart beat on the familiar words "To me he is the most important person, besides my father of course." He said with confident "I would give my life up for him, for he saved mine on that day he became my friend. Without Albus, my existence might as well disappear forever, for life wouldn't be exciting anymore and part of me would be gone along him." He finished with a grin on his face. Albus felt his heart melt, no one has ever said that to him. His heart ached for the blonde and not caring who was around them, he jumped on Scorpius, hugging him tightly.

"You ulter areshole, is this your way of apologising?" Albus couldn't help but laugh

"Perhaps, but I have more to say. Shall I continue?" Scorpius said with a cheeky grin as he hugged Albus back tightly.

"Please spare me from your get together" Rose said rolling her eyes with a smirk on her lips as she walked out of the hallway.

"I am so sorry Albus. You were right. I was a total areshole. I have been terrible to you, I am the worst-"

"shh, It's okay. You are here and that's all that matters" Albus said brushing Scorpius's bangs back. They smiled at each other and then Albus remember the incident earlier in the Great Hall.

"Why did you leave the Great Hall this morning?" asked Albus. He felt Scorpius stiffen under his touch as a dark blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

"I..." he whispered hiding his face in Albus's chest "I didn't like it. You and Lisa. I hated it" Albus felt his heart jump in excitement.

"Why?" he asked his heart beating in his ears. He accepted a reply to come from Scorpius's mouth but all he heard was sobs. Panic washed through him and he gently moved Scorpius away to see thick tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shit! Why are you crying?" Albus was panicking. He quickly whipped away the tears but more seem to run down the blonde's eyes "Is it because I asked? I am sorry for asking!" Scorpius shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"Yo-ou'll _hate_ me if I tell y-you" he shutter out, rubbing his eyes. Do people normally look this attractive when they cry, Albus wondered. Or was it just Scorpius Malfoy? As more tears slip down Scorpius's face, he felt his heart breaking and he wanted to kiss those tears away. So he did just that, he leaned down and licked away the fresh tear which was about to slip down the blonde's cheek. Scorpius's eyes snapped open, looking at Albus with his big grey watery eyes.

"No Scorp. Never, I can never hate you" He said rubbing his thumb across Scorpius's soft cheeks. He pulled the blonde in for another hug and started to rub circle on his back, hoping to calm him down. Their bodies were pressed together "shh" Albus whispered softly in Scorpius's ear. His warm breath tickled on the blonde's ear making Scorpius's title his head. Grey eyes locked with green, filled with emotions. They stared at each other like it was just them and no one else. Albus can't fight his thoughts anymore, he decides to let himself go. Whatever happens, happens. He slowly bents down, his lips against Scorpius's cheek, brushing lightly. A small gasp escaped the blonde's lips and that light touch sent shivers through his nerves making his whole body tremble in Albus's arms.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered. A warm blush appeared on Scorpius's pale cheeks and he fluttered his eyes shut letting Albus trail down wet kisses on his cheeks. When Scorpius said nothing, he brushed his mouth against blonde's temple. "Or now." He traced the line of the blonde's cheekbone with his index finger gently. Scorpius arched in the touch, leaning into Albus's body more.

"Or now." Albus's lips were against his. "Or—"

Scorpius reached up and pulls him down, and the rest of his words were lost against the blonde's soft mouth. His lips were soft, they taste like vanilla just had Albus imagined them to be. He kissed Scorpius gently, carefully and tenderly, softly rubbing his thumb on the blonde's cheek. Scorpius knotted his fists in his shirt, pulling Albus harder against him. Albus let out a soft groan, low in his throat. His arms circled around Scorpius's waist, gathering him against his body carefully. He rolled over and pressed Scorpius against the wall. Pushing Scorpius's arms against the wall, pining them above his blonde head and intertwining their finger together as he sucked on his lower lip. Scorpius lets out a moan, a shiver runs down Albus's back and he broke the kiss softly. They look at each other, eyes filled with lust, breathing heavily.

"Kiss me again," Scorpius mumbles. Albus does. This time the kiss is hard, demanding and hungry. Like their lives depend on it. Albus slips his tongue inside Scorpius's mouth, gentle but demanding. Scorpius parts his lips allowing Albus's tongue to meet his. They swing together, their tongues curling, their hearts thumping together at every touch. It's nothing like they've ever experienced. So passionate. So affecting. Urgent. Loving. Scorpius lets go on Albus's hand instead he runs his fingers through Albus's messy hair, pulling him closer, something he wanted to do for a while now. He kept on running his hand through those heavy black locks, loving the way they felt against his fingers. Albus could feel his veins throbbing and he was sure his heart would explode anytime. He breaks the kiss "I have never wanted-"Scorpius kisses him "anyone like this before." Albus closes the gap between them again, taking in those plump lips. "Ever." And he kisses Scorpius again.

"Same" Scorpius mumbles against his lips. Albus leans forwards and steals another kiss "Just want-" the blond whispers and Albus kisses him again "you" he finished before he presses another kiss on Albus's mouth. Albus's weight against Scorpius's body feels bloody fantastic. He can feel him—all of him—his muscles moving above the blonde, his heartbeat beating against his. They rubbed against his each other, a fraction of pleasure running through their bodies. Albus breaks the kiss and titles his head to the side. He kisses Scorpius's jaw, trailing down wet kisses to his neck as they rub their hips together gently. Feeling the pleasure between their legs climbing up to their stomach, as the rolled together.

"Hmm, _Albus_ …" Scorpius moans softly arching his back. The way he moans his name, it sends cold shivers down Albus's spine. Scorpius inhales his shaving cream, his shampoo, and that extra scent that's just … him. He smells so delicious that Scorpius wants to keep breathing him, lick him and eat him. He titles his head again finding Albus's lips, his lips taste like honey Scorpius thinks sucking on them. Albus's hands reach under his shirt, his tongue exploring Scorpius's mouth, licking every inch. They break apart, their lips plump, eyes filled with lust and emotions and suddenly they burst out in laughter.

"We are quite stupid, aren't we?" Scorpius says grins and Albus can't help but to agree with a light hum coming from the back of his throat.

"So…"Albus says resting his head against the blonde.

"Sooo? You fancy me, huh?" Albus felt himself heat up as Scorpius gave him teasing grin.

"Don't get sassy with me Scorp. Last time I checked the feeling was mutual" Albus rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips. The blonde chuckled and let out a small yawn.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Albus said with a warm smile grabbing Scorpius's hand and leads them to the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

Albus felt a hand smoothing through his hair gently. He let out a small sigh and lazily leaned into the touch. Soon he felt small kisses fall on his cheeks, eyes, nose- all over his face. He slowly opens his eyes, the light shining in the room making him grumble in annoyance. He hears a soft giggle and looks up to see crystal grey eyes looking down at him.

"Good morning" Scorpius says leaning down to give a small peek on Albus's lips. Albus felt his heart skip a beat. A smile appeared on his lips and he tucked his head in the curved of Scorpius's neck.

"Morning" he mumbles into the blonde's neck.

"We have to get up soon Albus" Scorpius mumbles into his hair. Albus hums curling himself around the blonde more. Couldn't they stay like this forever? Tangled together, listening to each other's heartbeat. Whispering sweet promises. Leaving tender kisses here and there. Is this what falling in love feels like? When all you want is their flaws, mistakes, laugh, smiles, jokes and sarcasm. The room was quiet, peacefully and the sunlight was creeping through the window shining on their bed. Albus titles his head up and looks into Scorpius's shining eyes. He reaches his hand up and tucks the blonde hair behind his ears.

"I love you" he whispers and the grey eyes widen. A gently, sweet melody of their heartbeat echoes in their chest in the peacefully room. The moment is so beautiful, breath-taking and perfect.

Scorpius gives a dreamy smile and kisses Albus's forehead "I love you" he says softly and Albus felt his breath catch in his stomach. He leans down and kisses Albus on the lips, taking in his soft lips as he runs his fingers through his messy black hair. Their tongue lace together softly, moving together passionately, lovingly and devotedly. Albus pushes himself against Scorpius, their bodies rubbing together. Scorpius deepens the kiss, biting on to Albus's tongue and letting it go gently. He grabs his lower lip with his teeth, teasing playfully before leaning down for another kiss.

"No one is going accept us" Scorpius says against Albus's lips.

"Don't care. You are all that matters" Albus says resting their foreheads together.

"That's not enough. What about the ones who we love? Like family" asks Scorpius.

"If they love us they'll accept us"

"And if they don't…"

"…Then I don't see the point in such love" Albus says kissing Scorpius nose.

"But Albu-

"Drop it Scorp. Let's not talk about this right now. We'll think about this when the time comes" Albus says kissing the blonde's lips hoping to make him forget. Scorpius lets out a sigh, looking into the deep green eyes he gives Albus a nod.

"So… does this make us boyfriends?" the blonde asks shyly, tucking himself in the other's sun kissed neck. Albus lets out a chuckle tightening his arms around the blonde "I would hope so" he says with a smile.

* * *

A week passes with them snogging in empty hallways, classrooms, and their dorm room, anywhere they were alone. They were trying to keep their relationship a secret till they were ready to come out together. They haven't talk about it with each other, letting it to be an issues of future. For now they just want to enjoy and have fun together.

They were sitting together in the library studying for the finals. Scorpius had made a rule of no snogging during their study session for exams, he didn't want to be distracted and fail. Albus did try to argue but shut up immediately when Scorpius send him a cold look. Which, frankly reminded him of Aunt Hermione. Sometimes Albus wondering how the blonde ended up in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw.

"Albus! Scorpius!"

Albus and Scorpius look up to see the Gryffindor gang with Hugo standing in front of them.

"Hey guys" Scorpius says with a grin. Rose and Hugo took a seat beside Scorpius with Lily and James sitting beside Albus.

"Studying for exams already Scorpius?" asked Hugo leaning towards the blonde to get a glance at his notes.

"Of course, I assume so have you" says Scorpius with a challenging smirk.

"Started a week ago" Hugo replies with a smirk

"Yet Scorp still get the highest mark" Albus says with a proud smirk. Hugo rolls his "I see you are back being friends" he says.

"Naturally, they are inseparable since first year" Lily says rolling her eyes. Scorpius could feel a warm blush coming on his cheek as he glances up to Albus who had his elbow resting on the table and his chin cupped in his hand.

"It's amazing though. Only Scorpius can get Albus start studying weeks before exams" James says with a teasing grin and Albus resist to roll his eyes.

"I suggest you should take this as an example then. It is you last year after all, don't you have N.E. to worry about?" Albus says.

"I got it covered little bother, don't you worry. Besides dad said he will help me get into Auror" James says with a grin.

"No, daddy said that he'll only help you if you manage to get O in all of you classes" Lilly corrected. James pouts and let out a sigh.

"I don't want to become an Auror though…" he says putting his arms behind his head and leaning back on his chair.

"What do you wish to do otherwise?" asks Scorpius. Suddenly James leans forward almost jumping towards Scorpius with excitement.

"I want to be a healer" he says with a grin "Just like your father!" Scorpius's eyes widen "I think what he does is so bloody cool! Saving lives and healing them. Remember that day in third year when Scorpius fell from his broom during Quidditch match against Gryffindor and opened his skull by landing on the ground? Mr. Malfoy used wandless magic to heal him! How bloody awesome is that!" Albus had never seen James so excited before.

"Well it wasn't a big accident though, Dad had cast a pillow charm on the ground right before Scorp fell. So it was easy to heal even if it was done wandlessly" Albus said as a matter of fact.

"True, but wandless magic to heal! That's bloody cool and it takes lots of practice to get to that level. Mr. Malfoy performed wandless magic like it was nothing but a silly game to him" Albus nods his head in agreement "Scorp think you can ask your father and get me in?" He says his blue-greenish eyes shinning.

"D-Definitely!" Scorpius says blushing, he had no idea James looked up to his father. A sense of pride bubbled into him and he had never felt so proud to be a Malfoy. James beams at him around the table to hug Scorpius.

"Thanks mate! You are the best" he says hugging Scorpius tightly. Scorpius feels himself getting warmer as he hugs the other male back.

"Oi! Let him go James!" Albus says getting up. James turn his head to Albus "Sorry bro, but I am his new best friend from now on" he says with a teasing grin as he hugs the blonde tighter. Albus growls at James and tugs Scorpius out of the older's grip.

"Go away I found him first. Find your own new best friend don't go stealing what's mine" Albus says hugging Scorpius possessively. This had been an interesting day Scorpius thinks, he had been hugged by two potters, his father would be so proud.

"What? No! he's mine too!" Lily joins in with a grin as she hold onto Scorpius's arm. Oh his death Grandfather would be dancing with pride in the clouds, he just got the attention of all three Potters. Wonderful.

"Can I just join the Weasley's instead?" Scorpius says pushing himself away from Albus's hug gently with a smirk. Just like that a roar of laughter echoes in the library and they get kicked out by Professor Quirrell.

* * *

Albus pushed Scorpius against the door of an empty classroom. Their mouth were joined together in a hungry heated kiss and Scorpius let out a high moan. The blonde had his legs wrapped around Albus's waist as they pushed their hips together. He put his hands on Albus's neck bring him closer, his hands rubbing through his black messy hair as they deepened the kiss. Albus slipped his tongue in the blonde's warm mouth, exploring every inch of the blonde's mouth.

"I have a surprise for you" Albus says breaking the kiss. Scorpius look at him dazed and titles his head in question.

"What surprise?" he mumbles

"Tonight at 8:00pm, come with me I have something to show you" Albus says as the blonde slips his legs down, his feet touching the ground again.

"Alright, tonight then" Scorpius says kissing Albus one last time as they leave the classroom.

During class Scorpius kept on thinking what the surprise would be. He kept looking at the clock over and over. Oh why couldn't it be 8:00pm already?

Finally after waiting for long hours, right at 8:00pm Albus takes Scorpius's hand and they runs outside the castle. Scorpius runs behind Albus through the long fields of Quidditch with a huge smile on his face. This was fun, the warm summer air brushes pass them and he looks up to see the moon shinning. What a romantic night it was. They runs towards the Forbidden forest and right before the woods come in their view Albus takes a turn towards the tall grass.

"Albus what are we doing?" asks Scorpius as they make their way through the tall grass which covered their bodies.

"Almost there" Albus says gripping onto the blonde's hand tightly pushing their way through. As they pass through the tall grass, finally Scorpius sees light coming and Albus pushes through the grass and then they stops, there in the middle was a lake. Scorpius's eyes widen as he steps forward to the ground of lake where the grass is tiny again. His breath caught in his lungs and his mouth opens. The water looked as clean as the mirrors with tiny fireflies flying around. The warm air made the tiny grass under his feet fly in every direction. The moonlight shined on the water creating sparkles. Suddenly soft melody of pain was heard in the air and long arms come around his waist. It felt like a scene out of a fantasy world.

"Do you like it?" he felt Albus rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Love it" whispers Scorpius as Albus kisses the side of his neck.

Scorpius watches as Albus walks in front of him and kneels on his knees "Dance with me?" he says softly putting his wand on the grass. 'So that's where the music is coming from' Scorpius thinks.

"I would love to" Scorpius says with a smile taking his hand out. Albus get on his feet, grabbing his wand and tucking it into the back of his jeans pocket. HE takes the blonde's hand in his and their fingers lace together. Stepping forward, Albus puts his other hand on Scorpius's waist and Scorpius places his hand on Albus's shoulder. Gazing into each other eyes, they start to swing together. Then Albus spins Scorpius around and in that moment it was just them. They danced real slow, holding each other close. The moonlight shines on them like spotlight, the fireflies surrounding them like tiny lights of sparkles. The music plays in the background in a gentle melody and they realize that they were made for each other. Albus let go of Scorpius's hand and placed both of his hands on his own shoulders. They danced silently, nothing but short breath were to be heard. Scorpius closed his eyes and rests his forehead on Albus's. His cheek were cool from the breeze of the air, yet his beating heart brought all the heat back to his cheeks. Albus pulled Scorpius impossibly closer as two people slowly resembled one. Albus slowly pushed one of his loose blonde locks behind his ear, he smiled a genuine smile. Scorpius was beautiful and he was his. He looked up at Albus in embarrassment and awe, his face glistening in the moonlight. Albus's eyes glittered with an emotion so intense, that Scorpius couldn't even work out what it was. Then slowly he moved Scorpius away, the blonde looked up confused, but within a second Albus twirled him around and pushed his front into Scorpius's back, still moving slowly side to side. He rubbed his nose on the side of Scorpius neck and he grinned. Scorpius smelled so good, the vanilla scent washing through Albus like magic. Like always. Albus smiles against his skin, his strong arms wrapped around Scorpius back. He trailed gentle kisses on his neck making his way up to his eardrop. Scorpius leans back more into the warmth of Albus's body he turns his head locking their lips together. He turns around their fronts pressed together, Scorpius arms around Albus's neck as the moved side to side. Albus places his hands on Scorpius waist kissing Scorpius temples gently.

"I didn't think you would be so romantic" Scorpius says breathlessly.

"Hmm… I blame you. Look what you have done to me" Albus says with a dazzling smile. Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat, he gulps down and leans up to kiss Albus again.

"I love you" He whispers softly looking into those green eyes.

"I love you more" Albus says with a smile. Scorpius smile back and let's go, Albus look confused for a moment but then the blonde grabs his hand and leads him towards the lake. They sit together, side by side facing towards lake, they take their shoes and socks of and dip their feet into the clean cold water. Scorpius sits in between Albus's legs, his back pressed against Albus's front as strong arms wrap around his waist.

"How did you find this place?" asks Scorpius.

"When James and I were little, this is before Lily was born, dad told us about this fantasy place beside the Forbidden Forest he used to visit" Albus said resting his chin on Scorpius shoulder.

"It's beautiful… I wonder if he brought your mom here" Scorpius says gazing into the lake in front of him.

"Most likely" Albus says swinging them a little.

"Albus… I have something to tell you" Albus looks up at Scorpius's hesitate tone.

"What?" he asked

"You see my father… he knows about us" Scorpius says, losing some colors from his face. Albus felt his heart stop. So… did that mean Scorpius was breaking up with him?

"A-And? Did he tell you break up with me?" Scorpius's eyes widen at Albus's panic voice.

"No! Albus no…" Scorpius whispers sadly, his hand cupping Albus's face gently "My dad always knew I fancied boys. You. I hide nothing from my father, you know that. I love him a lot, I couldn't bare someone else telling him something about us. It would hurt him, so I rather tell him myself. You know I couldn't stand putting my dad through pain. He's been through enough already. In fact he supported me, he approves of us" Albus felt himself breathing again. Scorpius gave him a smile and kissed his lips gently.

"Your dad approves?" Albus asks shocked and Scorpius gives him a nod.

"But I am a potter" He says

"He says as long as I am happy that's all that matters to him. He doesn't care if you are a Potter" Scorpius smiles brilliantly.

"Wow, your dad is amazing Scorp. I am almost jealous" Albus says with a teasing smirk as he kisses his temples and Scorpius lets out a small giggle.

"I know, he's awesome, but… What about you? Are you going to come clean to your parents over Christmas breaks? They are in two weeks" Scorpius asked in a light hopeful voice.

"I don't know Scorp… My parents aren't like your dad. They hate Mr. Malfoy… I love you too much to let you go" He says resting his foreheads on the back of Scorpius's head, griping onto to the boy in his arms tightly.

"They are your parents Al… they'll understand. I know Mr. & Ms. Potter love you very much, at least give it a try. We don't have to tell the whole world but they are our parents. They'll be hurt if he hide our relationship from them…" Scorpius says turning around and rubbing his thumb on Albus's cheeks softly.

"Alright… I'll think about it" Albus smiles "We should get going, it's getting cold" he says getting up. Giving his hand to the blonde, they walk back to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

Scorpius yawned and stretched under his blankets. He felt arms around him, his back unusually warm, a smile appeared on his lips and he turned his body around. He watched as Albus breathed in and out softly, his chest falling and rising. His light sun kissed skin shinned beautifully in the gentle ray of sunlight which was coming through the window. His thick messy black hair fell over his closed eyes. Scorpius gazed into the many freckles on his cheeks and he wondered if he could count them. Albus had long dark lashes, strong jaw line and his red lips were parted slightly. Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat, Albus Potter was handsome. So handsome. And he was all his.

"Mine" Scorpius mumbles as he leans down a captures Albus's lips with his. Albus let out a small groan and Scorpius waits for the moment when the green sleepy eyes will open and look at him.

"Hey" Albus says softly with a smile, he reaches his hand up and pulls Scorpius down for another kiss.

"Morning sleepy head, get up before we miss breakfast" Scorpius mumbles against Albus's lips with a smile.

They walk down their room to the Slytherin Common room and suddenly all the eyes are on them.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the faggots" said Andrew Nott.

"What do you want Nott?" Albus asked his eye brows crossed.

"Now we know why you don't let anyone else in Potter" Nott said with a smirk "Cause Malfoy got his legs spread out for you" Albus launched himself forward but Scorpius held him back "Stop it Albus! Let him be, let's get out of here"

"You should listen to your slut Potter" and the whole common room was laughing at them. Albus grinned his teeth together. What was going on? What's with these sudden insults?

"Let's get out of here Al, please let's go" Scorpius whispered in his ear as he hugged his arm tightly. Albus walked by Andrew pushing his shoulder against the other as he glared at him "I won't hold back next time Nott" he growled. Scorpius quickly dragged Albus out of the Slytherin Common room before the fight could get physical. As they walk towards the Great Hall, students around them whispered and laughed at them. What the bloody hell was going on!? Albus was getting frustrated with all the stares and looks.

"How does it feel to kiss a death-eater's son potter!?" one of them shouted. Albus and Scorpius felt the blood in their bodies run cold. What did he just say? They rushed to the Great Hall, when they entered all the eyes were on them including the teachers. Albus felt his heart beat against his ribs. What is going on?

"A-Albus… I am scared" Scorpius mumbled leaning into the other.

"Shh… it's okay, I am right here" he gives Scorpius a shaky smile. They see their friends looking at them from the Gryffindor table. Albus watched as Lily, James and Rose get up and walk towards them.

"What's happening?" Albus asked but all he got was James grabbing onto his hand roughly and dragging him out of the great hall. He turned around to see Rose dragging Scorpius along.

"Hey! Where are you taking us? Can someone please tell us something!?" Albus yells frustrated.

"Shut up Albus" Lily said her face showing no emotion and Albus's eyes widen. Did she just call him Albus? And why was she holding the _prophet?_ Soon Albus and Scorpius find themselves standing in the empty common room of the Gryffindor tower. They stop in the middle James and Rose finally letting go of their arms.

"Now will you tell us?" asked Scorpius. Lily throws the newspaper at Albus and Scorpius leans in to see.

 **TOP NEWS: Secret romance between Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!?**

There was a picture of them dancing and kissing from last night under the headline. Albus felt as if the ground had swallowed him all. He looked at Scorpius beside him who had lost all of the colors from his face.

 **TOP NEWS: Secret romance between Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!?**

 _Surprises, surprises! The son of boy who lived; Albus Potter, caught snogging with the son of ex-death eater; Scorpius Malfoy. That's right, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy seem to be in a juicy secret relationship. It seems that the two boys had been friends since first year! This friendship however has now developed into something more now. "They have been inseparable since first year, it's no surprise that they are together at the moment" says Jacob Evans, the 6th year seeker player of Ravenclaw. According to another student the two boys are helplessly in "love" and seem to notice no one other than themselves. The most disappointing fact comes, that not only they have disgrace their families, but that they are both males. Oh, what shame comes for the Potters and Malfoys. More importantly, is Mr. Scorpius trustworthy? He is the son of a death eater after all. Can we really trust the life of our Hero's son in the son of death eater's hands? We all are aware of the awful crime the Malfoys have done to the wizard world in the past years. It would be a mistake to trust them again. Therefore, I ask again, is this a healthy relationship? Is the life of Albus potter in danger? What does our Hero, Harry James Potter have to say to this? Can Draco Lucius Malfoy send any harm to Albus potter, as revenge on the Potters through this relationship?_

By: Rita Skeeter

Albus blinks. He thinks he's going to pass out from all the pressure in his stomach.

"God I think I am going throw up" he says throwing the newspaper down on the carpet and he holds on to his stomach. Scorpius rubs his back gently looking as bad as Albus felt.

"How long" Rose asked her arms crossed. They look up to see angry faces looking back at them. Albus feels like crying.

"T-Three weeks" he choked out.

"And you didn't tell us because?" James asked his eyes dark and voice so dangerously heavy that Albus felt shivers go down his spine.

"I-I didn't t-think… I thought y-you would be disgusted. Y-you wouldn't accept us-us" He shutters out as Scorpius rubs circle on his back "I-I didn't want you all to h-hate me James" he says. James steps forward and punched Albus in the stomach hard making him fall back. Albus blinks his tears out. His brother had rejected him, he knew this would happen, but so soon he had never imagined. He felt like he's been hit my Sectumsempra and his heart has been sliced open. He couldn't understand what hurt the most the punch or the fact that they have rejected him and Scorpius.

"ALBUS!" Scorpius shots. He step in front of Albus his arms out "Stop it James!" he yells. Rose steps in front of James and slaps Scorpius hard on his cheek making him fall back on Albus. Scorpius bites his lip hard as tears start to roll down his eyes too. He doesn't know what to do? Comfort Albus right here or himself.

"That's for not trusting us" They say at the same time. Albus and Scorpius look at each other, they blink and look up at them. James holds his hands out to Albus and he grabs it hesitantly. He pulls him up and wraps an arm around Albus's shaky shoulders.

"We could never hate you. Never" James says hugging Albus tightly. Rose bends down on her knees as she also hugs Scorpius telling him the same thing. For a second Albus and Scorpius think they are dreaming. That this is all unreal. How could it all be so easy? How can they just accept them? No fights. No yelling. Were they really just angry because they didn't tell them about their relationship? Lily comes forward and hugs Albus as well and Albus wraps his arms around them.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry. I am sorry" he keeps mumbling. Scorpius hugs Rose back as well mumbling his own apology. They stay like that for a while till Scorpius pulls back and asks "Are you really okay with this?"

"Give us some time. This is something… new and different" James says as Albus pushes back from the hug.

"I mean we saw it coming, we knew even before Albus knew about his own feelings but it's still feels different now that you guys are together" Lily says taking her napkin out and giving it to Albus.

"When Scorpius told me he liked someone he could never have, I already knew it was Albus. I had accepted you two right there and then but I wish you would have said something to us" Rose said whipping tears away from Scorpius's cheeks.

"We are sorry" they said together looking down with guilt.

"You two have to be strong from now on. The whole wizard world is against you two" Rose said standing on her feet as she held her hand out to Scorpius.

"Oh we know" Scorpius said with a sad smile.

"As long as we have your support, no one can get us apart" Albus says with a smile. When Rose, James and Lily smiled back at him, he wonders why he was ever so scared to let them know. Scorpius had been right. The ones who love you, they understand you, they want you to be happy… So why would they do anything bad to take your happiness away? He felt blessed to have such beautiful people in his life.

"Oh and Al, this is from dad and mom" Lily says as she hands him two white envelopes. He gulps and take them from her. This is something he isn't ready to open just yet.

* * *

Everywhere they went insults followed them. At first it was only verbal, students calling them names. Laughing at them, making corny jokes but then it got physical. They started to play pranks on them, mostly Scorpius.

One time someone put a sleeping potion in Scorpius's drink and the blonde slept for whole two days. Albus got hexed with silent spell and couldn't speak till Hugo and Scorpius found a way to break it which took 6 hours. One day Scorpius woke up with pink hair and he had screamed on top of his lungs refusing to go to any of his classes, the hex eventually wore out by night. Besides that they would walk into their classes with their desk destroyed by words and scratches. Words like 'disgusting', 'you should die', 'death-eater's son' and 'faggots'. Sometimes their books would go missing. Scorpius would get pushed around or even worse get hit when he was alone. After the first tempted of physical bully towards Scorpius, Albus barely left him alone. The only time Scorpius was alone was after his Astronomy class, that's the only time they have different classes. When Scorpius has Astronomy, Albus has Charms.

"Oh look it's the son of death eater! What happened to your books blondie?" loud laughter was heard in the hallway as Scorpius walked down the hall looking down. He was holding onto his ripped textbook tightly as he walking towards Astronomy, the only class he doesn't have with Albus.

"Don't ignore me fagot!" said Nott pushing him against the wall.

"Let me go Nott" Scorpius said. Then suddenly a painful punch was landed on his stomach and Scorpius let out a loud gasp. He grinned his teeth and dropped his books to land a punch oh his own on Nott's face. Nott fell back and few boys around him stepped forward.

"How dare you touch me! Beat him up! Show him where he belongs!" he ordered to his followers. The five boys attacked Scorpius with punches and kicks. He tried to fight back but there was only so much he could do with so many attackers. He felt the punches land on his face, kicks in his stomach and he choked out a cough.

"Stop it!" he heard a girl's voice.

"Ave darling" Nott says delight "came to enjoy the show?" he asks. ' _Ave…? As in Ave Parkinson- Zabini_ ' Scorpius think hazily, pain going through his body.

"Let him go Andrew" she says stepping forward. She bends down on her knees in front of Scorpius and gives him a pity look. "He's done" she says looking back at him standing up.

"For you I shall" he says leaning forward to kiss her. She turns her head away her, his lips landing on her cheeks instead. He frowns and grabs her hand "let's go" he says pushing her along.

"Fucking coward" Scorpius says chuckling.

"What the fuck did you say?" Andrew said kicking hard in Scorpius's stomach. Scorpius coughs out blood.

"C-Coward. At least my man doesn't resist me like how your girl is" Scorpius said with a smirk. Andrew took out his wand and pointed it at Scorpius.

"Andrew no! let's go!" Ave said pulling him.

"Can't you see I am busy women!?" he shouts pushing her away with force as she falls on the floor hard.

"Say that again, I dare you" he said his wand just an inch away from Scorpius's face.

"You are disgusting, no wonder she doesn't want you. That's no way to treat a women. The perfect guy for her would be James Potter, if you ask me. Maybe he can give you some tips when they become an item" Scorpius says, his brows crossed in anger. That did it. Andrew looked red with anger.

"You wish you wouldn't have said that Malfoy" he said grinding his teeth "Stupefy!"

 **"NOOO!"** he heard a loud scream of Ave and he fell into the darkness.

* * *

Ave runs, huffing, her lungs burn terribly from not breathing enough but she still runs, not caring.

"Do you know where Albus is?" she asks a random person in the hallway huffing.

"Albus, I am looking for Albus" she said running up to another person. They all look at her as if she hand grown two head. Frustrated she shouts out in the hallway "TAKE ME TO ALBUS POTTER! **ANYONE**!" Then someone touches her shoulder and she quickly turns around to see a tall handsome man standing behind her.

"Er, I am Albus's brother, James. Why are you looking for Albus?" he says.

"Oh thank Merlin!" She grabs James's hand "Please take me to Albus, RIGHT NOW" she says. James blushes and nods as they run of Albus. Albus was sitting in Charms bored looking outside the window when someone barges into his class. He looks to find James standing beside a very beautiful girl. She had nice curves, pale skin, long black hair which reached down to her hips and beautiful big blue eyes with plump pink lips. She looked familiar but Albus couldn't put his finger on her name.

"Hi professor, may we please speak with Albus?" James ask. The professor nods and Albus walks out of the class with James and the girl.

"Albus! H-Help me," tears start to roll down her cheeks and Albus felt himself panic "S-Scorpius was hit with stupefy directly! He's bleeding to dead and I can't carry him to hospital wing" his heart freeze, Albus feels his inside turn over.

"Where is HE?" he shouts, feeling as if his legs would give up on him anytime. He feels James squeezing his shoulder but his heart still feels as if it would burst open. Panic running through his veins.

"Follow me" she says running already. James and Albus run after her and soon they enter the hallway where Scorpius has Astronomy. There just a few feet away from his class, lies Scorpius bleeding out. Albus rushes by them and kneels down to grab Scorpius's unconscious body in his arms.

"Oh God, no, not Scorpius. Please" Albus says as he leans his head on Scorpius's chest hoping to catch his heart beat.

"He's alive! James do something!" Albus shots at his brother. James is shaking by all the blood around Scorpius.

"I-I don't k-

"SHUT UP! You wanted to become a healer right! THEN DO SOMETHING!" Albus cries out. James lets out a breath to calm himself and kneels down beside Albus. He takes his wand out and places it on Scorpius's open chest wound.

"Tergeo!" they watch as all the dried up blood on Scorpius's chest vanishes away.

"His wound is too deep only Vulnera Sanentur can heal it. It's too risky to use it just yet I am going to close the minor wounds first, Reparifors!" Albus watches as the small cuts of Scorpius's body start to heal.

"Who did this?" he asked and Ave looks down at him.

"I am asking you who did this?" he said again his voice dangerously low.

"A-Andrew Nott… At first he and his friend beat Scorpius up physically, punching him on the face and kicking him in the stomach. I tried to stop them but Scorpius said some stuff to piss Andrew off. I just didn't accept Andrew to stupefy Scorpius, especially so up close" Ave says feeling a shiver run through her.

"That bloody bastard" James growls. Albus gently lays Scorpius's body on the ground and stand up. Suddenly a wave of strong magic explodes out of his body. Ave steps back in fear and James felt his heart stop.

"Albus?' James says worriedly, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Take Scorpius to hospital James, I will be back" Albus says, his eyes so dark that the green in them had almost vanished away.

"No, **_Albus_** no!" James vociferate, his wand shaking in his hands as he heals the many cuts on Scorpius's body. But Albus can't hear him anymore, he watches helplessly as his brother runs off to the Slytherin common room.

"ALBUS!" he shouts out.

Albus runs, he sees nothing but red. Filled with anger he runs into the slytherin common room and runs up to Andrew's room. He slams the door open and there he sees the bastard laughing with his friends sitting on his bed.

"Potter, what a pleasant surprise" Andrew says with a smirk.

"You mother fucker" Albus growls his wand in his hands. He can't control his magic, every glass in room shatters, the candles blow out and darkness falls in the room. Andrew gets off his bed and his friends take a step back. The sunlight from the window is enough for Albus to see their scared faces.

"How dare you" Albus says grinding his teeth creating a sharp noise. His friends run out of the room but Albus doesn't care, it's Andrew he's after.

"A-Albus, calm down" He shutters feeling the strong wave of magic coming from the boy in front of him. Albus launches himself on him, pushing Andrew down on the floor. He sits on top of the boy and showers him down with strong punches.

' _Punching him on the face'_

"Is this how you hit him?" he says punching his face harder and harder. Soon his knuckled were dripping from blood but he still sees red. Scorpius blood was still on his white shirt.

"S-Sto-p-p" he hears the shaky voice of Andrew.

 _'Kicking him in the stomach'_

"Did you kick him this hard?" Albus says dragging his foot back and with full strength he swings it forward hitting Andrew hard in the stomach.

"UH!" Andrew gasps out a breath, his eyes widen and Albus kicks him again, over and over till the boy couldn't gasp anymore. Then he took his wand out and pointed it at the other male.

"I am so-sorry. Sorry, Al-lbus please don't" he cried, blood coming out of mouth.

 _'I just didn't accept Andrew to stupefy Scorpius'_

"What was the spell again?" Albus says his voice dangerously low, his eyes glowing green, and his magic over flowing with anger, he possible looked murderous.

"That's right, I remember" his voice is cold.

' _Especially so up close'_

He brings the tip of his wand close to Andrew's face as it glowed with blue light. Andrew closed his eyes, tears rolling down "Stup-"

"That's enough" a hand rests on his should and Albus immediately relaxes on the familiar voice. He lowers down his wand and watches as Andrew losses conscious.

"Why are you here dad" Albus asked looking down at the body in front of him with disgust, gripping on to his wand tightly.

"Your magic suddenly went out of control, I could feel it all the way from home… Good thing I decided to check. Care to explain why you were trying to kill this boy Albus?" Harry says walking pass Albus and kneeling down towards Andrew, placing his fingers on the boy's neck to check his heartbeat.

"He almost killed Scorpius" Harry's eyes widen.

"What is going on here!?" Albus turns around to see headmistress McGonagall standing behind them.

"Oh dear God. Harry! Take that boy to hospital wing immediately!" she rushed towards them, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Oh God, you Mr. Albus Potter follow me to my office! RIGHT NOW!" She yells.

* * *

Scorpius was taken to St. Mungo's right away, Draco was on his break when he was called in for emergency. When he walked into the room of the patient he didn't accept to see his own son laying on the bed. All the colors had felt Draco's face, his stomach had flipped over and he ran to Scorpius to check his heart beat.

"We need to take him under surgery right away Mr. Malfoy! He has an internal bleeding! His stomach is bruised badly and intestines are bleeding. He has a couple of broken ribs which are dangerously poking his lungs" one of the nurse shots at him, handing him the reports.

"L-Lets start with the ribs first, if God forbid the ribs poke through his lungs, he'll die" Draco says grabbing his wand.

After 4 painful hours, the surgery ended successfully. Draco's knees gave out and he took a seat beside his son's bed. He grabbed Scorpius's pale hand and kissed his knuckles. There was a small knock on the door "come in" Draco says tiredly. A tall boy in Gryffindor robs walked in and Draco was painfully reminded of the wizard world saviour.

"Hello James" greeted Draco. The boy had his head hanging down as he bit his lips.

"I am sorry Mr. Malfoy" James says with guilt.

"For what?" asks Draco staring at Scorpius, scared that his son might stop breathing if he looks away.

"I couldn't protect Scorpius" he says softly. Draco smiles, typical Gryffindor he thinks. he kisses Scorpius cheek and gets up to ruffle James's red hair.

"Nonsense. You saved his life from what I heard. I must say, I am impressed by your skills. Not may can perform Vulnera Sanentur at your age but you did it so perfectly. Have you thought about going into healing?" Draco asks with a gentle smile. James beams at him and nods "Yes! I think it's brilliant!"

Draco raises his eyebrow at him "You should do some volunteering at St. Mungo's, if you wish I could get you in"

"Really? Would you really do that!?" James gaps at him.

"Of course" Draco smiles

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy! I would love that" James said with a wide grin.

* * *

It's been 2 days and Scorpius still didn't gain conscious. There was a long food pipe shoved down his nostrils and fresh bandages wrapped around his wounds. Draco never left his side, he barely ate and slept. He stayed in the room, not even going home, watching over him and waiting for Scorpius to open his beautiful eyes. Other healers were very concerned for Draco's health, they have tried to get the blonde out of the room but Draco stubbornly refused to move. On the third day, Ron and Hermione had come for a visit with James, Rose and Lily to assure Draco that Scorpius would be okay. Ron had brought Draco's favourite and forcefully fed the blonde himself not listening to any of Draco's protest. James had let Draco know that Albus got suspended from Hogwarts till New Year's and a letter from Head mistress had let Draco know that Scorpius was allowed to be on leave till New Year's for recovery. James mentioned that Albus was dying to see Scorpius but his parents had grounded him and he couldn't leave the house. As for Andrew Nott, the boy was expelled from Hogwarts for almost taking away a student's life. Pansy and Blaise visited every day bringing either breakfast, lunch or dinner with them. They normally spend an hour or two with Draco and right before leaving they would always say ' _don't worry Dray, Scorpius is strong. Believe in him, he'll wake up soon'_ and that was enough to let the little fire of hope in Draco's chest burning.

* * *

Draco let out a sigh, his heart was heavy and only Scorpius bubbly voice could fix that. It's been 5 days and Scorpius still showed no signs of waking up. He gentle pushed away Scorpius's blond bangs from his forehead. Draco leaned down and kissed his pale forehead.

"Come on Scorp" he gently stroked his thumb on his son's very pale cheeks "Wake up already, darling" he whispered.

"You know Scorpius wouldn't be so happy to see you like this" Draco's eyes widen slowly and he feels his heartbeat slow down. He doesn't dare to turn around. Still bending over Scorpius he closes his eyes and listens to his fast heartbeat. He gulps and tries to tell himself to calm down.

"Did you eat anything, Draco? I got you your favourite, chicken and butterbeer"

Draco's eyes snap open, he takes a deep breath, stands up and looks back to see Harry Potter leaning against the door a smile on his lips.

"Harry…" Draco whispers.

"Hello Draco" Harry says with a smirk walking forward and stopping in front of the blonde. Oh Draco was so beautiful, even with his hair messy and light circles from stress under his eyes. Harry felt the air getting caught in his throat. They gaze into each other's eyes, searching for something, looking deeply. Harry places the food shopping bag he was holding onto the side table.

"It's okay, he's going to be okay" Harry says resting his hand on Draco's small shoulder giving it a light squeeze and suddenly Draco feels tired. So tired. He leans his head forward and let it drop Harry's shoulder.

 ** _I want you forever_**

Harry freezes. The only thing he could hear was Draco's gentle breathing and his heart beating against his ribs. Was this really happening? Was Draco seriously right here, in his arms. Could it really be that easy? He gulps, too scared to move, what if the moment shatters if he moves? This is so unreal but when Draco's platinum hair tickles his neck Harry knows that it's all real. Harry breathes in... should he hug Draco? What if the blonde pulls away? Surely he will, it is Draco after all. No he couldn't take the risk… but it's been so long. He wanted to hug Draco, hold him in his arms against his chest. Gathering his courage, slowly he brings his arms up and wraps them around the blonde protectively. Draco flinches but doesn't move and Harry lets out his breath which he didn't know he was holding. It's been long. So long. He closed his eyes, listening to their hearts beats and even now they beat together, in the same rhythm. Harry brings Draco closer to him and the blonde's head perfectly tucks under his chin. He missed his terribly. He missed having Draco in his arms. It's been so long… nineteen years to be exact.

 ** _Even when we are not together…_**

Harry gulps "He'll be okay" he promises, whispering into Draco's ear.

"He's all I have got… I'll go crazy if anything happens to him" Harry feels his heart break into piece as he rubs circles on the other's back. Draco sounds so fragile as if he would break down any second.

"Nothing will happen to him, I promise. He's just sleeping and when he wakes up he'll be as good as new" Harry says tightening his grip around Draco, bringing his head down and nuzzling his nose in Draco's hair. He breathes in the familiar strawberry scent of the blonde and smiles to himself. Something don't change. Not matter how long it's been… No matter how much the time has passed, no matter how big the distance is…something just don't change. Gently Draco pushes Harry away from him "you shouldn't be here" he says. Harry feels his heart ache and he knew the moment was over.

"I came to check… Albus was worried" _and I was worried about you. I heard you haven't been eating or sleeping properly_ he adds the last part to himself.

"He's recovering. I am taking care of him" Draco says dryly and Harry gives him a sad smile. ' _If he's recovering why aren't you eating?_ _who is taking care of you?'_ Harry thinks, his heart dropping down to his stomach. Just a moment ago Draco was in his arms, his mask fallen and now he was back to being a Malfoy. Unbelievable.

"We keep going in circles, Draco" Harry whispers. He watches as Draco looks down, his grey eyes showing no emotions. The room is quite, the only noise is coming from the monitor which is keeping track of Scorpius's heart beat. The sound is loud, **_beep. Beep. Beep._**

"You and I…" He looks up and locks his eyes with Harry's "we'll always have an unfinished business" Harry's heart throb. He wants nothing but to sink his teeth into those red lips. Get his arms around the blonde, hold him tight but Harry has to remind himself to stay away. That they can no longer be what they were before and that hurts. They gaze into each other, holding back on desire, not knowing what to do.

"You should go" Draco says looking away

"Drac-

"Leave Potter, or we'll regret it" Draco says bitterly. Harry lets out a frustrated sigh and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I am going to show Albus… They should know" Draco looks up at Harry eyes widen knowing exactly what Harry meant.

"Are you crazy!?" He yells. He watches as Harry shakes his head and steps forward to capture him in a tight hug.

"Albus wants to end his relationship with Scorpius" Harry whispers against the blonde's ears.

"No…" Draco gaps bringing his hands up to Harry's neck, holding him close. "He can't, you have to stop him" he says gripping on to Harry's neck tightly.

"They need a reason to go on Draco…" And Draco shuts his eyes, his heart aching "let's show them our story" he says softly closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose in Draco's platinum hair. The warmth of Harry's body welcomes Draco and he feels himself melting in Harry's strong arms.

"Alright… for Scorpius's happiness" he mumbles against Harry's neck.

"For Albus's happiness" Harry says back gently as he pulls back. Draco's light grey eyes look at him with intense emotions and Harry smiles. He's the only one who can break Draco's mask. Harry leans forward to place a soft, innocent kiss on his forehead.

 ** _Don't think that I can explain it_**

"Till next time Draco" He says tucking the platinum locks behind his hair. Draco reaches up and grabs Harry's sun kissed hand. He brings it forward to his lips and kisses his knuckles gently.

"Till next time… Harry" Draco says his heart throbbing. Harry starts to walk backwards, their hands slipping out of grip with every step he takes. Harry's hand slides back, till it's only their fingers intertwined. Their eyes locked together and slowly the tips of their fingers slip out and a silent ' _don't go, stay_ ' leaves hanging in the air heavily. Their hands fall back to their sides and Draco had to bite his lower lip hard to keep himself quite. Harry gives Draco a last longing smile before turning and walks out of the room without looking back with only one thought ' _when will I see you again?'_

 ** _What can I say? It's complicated._**

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was blinded by the bright light. He let out a groan and tried to move. A sharp pain went through his body and he almost let out a scream. He think his stomach is about to fall out of his body, the pain is almost unbearable. 'Okay maybe if I don't move, it would hurt less' he thinks biting his lips and holding his tears back.

"Scorpius! Can you hear me son?" he looks to the side without turning his head, he doesn't want to take any chances at all. He lets out a loud gasp and he could feel the tears coming in his eyes 'daddy' he says in a dry voice. Draco leans down and hugs his son's fragile body.

"Thank God. I almost lost you" Draco says his voice shaking. Scorpius lets out a cry of pain "no… hurts. Don't touch me…" Draco immediately pulls back and runs to grab a painless potion from the cupboard.

"Drink this Scorpius" Draco says trying not to panic. He puts the potion on the side table and gently grabs Scorpius shoulders to help him get up.

"AH! NO! STOP!" Scorpius screams loud, his whole body burns with pain. It's like he's on fire. Just a touch feels like someone has hit him with a bludger many times.

"Shh, it's okay. Just a little bit more" Draco says lightly. His heart breaks watching his precious son in pain. When Scorpius is finally sit up Draco helps him drink the potion and watches as the younger relaxes down a little.

"Better?" and Scorpius nods.

"Go to sleep Scorp" Draco says cupping Scorpius's face and kissing his forehead. Scorpius holds onto Draco's shirt and shakes his head "No, I feel like this is a dream and when I'll wake up you'll be gone" tears roll down his cheeks and Draco's heart shatters into tiny pieces.

"No, Scorp. I'll be right here when you wake up. I'll be waiting for you" Draco whips his son's tears away and kisses his cheeks gently.

"Promise Daddy?" Scorpius says looking up with his big grey eyes. Draco kisses his son's forehead again "Promise, darling" he says. With a sigh Scorpius lays back down, dozed with sleep.

"Albus?" he mumbles.

"Albus is fine, just worried about you" Draco sitting beside Scorpius on the bed as he runs his fingers through the blonde locks of his hair.

"Hmm… tell him I am okay" his eyes were too heavy to keep them open.

"I will" Draco mumbles as Scorpius drifts off to sleep. Closing his eyes, Draco lets out a shaky sigh, biting his lower lips as he swallows a lump in his throat. Scorpius was finally awake. Oh, thank God.

* * *

When Scorpius wakes up again he realizes he's not in the same place as he was in last time he woke up. His body is in less pain then last time and his throat is dried up. It takes him a minute to realize that he's in his room at Malfoy Manor. He feels a warm body laced around him and turns his head to see his dad sleeping besides him. Scorpius lets out a small giggle and snuggles into his dad's chest under the blanket. Draco let's out a groan and opens his eyes to find Scorpius fidgeting.

"Morning Scorpius" Draco says with a lazy smile as he runs his hands through his son's hair.

"You are a big boy daddy. You are supposed to sleep in your own bed even if you do get nightmares" Scorpius says with a grin, hugging his dad tightly. Draco used to say that to him when he was younger and would climb up his dad's bed after every nightmares.

"Don't get sassy with me Scorp" Draco grumbles and Scorpius lets out another giggle.

"You scared me to death, young man" Draco kisses Scorpius forehead.

"I am sorry" Scorpius pouts "Why am I home dad?" he asks looking around.

"You and Albus got suspended till New year's" Draco says with a yawn.

"WHAT!? WHY?" Scorpius yells jumping up. Draco gets up immediately and puts Scorpius back on to the bed.

"You must rest! I still have to change your bandages" Scorpius looks down to see his naked chest covered with white straps of bandages.

"Dad, please tell what happened? Why was Albus suspended?" Scorpius asks his heart beating in his throat, his stomach twirling from panic. Draco looks into his son's worried eyes and lets out a sigh.

"After you passed out, Ave led Albus to you. Albus lost control over his magic when he saw you bleeding half-to-dead. He went after Andrew…" Scorpius lets out a loud gasp "and he almost killed him" Scorpius slams his hand over his eyes "That bloody idiot!" he chokes out. Draco run his fingers through Scorpius's hair gently hoping to calm him down.

"You are on a leave till New Year's for recovery…" he finishes. When Scorpius says nothing, Draco feels his heart breaking.

"Albus left you a letter" and Scorpius drops his arm down, looking at Draco again.

"It's on the side table" He says helping Scorpius sit up. The younger reaches out to his side table and grabs the white envelope. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. Slowly he rips the envelope open and takes out the letter inside.

 _My dearest Scorpius,_

 _I am so worried. You have been in a coma for 6 days already._

Scorpius gasps and looks at Draco "I was in a coma?" he asks. Draco gives a nod and says "For a week" Scorpius gulps and turns his head back to the letter.

 _I am so sorry I couldn't protect you, love. I shall never forgive myself. I know you must be angry with me but I assure you I was so lost in the idea of revenge that I had no control over me. When I saw you laying on the ground, cold and barely breathing… I thought I had lost you. My heart stopped beating and I realised life without you is no life at all for me. I love you Scorpius, I truly do but seeing you in pain hurts me even more. My only regret is that why didn't I put that bloody Nott into coma. Scorpius, I have a confession to make. Let's spend these Christmas breaks away from each other and think about our relationship. You and I both know how risky our relationship is. I can't put your life in danger, again. I think we both need a break. I am sorry love, till New Year's night then, when we see each other again, take care._

 _Yours,_

 _Albus._

Scorpius crumbles the letter in his hands and throws it away. Draco raises his eyebrow at him as Scorpius grips onto the blanket.

"He says we should take a ' _break_ '. Fine with me! I don't wish to see his face anyway" he shouts his knuckles going white from the strong hold.

"Scorpius don't you think you are over-reacting a little too much?" Draco says.

"No… He's right, we need to think about this" Scorpius sighs, he crawls over to Draco and lays his head on his laps "No one wants us together. The whole wizard world hates us" he finishes

"Do you really wish to break up over society's disapproval?" Draco argues running his finger through his son's blond locks.

"… It's not that easy dad. You don't understand. It's not just disapproval" Scorpius closes his eyes "They insult us, they bully us, target us and treat us like dirt as if our love has no meaning to them" his voice cracks in between but he doesn't bother to cover it up. Draco let's out a small chuckle "I understand completely" he says.

"It's like our love is forbidden" Scorpius whispers.

"Is that so?" a sad smile appears on his face "Oh Scorp, I truly hope you never find out the true meaning of forbidden love" he whispers softly. Scorpius watches his dad's face curiously, he had never seen so many emotions on his face before.

"I would like to show you something later. Would you be interested in knowing?" Draco says leaning down to kiss Scorpius's forehead as his son nods.

"I want to show you a story" he says.

"Story? What story?" Scorpius asks confused.

"You will see but for now I want you to rest and recover. We'll talk about this again tomorrow" Draco smiles, stroking his thumb against Scorpius cheeks "now what would you like to eat?" he asks.

"Chicken!" Scorpius says with a grin as he almost bounced out of Draco's lap. Draco chuckles and calls over an elf to request chicken for lunch.

The elf jumps in happiness seeing Scorpius awake "EHHHH! Master Scorpius! you awake! Cherry is so happy!" she squeaked. Scorpius laughed and Draco instructed on cherry to make chicken for lunch which she happily agreed to.

* * *

Harry knocks on to the wooden door in front of him.

"Come in" he hears his son's voice from the other side. Harry turns the handle and walks into the room closing the door behind. Albus was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"I have some good news for you" he says and Albus turns his head up to look at him.

"Scorpius woke up yesterday" he watches as Albus throws his book on the bed and his face lights up.

"Truly?" he asks and Harry gives a nod. Albus lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes his body back onto the wooden headboard of his bed. Harry walks over and sits beside Albus onto the soft matter.

"Can I ask you something?" he says. Albus looks into his dad's eyes and gives a timid nod.

Harry grabs Albus's hands "Tell me the truth Albus. Do you really love Scorpius?" he says rashly, gripping on to his son's hands tightly. Oh no, here we go. Albus feels his heart beating. This is the moment he tells his dad that he's gay and is in fact in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus had his eyes shut closed so tightly that he could see small white stars "Y-Yes" he shutters. He waited for the shots and screams to come his way but all he got was silence. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up to face his father. His breath caught in his lungs and he could feel his heart break in piece. His dad looked so blank. It was like he wasn't there anymore rather he looked lost. Harry pulled his hands away from Albus's grip, he could feel his body shaking. Albus looked down at his empty hands feeling the lost warmth, as he started to breath heavily. His father had rejected him, what could be worse than that. He knew this would happen, he knew it would hurt, he should be prepared for this! So why does it hurt so badly, why does it feel like he's been stabbed my knives.

"W-What…? But isn't he your best friend?" Albus closed his eyes hearing the skeptic in his father's voice. No strength left he lets out the warm tears which he had been holding back for so long and they finally start to slide down his face "I-… No. Yes?" He gulps "S-Scor-... Scorp-pius… I am in l-love with-" he tries to mumble out the words but they get caught up in his hics and sobs.

"I-I am sorry dad, I am s-so sorry. I-I know I have a-always been the odd one in the family. I-I am w-weird and I always seem to be a-a failure" He said looking up to his father "B-But he's all I think about. I-I tried so **_so so bloody hard _**to stay away from him. I have tried everything so stop myself b-but there is just something about him. Pulling me back. A voice inside my head pushing me towards him, telling me it's just him or anyone else" He gulps down the saliva in his mouth. The tears were flowing more profusely now, and Albus's voice was starting to sound a little ragged. "Everytime, **_everytime_** he's around me I can't think straight. He's all I see dad. I can't go a day without him, without seeing him." He reaches out and grabs Harry's hands in his own "I- I get s-so jealous of anyone who tries to flirt with them or tries to ask him out. I hate it. Can't stand the thought of him with anyone but me. He's so perfect, so brilliant, I can't get enough" He squeezes Harry's hand hoping that he would get some kind of reaction from his father. "A-And, dad-I love him... **So much** … That it hurts sometimes. Like when he avoids me I feel so bloody crappy. It feels like he's slowly killing me when he refuses to talk to me. You have no idea what I was going through knowing Scorpius couldn't wake up from his coma" he says letting out another sob "I-I am sorry, I tried. I truly did you can ask James and Lily..." Albus looks into his father's wide eyes. He can't think straight anymore, his dad's silence is killing him. Harry should yell at him. Tell him how much of a disappointment he is to him. He should say something. Anything! Anything is fine as long as it's not silence. Harry takes his hand out of Albus's hold and reaches up to his son's face to wipe away the rolling tears.

"Al…" his voice is so warm and soft that Albus could feel the scars on his heart healing almost immediately. He feels his dad's hands coming to his shoulders and bringing him into a warm hug.

"It's okay Albus… It's okay. I am right here" Harry says softly as he rubs his son's back gently. Albus sits on his lap and curls around his chest like a small child trying to hide himself and Harry can't help but to wrap his arm around him protectively. He feels Albus grabbing onto his shirt as the boy lets out more sobs. "Shh…" Harry says softly moving his hand up and down on Albus's back, trying his best to comfort him. His son melts into his arms as he rubs his head on Harry's shirt wiping his tears away.

"I am not mad or angry you know. I am just shocked. Why didn't you tell me earlier? I don't fancy finding out something this important from _prophets_ " Harry said once Albus had calm down. Albus pushes himself away from his dad and looks at him with a frown on his face.

"I wasn't ready to accept it myself either, once I found out. I thought you would hate me. I thought everyone would hate us, since Malfoys and Potters have such a beautiful history of hatred" The sarcasm was dripping from his voice, Harry noticed "I know grandma would most definitely be disappointed and ask me to reconsider on my love interest choices. Aunt Hermione might seem to like Mr. Malfoy but I feel like she is faking it most of the times. Uncle Ron might actually approve since he actually likes Mr. Malfoy as a friend. Mom will most likely ask me to break up because you already know her dislike towards Mr. Malfoy. And… you dad" Harry didn't need to know his son's next word, he already knew by the sad emotions running in Albus's eyes. "You _hate_ Mr. Malfoy. How was I supposed to tell you?" Albus thinks he's going mad because his father had just started to laugh out loud. Maybe it's not him and it's his dad who has finally gone nuts.

"Oh, if you only knew how much I _really **hate** Draco Malfoy" _ Harry grins widely. Albus raises his eyebrow and sends him a dad-are-you-feeling-alright? Look. Harry let out another small chuckle "so those are your reasons of hiding?" he asked. Albus nods sadly looking down he whispered "it's almost like our love is forbidden…"

"Forbidden huh…" Albus catches bitterness in his dad's eyes and lifts his head up to see the pain in his father's eyes.

"You don't know the first thing about Forbidden Love Albus" He finished with a sad smile on his face and the dripping soreness in his voice. His son looks at him in confusion but Harry decides to continue "I think you should get back together with Scorpius. I'll stand beside you because my son has every right to love whoever he wants" For the first time, since Albus came back home he gives Harry a real smile. Harry almost beamed at his son but held himself back. Albus shook his head "No dad it's fine. Scorpius and I already received enough negative comments from Hogwarts and the whole wizard world actually. I don't think it will work out for us. Scorpius almost died for God shakes. No dad, I wouldn't risk it" the young boy says.

"Don't you dare give your love up on opinion of society Albus Potter or else you'll regret it your whole life!" Harry almost yells crossing his brows in frustration. Albus jumps a little on the harsh tone of his father but relaxes once he hears a tired sigh from his dad.

"Dad, you don't understand how har-"

"Oh I understand just fine Albus" Harry says cutting him off. "After all, there is a charm about forbidden love which makes it so desirable" he says and Albus raise his eyebrow at him.

"You know about the war. About how me, Uncle Ron, aunt Hermione and other fighters fought against Voldemort" He watches Albus nod "but you don't know what happened next"

"Didn't you and Mom get married after graduating from Hogwarts?" said Albus in a matter of fact. Harry lets a sad smile slip on his face and Albus can feel the curiosity in him rising.

"Yes, but before that comes my 8th year in Hogwarts. There's an untold story that only few people. You can call it a forbidden story" Albus can see his dad is lost in the past as he speaks.

"A forbidden story…?" the Slytherin boy repeats quietly.

"Before officially breaking it off with Scorpius I would like you to see my memories of my 8th year. Once you have seen the memories you are free to make your decision and I promise I won't stop you" Harry says with a small smile. Albus stares at his father for a few minutes. The moment is peaceful and he can't help but to say "These memories… why do you want me to see them? Surely they would be something personally if you have them hidden safely"

Harry stays quiet for a second "Because I want you and Scorpius to have something I could never have" he says with a small smile on his lips.

"Something you couldn't have? But dad you have everything…" Albus mumbles with a frown on his face. 'Besides parents…' he thinks. Harry lets out a dry chuckle "Not everything, but if you don't wish to see the-"

"Okay dad… you win. I'll watch them" Albus says with a brilliant smile and Harry can't help but to hug his son again.

"I am so proud of you Albus. So proud" Harry whispers. Albus not trusting his voice, hugs his dad tighter and closes his eyes trying to memorize this moment forever. He's so lucky to have a father.

* * *

Albus walks over to the Pensieve, in his dad's study room. He looks over his shoulder where his father stood behind him.

"You sure about this dad?" He asks once more.

"Of course" Harry says with a smile. Albus turns his head back and looks at his reflection on the memory pool. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath " _I'll be waiting for you right here Al"_ he hears his dad's voice right before he dips his head in the water.

* * *

"Ahh !" his body flies in circles and in a few seconds he lands on the ground. He looks around to see platform 9 ¾ crowded with students parents and Aurors. ' _Aurors? Why are they here? Why am I here?"_ Albus thinks.

"Come on Harry! Or we'll miss the train!" A loud gasp escapes Albus's lips. There in the crowd stood his dad looking like any 18th year old with a grin on his face.

Albus knew exactly what timeline he was in. It was nineteen years ago, the only 8th year Hogwarts ever had and will have. The mythical 8th year which rumored to have many different stories and many different endings. Now, he'll get to see the truth. Whatever it was his dad so tent on showing, he'll finally see. Right when he was about to walk over to the Gryffindor cab someone brushes by his shoulder. His breath hitched on the familiar scent of vanilla and his heart jumped to his stomach.

"Scorpius...?" he looked up to see the back of the slytherin rob and platinum hair. His eyes widen and he whispers "Mr. Malfoy…"

* * *

Well, that's to it for this chap! In the next following chapters you'll find out why Ron and Draco are on such friendly terms and what the hell happened to Draco and Harry? Comments would be appreciated, thank you for reading :)


	3. Can we be friends?

I was feeling confused on how to write a memory... but I managed somehow. Hopefully, it's all good.

* * *

Albus feels the air knocked out of his lungs. Mr. Malfoy was beautiful, possibly the most gorgeous human being Albus had ever seen. His skin was smooth, wrinkle free, not that older Draco had many wrinkles on his face just under his eyes. His perfect v- shape face glowed, he had big grey eyes with long lashes and lips so red that they almost looked painted with red lipstick. His skin was pale like a silk layer of a fresh snow with a natural red blush on his cheeks, possible from the cold weather. His brows were shaped perfectly in an arch, his platinum hair were pushed back elegantly. He looked shorter, slimmer, younger and just so beautiful. ' _Dad was right'_ Albus thinks _'Mr. Malfoy's beauty can be compared to no one'_

* * *

Scorpius lads right on platform 9 ¾, he blinks and looks around. The place is filled with students, parents and Aurors. ' _Aurors? Why are they here?'_ he thinks tilting his head. Scorpius turns around to see if he can find a familiar face. His face lights up as a loud gasp escapes his when he sees platinum hair and slytherin robs.

"OH! IT'S DADDY!" he jumps and runs off to the blond with a huge grin on his face. He stops right in front of Draco who seems to standing alone leaning against a long pole away from the crowd, looking bored.

"Hi young daddy! I am Scorpius, your son" he says smiling but Draco seems to not hear him "Oh-! Scorp you silly geek, he can't hear you" he giggles to himself covering his mouth with his hands. Looking at Draco he proudly thinks that his dad is the most beautiful human being in his teenager days. Not that he still isn't but there's just some unique magic about younger beauty which older beauty can't beat.

"Daddy is so beautiful" he grins.

"Draco!" Scorpius turns his head to see a tall girl and a tall man running towards them. He watches as his dad turns his head slowly with a slightest smile on his face.

"Aunt Pansy! Hello Uncle Blaise!" Scorpius grins as Pansy launches herself onto his father in a very tight hug.

"Hello Draco darling" she says in her squeaky voice.

"Hello my darling Scorpius" he says to himself imitating Pansy and then giggles. The trio start to walk towards the train and Scorpius skips along just behind them.

"Ugh, bloody Auror. Look how they are crowded around you as if you are the next Dark lord" Blaise said looking annoyed. Scorpius arches his eyebrow realizing that Aurors were standing around his dad in a distance, watching him intensely. ' _That's right, 8_ _th_ _year was after the war and daddy was a… death eater. That explains the Aurors'_ Scorpius thinks with a frown on his face.

"In all honest, I am surprised they let us come back" Pansy whispers and a sudden silence fall on them.

" _Would you look at that"_ Scorpius turns his head and gasps, he turns his head to his dad to see the surprise which washes through Draco's face as he turns around as well.

"Oh! Daddy look! It's Mr. Potter, Hi Mr. Potter!" Scorpius says happily, reaching out to hold Draco's arm but instead his hand passes through his dad's arm as if he had touched a ghost. Scorpius pouts.

' _Wow, Mr. Potter looks different'_ Scorpius think. His tall body looks fit and strong, his black hair so messy that they almost look sexy as they fall on his forehead covering the center of his glasses. The Gryffindor rob fits on him so nicely, it so perfectly shapes out his built arm muscles. His nice light-brown skin glows under the sunlight and that smirk which plays on his lips makes him even more irresistible. Scorpius's eyes fall onto the right side of his face, his hair is tucked behind his ear, showing the fine sliver piercing. Some lose locks were falling from the tucked hair, but the sliver ring on his ear still glowed. He looks hot and sexy, no other way to describe it. Most importantly Mr. Potter has strong presences, everyone was looking at him and soon Scorpius realises that they are the center of attention. He watches as Mr. Potter and his dad stared at each other. There was some tension between them which was making the young Slytherin nervous and hide behind his dad's slim waist.

"Potter, to what we own the pleasure of your company too" he hears Uncle Blaise say in a forced happy voice.

"I can't believe you have the balls to come back to Hogwarts again Malfoy. Especially since it was you who let the death eaters in" Scorpius gaps at Harry, he has never seen the man speak like that to anyone, with so much disgust in the tone of his voice. "Why don't you just take your pretty little face back to that filthy Manor, where you belong" Harry finished glaring daggers at the blond.

"That was mean!" Scorpius says his brows crossed and a frown on his lips.

"What did you say potter!?" Blaise growls his fingers curling into a fist. Draco grabs his arm and shakes his head. He then grabs onto Pansy's hand, turns them around and starts to walk away from the Gryffindor trio.

"Run along Malfoy, that's what you are good at anyway" Harry shouts at their backs as the people around them laugh.

* * *

Albus can't believe his eyes. Is this his dad? Did he just say that to Mr. Malfoy? He follows the Gryffindor trio inside the train, listening to their conversation and refusing to believe his ears.

"Did you see his face? God I wanted to punch him so bad" Harry laughs.

"I am surprised he didn't say anything back" Hermione relied.

"As if he could. I would have broken his jaw otherwise, I hate that bastard so bloody much" Harry growls through his gritted teeth.

"He did save Fred" Ron says quietly as Harry opens the door to an empty cab.

"Hardly, some of the wall still managed to fall on Fred and if you have forgotten that's the reason why he's in coma" Harry says rolling his eyes. Albus feels annoyed, why was dad acting like a 12 year old? He knew that his dad and Mr. Malfoy hated each other but this was ridiculous.

"I didn't forget. I am just saying Malfoy didn't have to create a shield to protect Fred. He could have just let him die" Ron said shrugging. Harry and Hermione eyed him suspiciously "Are you siding that filthy ferret, Ron?" Harry asks his eyes narrowing.

"I am not taking sides. Just stating facts. Never mind that, have you spoken with Ginny yet?" Ron said changing the topic and it worked like a charm.

"Not yet, I have been so busy with interviews and ministry" Harry sighs and soon Draco was forgotten.

* * *

Scorpius sits beside his dad in the cab sofas swinging his legs as Pansy and Blaise sit on the sofa in front of them.

"I can't believe Potter. Just because he saved the wizard world doesn't been he has the right to boss around. The fame is getting to him I tell ya" Pansy huffs crossing her arms and Blaise nods. Draco cups his chin and looks outside the window as he hears a loud horn of the train. In a minute the train starts to move.

"Seriously Draco how long are you going to take this silence of yours? You haven't talk since the war ended. That was six months ago, I truly miss your voice and our conversations" Blaise says worriedly placing his hand on Draco's thigh.

"SIX MONTHS!? WHY DADDY?" Scorpius yells gaping in shock looking at his father who was still gazing outside the window. He wasn't aware of this, how come his dad or Uncle Blaise never mentioned this to him before? Draco looks at Blaise, then he reaches down to grab his dark hand in his. They look into each other's eyes as if they are having a mind conversation. Then Blaise lets out a sigh "I know Draco, I know but I am just worried for you" he says. Scorpius titles his head confused. What just happened? They just looked at each other and Uncle Blaise understood something? Scorpius wishes he could ask for an explanation but they can't hear him. So he has no choice but to watch the memory.

* * *

Suddenly the scene changes and Albus is standing in the great hall, ' _The memory has switch'_ Albus thinks.

"Good evening everyone, today I stand before you all to say that I have never been so proud of Hogwarts student. We all have come a long way, through happiness and sadness, through pain and suffer. We all have lost loved ones in the war and may the kind souls rest in peace as they watch over us. We all share the same pain, the same emptiness yet still we all stand tall" McGonagall's voice echoed proudly in the Great Hall "Today I would like to clear that we are all the same. The war has ended. Let us start new again." her eyes dangerously wandered to the Gryffindor towards the Slytherin table and Albus heard his dad snored as he rolled his eyes "Let us all move on from the war and onto the new beginning. There is no 'wrong' side or 'right' side anymore, we are all equal now and I want everyone to remember that. I am sure that would be a wish of Dumbledore as well"whehh She said her voice cutting soft at the end "before we welcome the first years, everyone please give a round of applause to our 8th years and welcome them back to Hogwarts for a successful year that they all deserve" A loud roar of cheers, clapping and whistling were heard in the hall and Albus was dumbstruck at the loud cheering. He looked to the other side and noticed that there was a very little amount of Slytherin students at the table. If he had to guess he would assume maybe 200 students were sitting at the long table, filling only the quarter of the Slytherin table and leaving the rest empty. Albus felt his stomach fall as he swallowed, he felt pity for the slytherins, that was his house after all… or at least future house? His eyes then landed on a familiar platinum head, a small smile fell on his lips when he saw Draco's bored face as he cupped his cheek with his elbow resting on the table. Albus noticed two tall people sitting beside him, one a beautiful female with dark short black hair and the other a handsome tan man 'it must be Mr and Ms. Zabini' he thinks.

"The Slytherin first years look scared" Albus turned his head to see his mom sitting beside his dad as first years got sorted in their new houses.

"Of course they would. Malfoy is the headboy after all" Hermione said her voice filled with disgust.

"What!? Malfoy? You must be joking" Harry yelled as Hermione shook her head. A strange sense of pride washed through Albus, he was already so impressed by Mr. Malfoy this just busted up the pride.

"No, apparently, McGonagall requested for Malfoy personally. She didn't even look at any other applications and funny enough Malfoy never applied for one" Hermione said crossing her arms.

"So she just asked him and he agreed?" Ron said as he clapped for a first year who got put in Gryffindor.

"No, during the meeting, he looked clueless on why he was there. Then McGonagall suddenly announced her decision, he had declined at first, just by shaking his head. Did you know Malfoy is on silence?" She said with a hint of curiosity, her eyes travelling to the front of the hall and then back to her friends.

"Silence? What do you mean?" Albus could see the shine glittering in his father's eyes, his voice filled with interest as he leaned forward to listen.

"He stopped talking, haven't said a word since war ended apparently" Hermione said.

"What?" three shocked voices said including Albus, ' _surely she is lying? That's insane'_ Albus thought glancing over to Draco who had a blank expression.

"Yes, he didn't speak at all during the meeting. Just took notes once he agreed with a nod"

"Wait… so he said yes just by shaking his head and McGonagall let him?" Ginny said her eyes widen, he voice filled with disgust.

"Actually she insisted that he's the only worthy enough for the title" Albus frowned at Hermione when she rolled her eyes, he didn't like how they all spoke badly of Mr. Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Worthy for the headboy title? Is she insane? He was a death eater!" Harry felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach. His eyes fell on the Slytherin table in front of him to the platinum hair boy who clearly paid no attention to his surroundings. He suddenly felt the urge to smack that pretty face of his onto the table. 'The git probably thinks he's too good for everyone' Harry thinks.

"Well, she did just clarified that she wants us all to treat each other equally. Also to be fair, before the war, Malfoy did have excellent attendance, he's brilliant and a confident leader. He has all the characteristic to be a headboy. It would make sense why she wouldn't hand over the Slytherins to anyone other Malfoy" Ron said thoughtfully crossing his arms, making a small 'hum' from the back of his throat as an approval. They all looked at him with wide eyes as if he had grown another head and Albus had the urge to high-five his beloved uncle.

"What?" he questioned with a frown

"What's wrong with you? You have been defending that git since we came" Hermione said her brows frowned.

"If stating fact is what you call defending then so be it" He shrugged his shoulder "Who is the headgirl then? Please let it not be Pansy, she'll scare the first years away" Uncle Ron was good at changing topics Albus realised.

"Yeah, Hermione who's the head girl?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Astoria Greengrass" she said and Albus let out a gasp. ' _That's Scorps mum! A match made in heaven then. Headboy and Headgirl, is that how they met?'_ Albus wondered.

"Congratulations first years and welcome to Hogwarts!" Albus turned his head towards the front where the headmistress stood. A loud applause was heard as everyone welcomed the first years "After the feast, I want the Headboys and Headgirls from each house to take the students back to their respected common rooms" she said and with a flick of her wand rich food and drinks appeared on each tables. "We hope you all have a wonderful year at Hogwarts! Let the feast begin" She finished with a smile.

* * *

"Hello Draco" Scorpius watched in awe as his mother made her way to his father. Draco blinked as Astoria Greengrass made her way through the crowd, walking towards him. She was a beautiful women with straight blond hair reaching to her shoulders, pale skin, blue eyes, pointy nose and thin lips. She had nice curves and a gorgeous smile which could take away any heart. He nodded at her in greeting as she stepped in front of him.

"I assume I would be leading the first years then?" She smiled at him softly. Scorpius felt tears coming to his eyes. His mom was standing in front of him, looking healthy and ever so strong. The last time he saw her was when she looked dead pale, with heavy dark circles under her eyes and life almost gone. He had missed her so much. So much.

"M-Mother" he shuttered as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Oh my lovely mother, how have I missed you" he said reaching out his shaky hand, hoping to touch her face again. Though his fingers went through her face and he bit his lip down, breathing in his sobs.

"I love you mother, I love you so much. I miss you every day, every minute and every second. I hope heaven is treating you well" he choked out trembling fingers making their way up to his mouth.

Draco gave her nod and stepped aside giving her space to walk towards the first years. Scorpius whips his tears away and looks up to see his mother standing in front of the slytherin students with her hands on her hips and confident look playing on her face.

"Hello first years" she said in her headgirl voice and gained the attention of not only the first years but every slytherin student.

"I am Astoria Greengrass, headgirl of Slytherin House for this year" Scorpius watched her stepping to the side giving the view of his father who was standing behind her "and this is Draco Malfoy, headboy of Slytherin House for this year" she finished. The first years looked scared of Draco but the blonde only gave a nod to them, looking at them with a strong gaze of a headboy. Some of them nodded back shyly and Draco let a small smile slip on his lips.

"I would ask all the slytherin students to follow us to the dungeon" the Slytherins from each year look at on another puzzled nevertheless they all get up and follow them to the dungeon

Scorpius blinks and in a second he is standing in the Slytherin common room. His dad, aunt Pansy, uncle Blaise and his mom stood in the middle of the room with students surrounding them.

Astoria steps forward "We are Slytherin. What are we?" she says, her voice sharp and confident. "Slytherins!" Pansy and Blaise yell out as the rest of the students watch them curiously. "We are believed to be cunning, resourcefulness and ambitions! BUT! What we don't stand for is evil. Slytherins are not evil!" she steps in front of a 5th year "you are not evil" then she points at a 3rd year "as for you as well" – "and you" – "and you" then she points at Draco "and you… or me" she smiles. Draco feels a smile tugging towards his lips as he stands against the sofa with his arms crossed.

"Understand that evil doesn't define a house! It defines any individual with negative intentions! Which could be anyone! A Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff even a Gryffindor!" She says loud and clearly as everyone gazed at her "We are **Strong! Powerful!** And most of all we are" she walks towards a first year and tickles the little girl with pigtails, under her chin _"_ _ **Sneaky!**_ _"_ a few giggles were heard in the common room, mostly from 1st years. By now everyone is staring at her with interest, an energy of excitement following through them as they all start to agree with her. They are all smiling Scorpius notices "So when I say 'get out of here you evil Slytherin!" she points at a 6th year boy "What do you say?" The boy grins and says back "I am not evil! I am cunning!" and more laughs were heard in the common room. Scorpius finds himself joining in the cheers as he bounces.

"Exactly! Can I hear an AYE-AYE!" She shouts with pride her hands flitting up in the air.

" **AYE-AYE!"** a loud roar of cheers goes around. Pansy looks at Blaise her eyes sparkling and he looks back grinning.

"No doubt this year is going to be the headrest for us! We are all hated by every house! So we must rely on each other! We can't back off – no- We **won't** back off!" Roars of agreement went by "So we shall fight back, together! We shall suffer and go through the coming pain together! After all a Slytherin will only help a Slytherin!" More cheers roared out as she continued "Tell me we are one!" she yells with pride.

"We are one! We are **ONE**!" they all cheered pushing their arms up in the air, their hand in a fist "Therefor! I ask again! What are **WE**?" She shouts out loud, her brows crossed together, her voice stronger than ever and her confident, energy running through every person in the room.

" **Slytherins!"** they all roared

"What are we?" she yelled again with a grin and Scorpius can't stop himself from smiling wide.

" **Slytherins!"** It's like the whole common room is on fire. There are roars, laughs, clapping and cheers coming from every student. Draco smiles as he watches Astoria in spotlight, indeed the women is one in a million. He takes his wand out and shots a spell up wards as fireworks explode in the room and more cheers come out. The first years around him giggle their eyes sparkling and he chuckles at them. He pats a boy's head closest to him and flicks his wand again. Rich varieties of chocolates and candies fall down and they all squealed in excitement.

"Thank you Draco!" a girl giggles cupping her hands as sweets fall in her hands. He nods his head and smiles at her. Pansy elbows him with a teasing smirk "soft spot for first years? What's going on Malfoy?" she says. Draco rolls his eyes, ignoring her he flick of a wand, fresh bottles of butterbeer and juice appear on the tables of common room with rich glasses spread around them with bunch of snacks.

"No drinking for 1st 2nd 3rd and 4th years!" Pansy yells and a loud disapproval sounds makes their way through.

"Let's party!" Blaise yells as he flicks his wand and loud music starts to burst out.

* * *

In a blink of an eye the scene changes and Albus is standing in the Gryffindor common room. His dad is standing on the table in the middle of the crowd, holding a champion glass in his hand.

"To the new beginning! Let's all enjoy this year!" He shouts with a grin as the whole room roars out to him.

* * *

The memory switches suddenly and Albus finds himself standing in a hallway.

"Like that Malfoy!?" Scorpius eyes widen. His pulps start to beat hard, the air gets caught in his lungs.

Albus felt his heart drop to his stomach. What is this? Why is Mr. Malfoy here?

"NO! **STOP!** " Scorpius yells as another punch lands on Draco's stomach. He watches as three Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws corner done his father. Scorpius rushes towards them and sees the blood dripping down Draco's lips.

"Dad! DAD Are you there! Help Mr. Malfoy!" Albus says furiously looking around. If this is his dad's memory then surely he has to be around. Although, he finds no one in the empty hallway other than Mr. Malfoy and the bullies.

"Stop! STOP!" he shouts as another kick lands on Draco's stomach. Scorpius tries to come in between but his hands go through their bodies, he holds back a sob.

"Did you know I had a lovely sister name Tina? She was a first year when she was murdered" a tall man with a Ravenclaw tie picks Draco's fallen body up and slams him against the wall hard so harshly that Scorpius is sure he hears a crack. The young blond lets out a loud helpless gasp, a lump caught in his throat. He feels so helpless!

"She was raped to death by one of your eater friends. We found her naked, her eyes open with no life. They didn't even bother to cover her little body with a cloth" the man slammed Draco's head to wall, holding him by his throat and fresh blood trails down his pale forehead. He could feel his sight becoming blurry as he struggled to breathe and the man punched him again.

"STOP! You'll kill him!" Scorpius yelled covering his eyes with his hands as tears rolled out of his eyes. Albus gritted his teeth, his fist closed tightly as he watched the scene before him.

"DRACO!" Scorpius shots his head up "UNCLE BLAISE! HERE!" he watches as the man curses and throws his dad's unconscious body on the ground. They run away as Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise rush towards his father.

Albus lets out a sigh of relief "Oh God no!" he hears Pansy yell as she grabs Draco's body in her arms.

"Blaise help me take him to hospital wing"

* * *

When the memory suddenly changes Scorpius only hopes for the best as his heart beats in his chest. He whips away the fresh tears knowing his father would be displease to see him cry, after all Malfoys aren't allow to cry.

Draco wakes up and groans at the sharp light. He hears whispers and mumbles around him.

"Do you think he's dead?" a boy whispers

"Don't be stupid. He's just sleeping" a girl says in an annoyed tone.

"But he's been sleeping for two days now" another girl whispers softly.

Albus's eyes widen, _two days? Bloody hell._ Albus looks around again, his dad wasn't present in the room. So why was he seeing Mr. Malfoy again? He frowned. What was going on?

"Well he was hit in the head" another boy says.

Draco opens his eyes to see little heads around him. He blinks and sees first years surround his bed, gazing at him with big open eyes. He raises his eyebrow at them in question.

"DADDY! Thank God! I was so worried!" Scorpius jumps, his legs gaining back the energy making him stand up again.

"Um… H-Hi Draco… we heard you were hurt" A small girl steps forward "S-So we got you some cookies" she blushed as she brought her hands out, the bag of cookies cupped in her hands. His eyes widen and he looks at them as they all nervously look back at him. There were at least ten of them, boys and girls surrounding his bed. A warm smile appears on his lips and he accepts the cookies. He takes his wand out and cast a Legilimency ' _Thank you. They look delicious, I shall eat them soon'._ A loud gasp escapes not only from Scorpius but the first years around his father.

"THAT'S BLOODY COOL!" they beam at him and Draco lets out a chuckle.

"How did you do that!?"

"Can you teach us how to do that!?"

"Please Draco?" they say coming closer to him

' _It's a hard spell to cast'_ he tries to argue back

"Pleeeaseee Draco?" They say at the same time giving him the big puppy eyes. Draco gulps and suddenly he doesn't have the heart to say 'no'.

They all seem to bouncing around him and he has never see so much energy in a human body before. Were kids always this energetic? Was he ever like this? Draco wonders.

' _Alright, take you wands out'_ they all squeak and jump in joy. Scorpius chuckles watching the first years as they quickly reach to their robes pockets to take their wands out and sit on the bed beside his dad.

"Not fair! There is no space for me!" he sees a small eleven year old girl with dark black hair with a pout on her lips. Scorpius's heart melts at her cuteness. He hear his dad chuckle and he says ' _Come here, you can sit on my lap'_ she beams at him and climbs up.

Scorpius watches with a small smile on his lips as his dad teaches the kids how to cast the Legilimency spell.

"Well, Well, Well, won't you look at that" Albus turn his head to see Blaise and Pansy walking in hospital wing with books in their hands.

"So you finally made new friends, huh Draco" Pansy says with a sly grin on her face. Draco rolls his eyes at her as she rubs his hair with her hand and Scorpius lets out a loud laugh.

"Alright kids, play time's over. Run along now" Blaise says clapping his hands in dismissal. They all groan but get off Draco's bed as the blond watches them in amusement.

"Bye Draco! Get well soon! We'll come again!" they says with smiles and grins, waving at him manically. The little girl in his laps kisses his cheeks shyly before jumping off and then she runs away with the others.

"So you got admires, wonderful" Blaise says looking at Draco's shocked face as he sits beside him. The blonde just shrugs his shoulder but the smile on his lips is still there.

* * *

Albus blinks and the memory chances, he is standing in the Gryffindor common room again. In the lion's den on the sofas sat his father and his friends. His mother wrapped around his dad, in a tight embrace as they sit together. Similarly Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione sit beside his parents with his Aunt sitting in between his uncle's laps.

"I can't believe we have a test for Potions next week! School only started two weeks ago" Ron complained

"What did you accept? You are 8th years after all not 5th years" Ginny said as she snuggled into Harry, her arm resting over his stomach. One of Harry's hand played with her long scarlet hair, his head rested on top of hers.

"Still! Bloody hell I don't even know what the test is on" He whined.

"Oh Ron, this is why you pay attention in class and not fall asleep" Hermione said looking up to kiss his nose "Don't worry, I will help you study" she gives him a sweet smile, her eyes glowing with soft emotions. He beamed at her, hugging her tightly, swinging them a little "You are my angel" he said happily.

"Did anyone notice that Malfoy was away for two days?" Albus heard his dad say. He looked at his dad to see a serious expression of his face.

"He was in the hospital" Hermione informed.

"Why?" Ron asked looking down at her.

"Malfoy is getting bullied. Apparently, some Gryffindors and Ravenclaws ganged up on him" She said in her all know it all voice. Albus watched as his dad burst out in laughter as everyone joined him. Anger boiled into the pit of his stomach, he barely missed the neutral-blank face of his uncle Ron, who he noticed was the only one not laughing.

"Git got what he deserved. Bully now getting bullied" Harry said kissing Ginny's head as she giggled at him.

"He didn't even hit them back! He took it all until he passed out!" Albus shouted in anger but they couldn't hear him.

"Wow look at the time" Ron said pushing Hermione off him "It's getting late, I think I am going to call it a day" He said getting off the sofa.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione said worried

"Nothing, just tried" he said kissing her lips gently.

"But you never go to bed so early" She tried to argue

"Hermione I told you, I am just really t-

"No, you are angry that we laughed at Malfoy" Harry said out cutting him off rudely. A heavy silence fall in the common room as they stared at each other.

"Angry no, Disgusted yes" Ron said shrugging his shoulder. Harry growled and jumped off the sofa standing in front of his red-haired best friend. Ginny quickly got up and held onto Harry's arm nervously, ready to push him back in case needed. Hermione stood in the middle, watching them nervously as she gently rubbed her fingers on Ron's pale arm.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Albus watched his dad's green eyes narrowed, his brows crossed.

"I was just thinking" Ron said tilting his head, his orange hair falling on his forehead "I admit Malfoy bullied us but he never put us in the hospital. Especially for two days, I can't even imagine the damage they caused him. How much pain he must have been in but it alright, we can all laugh it off, because why not? The git deserves it right. He should just be killed brutally because he's Malfoy and we can all laugh at his funeral" his voice was dry as he gazed into Harry's eyes with a blank face.

For a minute they all stayed silent looking at him with wide eyes and stunned face. Albus smirked at them and crossed his arms, he always knew there was a reason why Uncle Ron was his favourite uncle of all.

"R-Ron, no darling that's not-

"Why do you keep on defending him? That ferret deserves no sympathy!" Harry growled in annoyance.

"This is no sympathy! I am surprised you of all people think that. I thought you liked to help others, even if they are the worst kind. The war is over Harry! Leave Malfoy, or any other Slytherin out of this. Don't you remember what McGonagall said? We are all equal, let's start again" Ron argued back his brows crossed, he felt anger boiling into the bottom of his stomach.

"This is Malfoy Ron! He's a death eater!" Ginny yelled at him.

"That death eater saved your brother's life Ginny! Do I really need to remind you how he risked his own life to save a Weasley of all the people" Ron said furiously and Ginny looked at the ground gritting her teeth.

"He bullied you! Me! He called your girlfriend a Mud-Blood! How can you still defend him" Albus felt the urge to slam his head against the wall. Why was his father acting so immature?

"I admit what he did was wrong. Though, do you see him doing that now? The guy leaves the room as soon as we walk in. Can't you see he's avoiding us, he's trying to stay out of trouble? Bloody hell Harry, he even saved your life at the Manor when his crazy Aunt got you!" Ron said grabbing Harry's shoulders, shaking him a little. Harry shrugged his shoulders off forcefully and Ron's hands fell down "I can't believe you. You really think he's innocent don't you? That's disgusting Ron, you disgust me" Harry said glaring into the other's eyes. Albus watched as his uncle gives his dad a blank look and with a shake of head he turns around.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Ron!" Harry yelled at him. Ron stopped his steps and turned his head to glance at them "I can't make you understand Harry. You will only see what you wish to see" he said before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Scorpius stands in the Slytherin common room, he smiles when he sees his dad surrounded by the first years and with other 8th years. Draco sits on the soft sofa with Pansy beside him, clinging onto his right arm and Blaise sitting on his other side with his arm dropped on Draco's shoulder.

"Legilimency!" one of them shouts and Draco shakes his head, the boy pouts.

"Legilimency" a small girl says swinging her wand and Draco shakes his head again. He swings his wand lazily, as to instruct them again and cast Legilimency ' _like this'_

"Alright, that's enough you little brats. Leave Draco alone now" Blaise says swinging his arm.

"What!?"

"No! We just came"

"No, you been here for a good hour" Pansy says resting her head on Draco's shoulder, cuddling into him more as Draco ran his fingers through her black locks.

"But you are always with him!"

"Yeah! He's our headboy you can't tell us to leave"

"Oh watch me! Leave now" Blaise says getting up and they all squeaked jumping up.

"Grumpy old man" A boy shouts sticking his tongue out

"W-What did you sa-"and Draco burst out in laughter, a laughter so beautiful that the whole common room falls into silence as echoes through. Scorpius watches in awe as he steps forward to sit in front of his dad, taking in his relax features. Soon Draco realises the odd silence and blushes as everyone eyes stare at him.

"D-Draco… you laughed?" Blaise's eyes are widen from shock as he leans back to stare at Draco's face.

"Oh darling" Pansy says in dreamy voice, tears in her eyes.

"Wow, it's been a long time" Theo Nott says standing beside the book shelf.

"I missed your voice" Daphne Greengrass says sitting on the sofa beside them, her eyes lilting up with a smile.

"Draco…" Scorpius turns his head to see his mother sitting beside his Aunt, Daphne. Her eyes are wide and there is a light blush on her pale cheeks. Scorpius grins, he always knew his dad was a lady killer. Draco blinks and in a second his two best friends launch themselves on him.

"Oh Dracii! I am so happy" Pansy says squeezing him tightly.

"Mate, does this mean you'll start to talk soon?" Blaise says grinning hugging Draco's other side. Scorpius shakes his head with a smile on his lips, his dad's friend can be so silly sometimes.

"We want to hug Draco too!"

"Can we also get a hug!?"

"Draco laughed at my joke!"

The first years start to jump around them. Blaise rolled his eyes and grumbled "You brats are so annoying didn't I tell you to leave?" he says. Draco flicks his finger on Blaise head and the man whines rubbing his head, Scorpius lets out a giggle.

"What?" he whines and Draco shakes his telling him to stop. Pansy lets out a sigh "Ah, potions test tomorrow…" she says hugging Draco's arm again. Draco turns his head her sharply and raises his eyebrow.

"Oh right, Draci was in the hospital when he told us last week. We have a test tomorrow on chapter 1 & 2" Draco jumps out of the comfort of his sofa and his friends as he rushes upstairs to grab his books.

"Draco! Where are you going?" Blaise and Pansy yell at him as he runs out of the common room.

* * *

Albus looks around to see Mr. Malfoy rushing towards the library, looking around he fails to catch his dad. He lets out a sigh, feeling lost on why he keep on seeing Mr. Malfoy, which doesn't make sense. If it was his dad's memory then he has to be present, so does Mr. Malfoy keep on showing. It's like he's seeing Mr. Malfoy's memory instead. Albus lets out a gasp ' _seeing Mr. Malfoy memory instead… Is that even possible?'_ his eyes widen ' _no, you are losing it Al. That's impossible, there must be a trick to this_ ' he thinks shaking his head.

Draco rushes to the back of the library and grabs an empty table. He pulls out a chair, taking a seat he takes his books out and places them open on the table. Taking out his black hipster frame glasses as he puts them on and with a quill in his hand he starts making notes.

Scorpius watches curiously, his dad was studying but nothing was happing. What was the point of this memory? And if his though was heard loud and clear he watches with wide eyes when a tall figure makes his way to his dad.

"Hello Malfoy" with a jolt as if he was hit by a wave of electricity Draco stops writing. Biting his lower lip, he gulps lightly and looks up to the familiar face. In front of him stood Ron Weasley with his silly grin, his left hand rubbing the back of his neck and his other hand holding onto potions books. Draco gives him a stiff nod in acknowledgement, he was preparing himself for the yelling and hexing but was shocked to see Weasley's grin at him lazily.

"Studying for Potions test tomorrow?" he asked as the slytherin nods again. Draco watches as the red hair man fidgets a little as if he wants to ask something he knowns he shouldn't "Mind if I join?" he finally says. Draco's light grey eyes wide, he gaped like a fish as his jaw opened then closed and for a long moment, no sound came out. What is happening? Is Weasley hexed or jinxed? Why is he talking to Draco? Feeling nervous and unsure what to do Draco bites his lip and nods his head again, looking down at his books. When Weasley asked to join, Draco thought he meant sitting in front of him and minding his own business. What he didn't except the Gryffindor to do was to sit beside him.

"Oh is that how you two became friends?" Scorpius says his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh good! You are amazing in Potions right! Help me study?" he asked with a grin as he places his books besides Draco. The blonde stares at him with a blank face and wide eyes. Draco blinks, he chewed on his lower lip again and then grabbing his note book he rips out a page.

' **What do you need help with?** ' he writes and Weasley beams at him.

"Everything! I mean 'Mione tried to help me but truly it went over my head. Can we go over the main potions mentioned in the chapter 1 & 2" he says flipping his book open. Albus slams the front of his hand to his forehead ' _you are a hopeless case in potions Uncle Ron'_ he thinks as he chuckles.

Draco is dazed, he's not sure what's happening. Were he and Weasley actually having a civil conversation? Not even a conversation, they were studying together. How did this happen? Did he somehow jumped in a different universe while he was running towards the library? Though he feels normal maybe it's a trick. One of those Weasley pranks again. Yes, that sounds about right. He's sure this is some kind of trick.

"So with black fire potion I can walk through fire!?" Weasley says his eyes sparkling, Draco can't help but to smile and writes ' **black fire** '.

"So not any fire?" he frowns and Draco nods "Well that's dumb" he mumbles.

' **Do you know how to make potion No. 86?** ' Draco writes.

"Er… No, Should I?" he asked scratching his cheeks and Draco rolls his eyes.

' **Learn it, the descriptions are on page 42. He'll most likely test us on it** ' Draco writes. Weasley quickly turns "How do you know that!?" he asks.

' **Because I am a Slytherin** ' he smirks and Scorpius snickered. Weasley rolls his eyes with a smile and really that kind-off did make sense.

"You look different in glasses" he suddenly comments making Draco look at him suspiciously as he raises his eyebrow.

"I mean a good different!" he panics "Like, er, Elegant!" he says awkwardly. Draco feels his cheeks burning ' **Why are you being nice to me?** ' he writes and Scorpius heart aches the look on his dad's face is so blank.

"The war is over. I don't see any reason for us to fight" Weasley says shrugging his shoulders. Albus smiles and nods his head in agreement.

' **I was a death eater** ' Ron dryly gazed into those words, his eyes showing no emotions "Then why did you save Fred?" he asked with a low voice, his jaw tightening. Draco shots his head up, eyes wide, he gulps and writes ' **is that why you are being nice? Do you think you own me? If so then don't bother with this act'** Ron let's out a sigh and runs his hand through his short hair.

"No Draco, this is no act. I like to believe that you have changed. I am giving you a chance to prove me right" Draco's heart beats when he hears his first name, he gazes into Weasley's sky blue eyes which he had never noticed before.

' **You are suggesting to be friends? Have you lost it Weasley?'** Ron shrugs his shoulders "I don't see any problem with it" he says leaning back on his chair his arms behind his head.

' **You wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me'** Draco writes his heart suddenly aching as he bites his lower lip.

"Someone like you?" Ron questions turning his head to Draco.

' **Yes you dumb ball, I am hated unlike you. Besides why would you want to be friends with a death eater?** ' Draco writes frowning, why was Weasley been so hard.

"Ex-death eater, to be honest you don't even fall under them. No offence" he says with a teasing grin and Draco press his lips together "No death eater saves a life of their enemy. We all know you can't kill anyone, I am interested in seeing that good side of you" Ron says leaning onto the table, his elbow resting on the flat wood of the table as he cups his chin. Before Draco could write Ron flicks the feather of his quill on the blonde's pale nose making the slytherin sneeze. Ron bursts into laughter and Draco sends him a cold glare. Scorpius lets out a small laugh and Albus smiles at them. _They are so silly_ , Albus thinks with a grin.

"Seriously Draco, stop with your arguing already, I am getting a headache" Draco rolls his eyes "Besides, I have already made up my mind. There's nothing you can do now" he says giving Draco one of his cheeky grin. A small smile tugs on Draco's smile and he gives the other a careless shrug.

' **Whatever Weasley, don't come crying to me when you lose your Gryffindor friends** ' Ron huffs and crosses his arms "I appreciate the concern but they won't leave me" he says stomping his feet and Draco shakes his head in amusement at the other's childness.

Scorpius watches in delight as Mr. Weasley and his dad go back to studying. He makes a note to himself to thank Mr. Weasley the next time he sees him.

* * *

The scene changed again and Scorpius found himself standing in the middle of Quidditch field. The grass on the hill moves in many directions as the wind rushes through it. Scorpius finds his eyes fixed on one person who was laying silently on the empty hill his arm over his eye shielding him from the ray of sun and his platinum hair moving with the wind.

"Hi daddy" the young blond says in a soft whispers kneeling down to his father's face. Not excepting a response Scorpius keeps observing his father with a gentle smile on his face. He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, he misses his father. He knew his dad had suffered a lot in the past but he never imagined just how much pain Draco actually went through. His heart tugged thinking back to when his father was violently hit by that Ravenclaw. His throat ached just thinking how much more of physical bullying his father would have to go through till the year ended.

"Lovely weather, right?" Draco's eyes snap open, his sight is blinded by the sun but an image of someone looking down at him makes him sit up. Draco blinks at the person in front of him. He thinks he shouldn't be shocked especially after there last meet up but he can't help the thump of his heart when his eyes lay on that scarlet hair. Taking his wand out of his robes pocket he cast a Legilimency ' _Weasley, a pleasant surprise'_ he smiles at the Gryffindor.

' _What? Not going to ask for permission this time?'_ he teases with a smirk on his face. Ron lets out a laugh "Come one, I thought we were past that stage" he says pushing his robes up and sitting down beside the blonde.

"It's rare to see you without your bodyguards" Weasley says leaning back on his arms and Draco rolls his eyes.

' _They are having some hot sex right now'_ a pale scarlet eyebrow roses up "I thought you were dating Parkinson" Ron says with interest bringing himself up, his shoulders brushing against Draco's.

" _That's disgusting Weasley, she's like my sister"_ Draco lets out a groan and Weasley chuckles shrugging his shoulders.

"Ron"

" _What?"_

"Call me Ron" his lips curve into a small smile as he gazes into Draco's grey eyes with. Draco gulps, the sun shines on Ron's face making his feature look soft, his blue eyes swirled with such emotions that Draco was scared to look into them. _Friends._ Weasley- Ron truly believes on giving Draco a chance to be friends with him.

"Let's play a game" Ron said bumping his shoulder to Draco's small shoulder in a teasing manner.

" _What game?_ " Suddenly Draco feels shy and he glances at Ron from the corner of his eyes.

"It's called 20 questions. You can ask me any question and I have to answer them sincerely. After I answer, it's my turn to ask you any question I want" He explains with a grin.

"I love that game!" Scorpius beams sitting in front of the pair, watching them with interest.

" _Isn't that terribly personal. Asking any question"_ Draco frowns his eyebrows drawn together. Ron chuckles "That's the whole point Draco, to get to know each other" he says flicking his finger on the pale forehead. Draco let's out a quite whine and rubs his forehead " _Fine… You start"_

He watches as Ron's eyebrows drawn together and he lets out a humming sound as if thinking very hard on what to ask.

"Is there a special reason why your parents named Draco?" He finally asked. Draco blinks, he was ready for the Gryffindor to ask him questions about the war. Why did you become a death eater? Do you still have any connections with the left death eaters? Why did you take the mark? Form all of the things Ron could ask, he was defiantly not accepting that.

" _You want to know why I was named Draco…?"_ He asks just to be sure if he heard right.

"Yeah, it's a unique name" He answered shrugging his shoulders. Draco stared at the red haired again and then let out a small laugh shaking his head.

' _When my mother was pregnant with me my father took her to France at the 'Stade de dragon' –_

"OH! Isn't that the only stadium in the wizard world where Dragon are trained to put on a show!?" Ron said with joy cutting Draco off, Draco's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but he still gave a nod.

"I knew it! Charlie works there, he helps to train the dragons" Draco feels the annoyance wash away from him when Ron smiles at him brightly.

' _During the show my mother was truly impressed and blow away by the 'Neige argentée' also known as-_

"Silver snow… Charlie says she's the most beautiful and rare dragon left, of course I haven't seen her." Ron trailed off and Draco nodded again.

' _According to Mother she's the most beautiful living creature, anyone could lay eyes on. After the show my Mother insisted on seeing the dragon personally, so father spoke with the owner of the stadium and requested for some time with the Neige argentée. Three Auror and one dragon trainer went with them to the chambers of the stadium where they kept the dragons. My mother says that the chamber were filled with many rooms and each room had different weather. Neige argentée was kept in a colder room filled with snow and when they entered she was sleeping soundly onto the soft layer of snowy ground. Mother said when she stepped into the room, her silver platinum wings which were around her flew open, her pale white skin glowed as she stood up and her eyes as red as blood gazed at my mother only. Mother said she was so taken away by her beauty that out loudly she spoke 'I wish that my child would be as white as snow, lips as red as blood like those eyes, and hair as platinum as the wings of that dragon'_ Ron let out a whistle and Scorpius barley blinked listening intensely to the story ' _Mother said that the dragon stared at her as if she somehow understood something and then she walked towards her. She said she remembered the Auror moving to come in front of her but the trainer beside her stopped them. Neige argentée stopped right in front of my mother then she bend her head down and nuzzled her nose softly to my mother's pregnant belly. She said she was surprised beyond any words and everyone around her was quietly watching, amazed with the dragon's behaviour. I remember her face when she told me that when the dragon's nose touched her belly, there for the first time she felt me kick her inside her stomach. When I was born she smiled caressing my platinum hair and named me Draco from Dragon.'_ Draco finished looking into Ron's blue eyes which were glittering with interest and amusement.

"Wow! That's so bloody cool. Do you think the dragon granted her wish? I mean you are really pale, your lips are always red and the platinum hair. Mate you could be the next _Neige argentée,_ just the human version, no wonder you are so pretty _"_ Ron laughed swinging his arm on top of Draco's shoulder bringing them closer. A small smile slipped on Draco's lips as he let himself lean onto Ron's strong shoulders. Scorpius let out a giggle, silently agreeing with Mr. Weasley and wondering if the dragon did granted his grandma's wish?

" _My turn"_ and Ron gives him a nod " _Tell me, how is your brother? Is he still at St. Mungo's_?" Ron's eyes wide and he dropped his hand from Draco's shoulder.

"Fred? He's still… sleeping" his voice trailed off, his face hardened and the smile on his face vanishing immediately as if it was never there. Draco cursed himself for asking but he was curious and now he has ruined the moment thanks to his curiously.

" _I am sorry…"_ Draco looked down on the ground and started to pull out the grass with his hands.

"For?" Ron asked looking at Draco's pale hands as the blond pulled out the grass " _Everything"_ came the sad whisper reply from the slytherin.

"You saved his life and I can't tell you enough how grateful the whole Weasley family is for that" he said the truth hoping that Draco would understand the honesty in his voice. A hush on silence fell on them as the wind blew pass them. Scorpius watched the blank face of his father, the face he always pulls on when he's trying to hide himself.

"Why did you take the mark?" Ron mumbled just loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco's hand suddenly stopped and he froze. _There._ There it is. The question which Draco knows was coming. Ron watched as Draco took a deep breath and closed his grey piercing eyes.

' _When I went home for summer breaks after 5_ _th_ _year… he was already there, waiting for me. His wand pointing at my parents, telling me to take the mark and if not he would kill them right there including me.'_ Ron listened to Draco quietly as the blond took another deep breath. ' _I had no choice and I agreed to take the mark, I thought that would be it but then he assignment me the mission. To kill Dumbledore and find a way for me to let the death eaters in, suddenly it all made sense. Why he would threaten my parents, why he forced me take the mark because I was the only key he had to get into Hogwarts and Dumbledore'_ Ron placed his hand on top of the trembling pale ones squeezing them tightly "I am sorry Draco" He whispered and without a second thought he wrapped his arms around Draco's soft trembling body.

Scorpius's throat ached, his eyes were burning but he held back on the tears. His heart throbbed with pain, he wanted to reach out and hug his father. So badly, he wanted to hug his daddy so badly that his whole body shook violently as he held onto himself. He felt sick and disgusted by himself on how little he knew about his father. He wanted to hit himself. His father had suffered so much and he had no idea. He never bothered asking his father about it knowing it was a touchy subject, so he just let it go. But now he wished he had asked so he was there to hug his father and tell him how much he loves him.

Draco was shocked on the sudden pull, when his body slammed against the Gryffindor's. "I am sorry" the red head had said. He felt his heart beat, the warmth of Ron's body slowly healing the cuts on his heart. Only Pansy and Blaise know about the story behind the mark, he never bothered explaining it to anyone else. Who would believe him anyway? He hated the mark, even the idea of looking at it. He did try everything, cutting, reading books, performing spells, _everything,_ to get rid of that hideous mark on his arm but nothing has worked. Draco gulps down a heavy lump in his throat and pushes Ron away from him.

' _It's alright. My taking mark made no difference, I still couldn't save them'_ he thinks bitterly. Scorpius's lips tremble, he thinks he would die and would do anything, _anything,_ if anyone was to threaten his father's life.

Ron looks at the grey eyes, he feels guilty for asking but now he wants nothing but to protect the blonde.

" _Stop it Weasley, I am not made up of glass. Don't feel pity for me, I am strong enough to live on even without my parents. I choose to look at what I have left and live for them'_ Draco says pinching Ron's arm. The Gryffindor let out a small noise and rubbed his arm with a small smile.

"I don't pity you Draco but I do respect you. You are one crazy git you know that right?" he says with a grin and Draco smiles back at him. Scorpius let's out a shaky laugh, his heart aching less than before upon seeing the soft smile on his father's lips.

' _It's my turn right?'_ and Ron nods at him ' _What's your favourite color?' he asks._

"Golden!" and Draco rolls his eyes, typical Gryffindor he thinks.

"First crush?" Ron asks. Draco closes his eyes and hums softly thinking back to his years, his fingers curved around his chin in a thinking pose.

' _Cedric Diggory'_ He says finally. Scorpius lets out a loud gasp and Ron falls back dramatically.

"WHAT!" he yells out "CEDRIC? REALLY!?" he shouts gapping like a fish as he points at Draco with his index finger. Draco rolls his eyes with an amused smile and nods.

"But he's was a Hufflepuff! And you are a Slytherin!" he says with his jaw dropped down.

' _I know, tragic really, I blame his good looks'_ Draco said sarcastically and Ron stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did he know that you fancied him?" and Draco gives another nod, there was blush on his face Ron noticed. ' _It doesn't bother you that I like both genders?'_ he says instead.

"Of course not you silly geek, two of my brothers are homosexual" Ron says shaking his hand in the air "but never mind that, tell me how Cedric reacted to it?"

' _Isn't it my turn to ask a question?'_ Draco asks

"You already did ask! You said if your sexuality preference bothers me or not" Draco gives Ron a blank look and then shrugs his shoulder.

' _Right'_ he thinks dryly, Ron crossed his legs and shifting closer to Draco ready to listen. Scorpius also leaned in, excited to hear the story.

' _After the first round Triwizard tournament in 4_ _th_ _year, which was against the dragons'_ Ron nodded his head quickly ' _I thought of letting Cedric know of my feelings. So I confessed my feelings to him in an empty hallway five days before the second task'_

"What did he say?" Ron asked his attention fully devoted to the blonde. Draco lets out a small laugh as he thinks back to the moment ' _he was shocked, so shocked that his eyes had come out and his mouth was open with no words coming out. Finally he said "Thank you Draco, I am flattered but I am interested in someone else at the moment"-_ "Ouch" said Ron but Draco ignored him ' _I already knew that though'_ he shrugged his shoulder _'I know I should have walked away but I told him he was my first crush and then I asked him to kiss me one time before I give up on him'_

"YOU did WHAT!?" Ron's jaw dropped and then exploded into laughter so hard that he feel back on the ground.

"Daddy!" Scorpius said his cheeks heating up as he lets out a giggle, rolling around on the ground.

Draco felt his cheeks burn and he kicked Ron's leg gently covering up his embarrassment " _on my defense I was only 15 year old with a heavy crush on the hottest boy of our school"_ He said shrugging his shoulders as Ron whipped the corner of his eye.

"Well? Did he kiss you?" Ron asked with a teasing grin on his face and again Draco felt his cheeks burn.

' _Yeah… It was so brilliant'_ there was a dreamy look on his face and a small smile as he thought back to the warm kiss he shared with Cedric Diggory. Scorpius felt himself grinning like an idiot, his father looked so happy with that soft expression on his face.

"Seriously! He actually kissed you!? Wow" the surprised tone in his voice made Draco twitch ' _not that I blame him, I am gorgeous'_ and Ron lets out a laugh "You prat" he says punching Draco's arm softly.

' _Who was your first crush?'_ Draco asks

"Hermione" The red head man says grinning showing his white teeth ' _why am I not surprised'_ Draco thinks shaking his head.

"Anyone you are fancy at the moment" and Draco shakes his head ' _No one caught my interest so far but there's Astoria Greengrass, she's really clever and beautiful'_ he says thinking and Scorpius lets out a squiggle.

' _If you weren't with Hermione, who would you fall for?'_ Draco asked with curiosity. Ron shrugged his shoulders "I don't know… Perhaps Harry? He's the next best thing after 'Mione" Draco makes a disgusted face, his nose wrinkled and brows drawn together and Ron chuckles.

"Who wouldn't you fall for?" Ron asked

' _Potter.'_ He thinks dryly and Ron lets out another laugh "No, of course not" he says with a smile. Suddenly a blue light shots together them "Ron! Where are you? Come back to the Gryffindor tower, we have looked everywhere for you" comes a familiar manly voice from the Patronum.

' _Speak of the devil and he appears'_ Draco thinks rolling his eyes.

"Well, that's my que" Ron said standing up as he stretched himself. Draco also stood up ' _Guess I'll see you around then'_ he smiles at the red head.

"Of course! We shall finished our game later!" Ron says slapping his shoulder with a smile and the blonde returns the smile with his own.

"Bye Draco!" he says walking back, waving his hand.

' _Bye… Ron'_ and he is rewarded with a brilliant wide smile

* * *

Albus watches his parents walk through the hallway hand in hand. He smiles at them, they look like they are deeply in love. The way they gaze at one another as no one else around them matters. The way his dad holds his mother and the way she leans into him.

"Just die already!" He hears a shout. Albus turns his head to the right corridor joined with the current hallway he stood in. His heart drops to his stomach when he sees the familiar platinum hair slytherin, bruised on the face.

"Is that Malfoy getting beaten up?" he hears his mother say.

"Looks like it" Harry says in a bored voice "Come one let's go" he kisses her soft lips gently as they walk away.

"You are not going to help him!?" Albus shouts frustrated but all he sees is two figures walking away. Angry and hurt he fists his hands tightly 'you are _no_ hero Father…" he whispers.

"Hello Harry, Ginny" He hears Aunt Hermione call out to them.

"Hermione" Ginny says hugging the tall bushy hair girl "you are never going to guess what me and Harry saw on our way here" She says giggling. Albus felt so disgusted that he couldn't believe this was his parents, ' _The Golden Couple_ '.

"What?" Ron asks curiously.

"Nothing important, just Malfoy getting beaten up around the charms hallway" Harry says rolling his eyes.

"What!?" Ron screams making everyone jump "And you didn't do anything?"

"Why would I?" Harry says crossing his arms.

"I-I can't believe- You" he points at Harry "You are not the Harry Potter I once knew" his voice sounded strong but his face was filled with hurt and pain. He gives his books to the stunned Hermione and rushes off to the charms hallway.

* * *

Scorpius had his ears covered with his hands and eyes closed. He was bend over, his knees curled inside towards his stomach, like a rock whispering "Get me out of here, I don't want to see this. Don't want to see this. Let my daddy go"

"Get away from him!" A loud voices echoes in the hallway and Scorpius turns around to see Mr. Weasley running towards them.

The boys look up at Ron as the red hair pushes through them separating them from Draco.

"Get lost" Ron growls, Scorpius looks up to see Mr. Weasley standing between them.

"He deserves to die, Weasley" One of them shouts. Ron feels anger boil in him as he takes out his wand.

"I am going to say this once. The war is over. Leave Malfoy alone he has nothing to do with your crisis" He says pointing his wand at them. The boys step back knowing that they don't stand a chance in front of the man who helped take down Voldemort.

"But-"

"Get. Lost. And never show your faces to him again. Understand?" He warns. They all step back again groaning in anger but regardless walking away bringing their wands down.

"Draco!? You alright" Ron says turning around to see Draco leaning against the wall, staring at him with an amused look. He had a couple of bruises on his face and his clothes were a mess but other than that he looked fine.

"Seems like I made it in time, you won't be visiting the hospital again" He says with a grin as he help the blond stand up. ' _My hero_ ' Draco mouths to him dryly and Ron lets out a bark of laugh. He takes the blond to an empty classroom and helps Draco sit down on a chair.

Ron reaches his hands out to grab Draco's face and leans in, looking at him carefully as he means to find serious injuries. His grey eyes widen and suddenly, Draco feels his breath caught in his lungs, the room gets hotter or was it just his face heating up? He blinks. They are close. So close.

"Wow, they really ruined your pretty face" the red head says softly as he brushes his fingers on a purple bruise right under Draco's right eye. Scorpius let's out a loud gasp, he covers his mouth with his hands, his heart pounding in his chest. Draco looks down and let's out a small shaky breathe, he feels his heart beating fast against his chest. Biting his lower lip, he points a finger to Ron, then to his red head and then slowly at himself as he mouths ' _pretty?'_

Ron lets out a light chuckles and nods his head "Yes I think you are really pretty. Maybe pretty isn't the right word… beautiful? Very beautiful. Properly the most beautiful person in Hogwarts" Draco thinks his heart would burst open, he's sure his face is red by now. Albus arches his eyebrow and then shrugs his shoulder, his uncle Ron was always know for sweet talker. Though not only that, he was right, Mr. Malfoy was in fact the most gorgeous.

' _Thank you_ ' Draco mouths to him shyly looking down on his laps a soft smile curving on his lips.

"Would you allow me to heal you?" Ron says softly, his voice just loud enough for Draco to hear. Draco numbly nods his head and takes his wand out. He swings it and a roll of bandages, a bag of cottons and antidote appears on the table beside them. His grey eyes follow Ron as he takes the cotton and dips it in the antidote. His face is so serious, that Draco can see the fine jaw line right under his cheek bones. He wants to reach up and feel his freckles, something that he once hated but now was desperate to touch. When the wet cotton touches his bruised cheeks, he gets kicked out of his thoughts and Draco lets out a small hiss.

"Sshh, it's ok" Weasley whispers softly caressing his cheek with his thumb. Draco gulps, all the burning pain goes away with the Gryffindor's caring voice. He breathes in through his nose carefully, they are so close that he could count the lashes on Weasley's eye lids. Draco closes his eyes and listens to his heart beat. He bites his lower lip, this is bad, so very bad.

"Are you okay? Am I pressing too hard? Does it hurt?" Draco looks up to see the worried blue eyes looking at him. They are so blue, like the fresh sky in summer and he wonders why hasn't he noticed them before? He blinks and shakes his head. He wasn't ready when Ron curved his perfect lips into a warm smile and in a heartbeat a Cupid's bow sends an arrows straight to Draco's unprotected heart. He felt a strong tug in his heart, making it beat ever so wildly, his stomach flipped over and that's when he knew he was truly fucked.

Scorpius notices the faint blush tinted on his father's cheeks and the way he holds onto the chair as if his life depends on it. 'Oh daddy… Oh no, that's not right' he whispers sadly, his heart aching.

"Why don't you fight back Draco?" he asked in his light soft tone of voice. Draco reached out to his wand which was placed onto the table beside them and cast a Legilimency.

' _I deserve it. If them hitting me makes them feel better than I am okay with it_ ' Ron stops his hand and shots his head up looking into those soft grey eyes which were normally as cold as ice. He swallows done a lump in his throat and shakes his head. "No" he rubs his thumb against the soft pale cheek of the slytherin "No, you don't" he says. Draco can see various emotion swirling in those blue eyes but most of all he can see worry and care and he wonders how it all came down to this. Weasley caring about a Malfoy, surly the world is about to end soon. ' _Well, at least it's not Potter'_ he thinks to himself.

" _I do_ "

Ron grabs a fresh bandage from the table and opens it up. He places the wet antidote cotton onto the bandage and places it on the big bruise on Draco's cheek. He grabs the medicine transparent tap and place it on top of the bandage to hold it in the place "But what if someday, someone kills you?" he says feeling a strange tickle on the back of his throat as if it's locked up. He quickly grabbed another bandage and repeating the process hoping to brush of the painful tug in his heart.

" _Then I die_ "

The three words hit him like knifes. He stops and looks up at Draco with shocked eyes. The blonde's face is blank, his grey ice are dull as if there's no life is left in them anymore. His throat closes up painfully "Don't say that" he reaches up and wraps his arms around Draco's neck "We are friends now… It would hurt me a lot if something bad happens to you" He lets his eyes shut when he feels Draco's arms coming around him.

* * *

Albus watched the Golden trio walking out of the classroom, laughing in their conversation.

"I can't stand all the reading he gives us for home work" Harry says exhaling a heavy sigh.

"Still better than Muggle studies I say" Ron grumbles "I can't wrap my head around the 'devices' things they use"

"Draco! How you managed to get an E on your potion test, studying the night before is beyond me!" Pansy huffs and Scorpius grins proudly at his father who has a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, Draco is brilliant" Harry watched from the corner of his eyes as Parkinson and Zabini brush by them with Malfoy walking in between them.

"Draco! Mate!" his green eyes widen from disbelieve, was that Ron's voice? He watched his best friend's eyes lilting up as he walks away from them and rushes towards the Slytherins. Harry gaps watching Ron throwing his arm over Malfoy's shoulder as Hermione's jaw fell open.

Ron pushes Blaise out of the way, taking the spot next to Draco instead as he leans in with his arm dropped onto the Slytherin's shoulder.

"Weasley! You dare to push me away from my best friend?" Blaise looking angry but his voice in shocked and disbelieve on the sudden appearance of the red haired Gryffindor. Ron gives him a confused look as he arches one of his brow up "What? I couldn't push Parkinson away, she's a lady" he says as a matter of fact. Pansy lets out a giggle holding onto Draco's arm tightly, the blonde rolls his eyes shaking his head and Blaise scowls.

"Your presence isn't needed, please leave" the dark Slytherin said crossing his arms clearly annoyed by the fact that his best friend was stolen away from him. Ron turns his head away from Blaise, completely ignoring him "Guess what?" he says with a grin looking at Draco's doll face.

"Don't ignore me you prat!" Draco raises his eyebrow in question as Weasley fishes out a paper from his binder.

"Ta-da! Got an O in potions!" his smile is wide showing his white teeth, his eyes shaped into a moon-crest and his freckles are squeezed together. Draco's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, clearly impressed and he brings his hands up to give the red head a small clap of congratulations.

"Right! I am so happy, thank you for your help!" Weasley says his voice jumping with happiness, practically bouncing on the blonde. Draco feels his cheeks getting heat up as he shakes his head in amusement and gives the Gryffindor one of his dazzling smile with Ron returning it with his own grin.

"What the fuck!?" they turn around to see a furious Harry Potter standing behind them with an equally furious looking Hermione Granger.

"Ron what is the meaning of this?" Hermione demanded in her headgirl voice.

"What do you mean?" Ron says turning around with his brows drawn together.

"When did you started to associate with that… dirty death eater? Care to explain!?" Harry shouts his jaw tightening. Scorpius growls, he really doesn't like this young version of Mr. Potter.

"What the fuck did you say Potter!?" Blaise shouts back with equal anger.

"Death eater!? Seriously Potter that's getting old, find a new insult, will ya?" Pansy hisses at him her brows crossed together creating wrinkles on her forehead.

"Get away from them right now!" Harry can feel the disgust turning into anger as it starts to build up in his stomach. Every time he sees that pale face, platinum hair and grey eyes, it feels like as if something has exploded inside of him. A feeling of disgust, anger and hatred rushes through his blood that he can almost taste it on his tongue. Every time he has the urge to punch his face multiple times till he's feels satisfied, till the fire of anger inside of him melts away. Draco _fucking_ Malfoy has always successfully managed to ruin his life somehow. He hates Malfoy, he _hate_ him so much.

"Harry, stop it mate. Draco and I are friends now, we let the past behind us. How many times to I need to explain it to you?" Ron says with a frown on his face. Harry's eyes get locked with Draco's and the urge to slam his fist in that blank face becomes strong. Suddenly Harry finds it hard to breathe, he fists his hand in a strong grip as he tries to hold himself back.

"So _he_ helped you pass Potion's test? What about me? _I_ stayed up helping you studying!" Hermione says in a dangerously low voice.

"Well yes and I truly appreciate that…" Ron says nervously scratching the back of his neck "But you see I didn't really understand your way of studying. Not that it's bad! I am just saying the way Draco explained it… it" he cuts himself off.

"It WHAT?" she yells gripping onto her books tightly, gritting her teeth and Ron gulps. Pansy rolls her eyes crossing her arms "Don't be stupid Granger. Just admit it, Draco is better at Potions then you and tutoring" she says with satisfaction and a smirk on her lips. Harry doesn't hear what Hermione says next, his eyes are still glaring into Malfoys who is looking at him with a blank face and his eyes so cold that there are no emotions playing in them.

Ron feels a light hand on his shoulders, he turns his head to see Draco smiling at him. He watches as the blonde nods at him and then starts to walk away with Pansy and Blaise quickly following behind.

"Draco, wait-" but it's no use, Ron knows he won't turn around. He lets out a frustrated sigh and turns his head to his two best friends.

"What is your problem?" He demands feeling irritated.

"Our problem!? You being friends with that bloody git is our problem!" Hermione shouts at him, glaring holes at him.

"Whom I become friends with shouldn't be a bloody problem to you!" he yells back at her loudly. Her eyes widen and a loud gasp escapes her trembling lips. Suddenly feeling guilty for raising his voice at her, he quickly rushes over and touches her shoulder "No, Hermione. I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell" he says softly.

"Don't touch me!" She says pushing him away from her and then runs off to the Gryffindor tower. He slams his hand to his face and groans in frustrations as he rubs his hand to his face.

"That's exactly what will happen if you become friends with Draco Malfoy" Harry whispers his voice low and his eyes glowing green "He's good at making other people's life miserable" Albus lets out a frustrated sound and slams his hand to his forehead. This ridiculous battle of love and hatred was driving him nuts.

"Harry no! You don't know Draco at all, so don't say that. He has changed, why can't you give him a chance?" Ron says his eyes begging Harry to understand.

"Malfoys don't change. Tell me did he give you any potion? I think you are under his curse, I am tempted to take you to hospital wing"

Albus can't believe his ears, he wants to slam his head against the wall. Was his father really that blinded by the hatred?

"I am not bloody cursed! Why can't you just accept the fact that Draco has changed! And I am friends with him!" Ron grumbles rubbing his eyes in small circles with his fingers.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it you that Malfoy is a git who is using you" Albus watches as his father leaves his uncle alone in the empty hallway and all he can think is ' _why did you want me to see this story father? What's the point?'_

* * *

The scene changes again and Scorpius is standing an empty open hallway with the right side open to the Quidditch field. He sees his dad walking with books in his hands heading towards a class and a smile comes on his face. A wind blows and it flies through Draco's fine silky platinum hair.

"Malfoy!" and suddenly the person slams Draco's body against the wall. Scorpius gasps as the books fall down from his dad's hands. Albus watches, his heart pumping wildly against his ribs, as his dad pushes Mr. Malfoy against the wall. ' _He looks angry. Why is he angry?'_ he thinks panicked.

"You stay the fuck away from Ron! Do you hear me?" Draco can see the clear anger shinning in those green eyes. Not in the mood to deal with the chosen one, he gently pushes Potter away from him and bends down to pick up his books. Scorpius feels his heart beating fast, he feels as if he can't breathe, he's never seen Mr. Potter so angry.

Draco hears a growl and suddenly Potter kicks him in the stomach. He lets out a gasp as his body rolls over, on to the ground.

"Get **OFF** of him" Scorpius yells letting out a painful scream as he watches Mr. Potter launching on himself on his father.

"DAD **NO** " Albus says out loud, reaching his hand out to stop him as it touches the emptiness. Draco lets out a groan, feeling Potter's heavy weight on top of him, his strong hands gripping onto his shirt collar.

"Don't ignore me you prat" Potter gritted his teeth, lifting his fist up he punched Draco on the face.

"N-No… Please… No" Scorpius sobs as Mr. Potter keeps punching his dad over and over. His heart hurts, why was this happening to his father? Why can't they just leave him alone? "Hurt me instead" he chokes out his broken voice stumbling on his sobs.

"I hate you" Potter says punching his nose and breaking it in with the blood rushing out "I hate you so much" Draco glares at him as if to say the feeling is mutual.

"You and Ron have been hanging out a lot, right? He talk about you so much. What are you after? His life? Are you planning on killing him?" Potter says grabbing onto his collar again and pulling him close. Draco feels his right eye losing its focus, it most likely swallow and he tastes the blood in his mouth. His whole body hurts, his face aches with pain but he won't let it show. He won't give Potter the satisfaction he needs.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Lost your voice?" Potter growls at him through his teeth, they are so close that he feels Potter's front bangs falling on his forehead. He rolls his tongue in his mouth, gathering the blood and maybe he shouldn't have done this – sure it wasn't the brightest idea but he spits the blood onto Potter's face.

Scorpius let's out a shaky gasp "Oh God… Oh no. Daddy no" he whispers grabbing onto the front of his shirt. His eyes were red and soaked with tears, his lips trembling, his heart barely beating.

Albus gulps, a shiver runs through his spine, his dad possibly looks murderous.

Draco smirks and he hears Potter's teeth cracking "You son of a-" and with full strength he slams Draco's head against the floor. Draco let's out a loud painful groan, his sight gets hazy and for a second he sees the horror flashing through Potter's face. Thick tears fall out of Scorpius's eyes, he feels numb, his legs give out and his body falls on the ground. Blood. So much blood. Everywhere.

Draco brings his hand to the back of his head and feels the warm liquid. He brings his hand forward and sees it covered with blood, so red that there is no pale color of his skin left. With almost no energy he drops his hand to the side and turns his head to the side.

' **Happy?** ' he hopes to write on the white marble ground with his world spinning around.

"S-Shit… Malfoy- Malfoy!" But Draco can't hear him anymore instead he chooses to fall into the empty darkness.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Albus hears the loud angry roar of his Uncle Ron. He notice that he was back in the Gryffindor common room. Scorpius looks around and see the room is crowded with 8th year students with Ron and Harry standing in the middle. Feeling confused and absolutely miserable he turns his head to sides furiously to find his father.

"I-I didn't mean too" Harry shutters and for once everyone was quite.

"You almost KILLED him and that's what you have to say!?" Ron yells at him furious with anger.

"R-Ron darling, clam down. Harry says he didn't mean it" Hermione says stepping forward placing her hand on his arms, hoping to calm him. Worrying line wrinkling on her forehead as she crossed her brows.

"OH so that makes it bloody okay?" he shouts at her and she steps back "You do realize if he would've died you become a murder!" A loud gasps escape from the students around them and soon whispers start to flow in agreement. Harry flicks his eyes up, looks around the room nervously, they were all looking at him as if he's done something wrong, something bad.

"N-No Ron, p-please I swear I-I di-

Ron wanted to hit him "Shut up!" He roared welcoming the rage of anger which swept through his veins "What makes you any better than a death eater!" He watches as the green eyes widen and the whole common room falls in silence "that's what they do right? Kill 'accidentally'. At least Draco never tried to kill you" he gritted his teeth over following with annoyance, anger and impatient.

"You can't say that Ron! It's not like Malfoy is all washed in holly water. Don't you remember how he tried to crucio Harry in 6th year" Ginny yells trying to fight back.

Hysterical laughter bubbled out of him, mocking everyone who thought that way. "Two times Harry, Two bloody times you almost killed him" he whispered dangerously with everyone's eyes fixed on him but his only focused on the green ones in front of him.

"The first time with Sectumsempra" Harry open his mouth to speak but Ron cuts him off "alright, it was an accident and both of you were at the fault. Though this time it was all you, because I know for sure Draco wouldn't have fight back"

Guilt rushed through Harry's veins, his whole system. He looked down at his feet and gulps "I-I am sorry" he whispers.

The need to escape was overpowering "Don't say that to me, say it to Draco" he says gripping his hands in a tight fist, he had to leave before he did something unforgiveable. He needed to get as far away as possible from Harry, Hermione and every single person in the common room. He could hardly breathe the same air as them. He needed to see Draco.

Scorpius watched with wide eyes as Mr. Weasley runs out of the common room leaving everyone behind. What was happening? Why did he see this? Where was his father?

* * *

What do you guys think? Feed back would defiantly be appreciated! Thank you for all of your comments :)  
I know Harry is an asshole but it gets better, I promise! Please wait for some Drarry in the next chapter ^^  
Thank you for reading!


	4. Notice Me

Hello guys, sorry for the late update. I worked hard on this chapter, trying to figure it out. Also shakespear reference is used below! so please don't bite me with the plagiarism, it only inspiration!  
A big thanks to my loyal readers and all the other readers for reading my story! Thank you all :)

* * *

Scorpius felt numb. Drained out of emotions. His eyes blank, showing no emotions. Never in his life did he feel so empty. He gazed the steady breathing of his father, his chest rising and falling gently. There were other people in the room that the boy noticed, but those didn't matter, he didn't care. The only person that mattered was his father who was sitting up on his sleep chamber, fully conscious as Mr. Weasley spoke with him. It looked like a serious conversation _but_ Scorpius didn't care what that man was saying, his eyes were fixed on his father, who was looking down at his laps. Scorpius's grey eye slowly scanned the room again, Aunt Pansy, Uncle Blaise settled, on to the side, beside his dad's bed similar to Mr. Weasley. His attention was quickly taken when a tall, sun kissed man walked into the hospital, his head bowed down. Scorpius growled.

Albus felt ashamed. His father walked into the hospital with hesitate steps, his footsteps so heavy that all the heads turned back to behold at that gent.

"Potter!" Blaise yelled jumping out of his stool, in a state of shock that man almost fallen out catching himself at the right moment. Without wasting a second he launched a punch on Harry's visage making the spectacles on his face fall to the ground. Harry stumbled back, the pain rushed through his cheeks, into his nostrils and finally climbing up to his head. _Ouch._

"Enough, Zabini! Violence will only destroy what's left of us" Ron said coming in between those folk. Harry bended down to grab his spectacles, without glancing up he put them on and stood up with his eyes still glued to the floor. He felt guilty, ashamed, he wished the ground would consume him. Hesitantly, he looked up, not at Ron, Pansy or Blaise but at the blond who was sitting on the bed. Draco's face was blank, his eyes closed as he leaned back on the head board of the bed, resting his bandaged head. He didn't bother to even look up and acknowledge Harry's existence. Normally, even with their rivalry, Draco and Harry always acknowledge one another, even if it was by calling names or even saying their last name like a curse. Harry felt a pang in his heart, as if someone had slapped him across his face, so hard that it could be heard from miles.

"Bloody hell Potter! Haven't you done enough? What sacrifice will it take for you to leave us alone?" Pansy yelled from behind, the lady looked furious. So furious that Harry though she might just use the killing curse on him and get it over it with just a single swing of Avada Kedavra. Scorpius gritted his teeth so tight that when they rubbed together as small 'crack' was heard.

"You haven't done nothing but destroy our life so far!" those word, for some odd reason, cut through Harry's heart more than crucio "Tell us! What is there left to do, to get rid of your presence! Away forever!?" Blaise shouted trying to escape Ron's grip wanted to land some more punches on Potter's face.

"I came to apologize" his voice so small and quite that Draco almost missed it. Ron turned his head around to look at his best friend.

"I am sorry" He felt the courage in him rising up upon seeing the stun faces of the slytherins "I came to understand that I have caused you all much pain. I truly give my most humble apology for everything I have done since the beginning of this year. I give my words that from now on I will be on my best behaviour and will be civil" He solemnly finished. His eyes shifted to Malfoy and Harry felt himself breathing again, that narrow space in his heart almost vanishing. The blond slytherin was finally looking at him, his grey stormy eyes were slightly widen and his face stunned showing only one expression. Harry couldn't help himself "I most humbly apologize Malfoy, I truly am sorry" he said. Draco blinked, surly he's dreaming or Harry Potter was actually formally apologizing for his behaviour. Draco watched as the small unsure smile slipped on Potter's face and he couldn't help but to blink again. They stared at each other, an odd silence fell in the room as everyone looked at Draco for a dry answer from Legilimency or any other type of response. Finally, the blonde slytherin shook his head and shifted himself to lay back on his sleep chamber closing his eyes as he covered himself with the white blanket. It was a dismissal action and everyone knew that the conversation was over.

"We don't wish to hear any of your pathetic apology Potter. Leave Draco alone!" Pansy yelled at him "Stay away from him, from us, for we never wish to see you again. Don't dare to talk to him and forget about ever laying a finger on him. Don't even direct a glance at him!"

"I am just trying to apologize!" Harry said in defence feeling frustrated. Suddenly Draco moved and placed his hands to his ears, a frown on his face as he looked at Blaise with pleading eyes and pointed his finger to his head.

"Get out Potter, your loud ignorant voice is hurting Draco's _injured_ head" Harry allowed a small whine out of his lips, feeling the guilt bubbling in his stomach again.

"Come mate, next time" Ron said garbing Harry by his arm and dragging them out the hospital.

"But I was just trying to apologize" Harry mumbled into Ron's ear, his brows drawn together with a frown on his face.

"I know mate, I know. Though, Draco is upset right now so next time" he said rubbing his hand on Harry's arm, trying to make the other feel better. Albus watched, before exiting Hospital Wing Uncle Ron turning around with a smile and waved his farewell to the slytherins.

* * *

Albus blinked, he was standing in the Gryffindor dorm room. His dad was laying on his bed which was beside Uncle Ron's bed. The room was dark, the only light was coming from the small flame of a candle which was burning on the side table between beds of the two Gryffindors.

"Hey Ron" Harry said turning himself to the side, shuffling the blankets over him as he faced his best friend. The red head hummed back turning his head to Harry, trying not to drown in catch of sleep.

"How come Malfoy doesn't speak?" He asked. Ron blinked at him and then let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know Harry, I tried to ask him but he avoided it" He said in a sleepy voice as Harry hummed back.

"It's been annoying me for a while. It feels weird, like he isn't Malfoy without his voice. Sometimes I wish the old Malfoy would come back, you know the one with the spark inside him."

"Um… Dad…" Albus laughed but of course Harry couldn't hear him so he laughed harder.

This new Malfoy is so… what's the word? Dull. I mean does Malfoy staying out of trouble make any sense to you?" Harry asked turning his head to look at Ron again just to hear a loud snore coming out of him. Harry slammed his hand to his forehead "You wanker, I feel like an idiot now, talking to myself" he mumbled shuffling out of the blanket to blow his candle as Albus exploded into laughter.

* * *

It was late, pass the curfew time, Harry knows he shouldn't be sneaking under his invisibility cloth walking to the Astronomy tower but he needed to get out of the Gryffindor tower. He felt strange, his heart felt tight and it was hard to breathe. Thinking he needs some air Harry had decided to leave the comfort of his warm chamber and headed outside. Originally, he planned to go to the Quidditch field but something pulled the man towards the Astronomy tower. There was strange force in the air, convincing his heart in turning his heels, to walk up those long stairs which will lead him to the tower. Harry hasn't been there in a long time, since the death of Dumbledore. It's not like he didn't have the courage the go back, it just felt empty. Bad memories from the last time when Malfoy lowered his wand, in return in Snape talking the villain role and killing the head master of Hogwarts. Harry sighed, taking another step up to the tower.

 _Malfoy._ A wave of curiosity rushed through Harry's system. Malfoy's sudden silence was driving him mad. Albus watched as his dad slowly made his way up the staircase. He looked deep in thought, the stiffness on his visage assured Albus that his father was planning something. Harry sighed again. It's not like he cared, Malfoy could stay silent forever and he still wouldn't give a shit. The real question was _why_ was he silent? The war was traumatising for the whole wizarding world, even Harry struggled to get back on his feet for the first three months but eventually he got up. So what was holding Malfoy back? What was the man hiding?

Taking the last step and entering the tower, Harry smiled when the fresh cold air welcomed him. The air went beneath his cloth making it swirl from the ends, giving Harry a shiver as it passed by his body. He noticed a low base melody in the air and immediately recognized the song.

 _Wise man say_

' _Elvis Presley_ …' thinks Harry his eyes onto the shadow of person sitting on the edge of the wooden floor.

 _Only fools rush in_

With every step, Harry finds himself mentally singing along with the song. As the shadow starts to vade and the mysterious person takes a familiar form Harry's heart skips a beat. Harry stopped beside the man, taken away by his looks, his beauty. The moonlight shined on his platinum hair, making it look silver. His normal slid back hair looked messy as they fell on his forehead so softly that Harry had the urge to reach out and feel them against his fingers. They looked so nice on him like this, then how he normally wears them. His eyes were closed and the long, almost white lashes touched his lower eyelids. Harry couldn't take his eyes of his pale skin which glowed under the moonlight and his lips as red as blood. Harry's heart skipped another beat ' _Oh, be still my beating heart'_ he thinks

 _Shall I stay? Would be a sin?_

Suddenly his grey eyes opened and Harry almost stepped back yet stopped reminding himself that he was under his invisibility cloth and was unseen at the moment. He watched as the blonde took a hold of his wand and tapped it twice making the sound of the music lower. Harry could only gaze as Malfoy turned around his hand reaching out to Harry and gripping onto the cloth instead. In a quick second the blonde swung his hand and the cloth was ripped off Harry's body. As grey eyes pierced at him, in the peaceful night Harry could only hear the faint beat of the music as lyrics played on.

 _Take my hand, take my whole life too_

Harry awkwardly cleared his throat "Dare I ask about Elvis Presley Malfoy?" he finally said with a hint of teasing in his voice. The blond rolled his eyes and looked back to stunning view in front of him. The cloth was still in his hands, Harry notice.

"Can I sit beside you?" When no reply came, Harry took that as a yes and bend down to his knees to squish in that little space in between the wall and Malfoy. The slytherin gave him a glare but Harry returned it with a grin "Come one, move over a little" he said. Harry was sure that the blonde was going to hex him when the blonde reached out for his wand, but it was only to stop the music. Malfoy moved closer to the other end hitting the metal long rod of the handrail giving enough space for Harry to sit down properly. Malfoy gave him a suspicious glare again but Harry smiled back before looking ahead to the hills in front of him. As minutes ticked by slowly, Harry could only think of one thing. Strawberries. The slytherin prince smelled like strawberries and the Golden boy couldn't help but to inhale the sweet scent.

Scorpius gazed, holding his breathe in as Mr. Potter and his dad sat together silently. A part of him was scared, that this was all a trick and Mr. Potter will push his dad down. The other part of him was yelling at him for having such an absurd thought but he couldn't help to worry.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asked and from the side of his perspective he saw Malfoy shaking his head "Yeah, same" A ruffled sound came and Harry turned his head to see Malfoy shuffling his invisibility cloth on his legs. It looked odd considering his lower body disappeared and then it occurred to Harry. Malfoy looked cold. Harry looked away, he shouldn't care if Malfoy was cold, hell he could freeze to death of all Harry cared. Ah, but if Malfoy actually froze he would fall down the tower, right? And if he falls the blame would come on Harry, so maybe he should care. Beside Ron would get upset if Malfoy died and he can't stand an upset Ron Weasley. Harry glances to his side again, his eyes landing back on the blonde. He found it hard breathe, Malfoy looked so beautiful, so quaint and God, why did he give this git such a pretty face? Harry wondered. It's unfair. It wasn't that he never noticed the blonde before, even a blind man could tell Malfoy was the most beautiful person. Malfoy looked lost, his eyes only gazed at the moon, his pointy nose red from the tips. His hair blew slightly with the wind, falling on his eyes, the tip of his ears were red and his cheeks were flushed red as he hugged his upper body. Harry didn't care, no he certainly didn't, but he also didn't fancy the idea of Malfoy dying. Letting out a small sigh, he removed his black leather jacket from his shoulders which he had luckily grabbed before leaving his bed. He elbowed Malfoy lightly to get his attention.

"Here" he said when the grey eyes met his green ones "take it" he urged. Draco stared fixedly at him for a moment, his lips pressed together, a confused look on his visage and then looked down at the jacket. Harry watched, the tip of Malfoy's pink tongue came out as it curled around his lower lip, licking it lightly before dragging the lip in between his teeth. Harry gulped, well _damn._ Malfoy shook his head, his hair falling on his eyes and he gently pushed Gryffindor's hand away. Harry found his fingers itching to play with the other's blonde hair, shaking his head he dismissed that thought. He scowled himself, he shouldn't be having such thoughts for his comparative especially when he already has a lover.

"Please, I insist" if possible his grey eyes widen even more. Malfoy bit his lower lip making it even redder then before and Harry forced himself to look away. What was with Malfoy and biting his lips, is he trying to look sexier then he already is? Harry internally whined, Merlin _help_ him. He jerked when cold finger touched his and his leather jacket slipped out of his hands. A wave of shock rushed through his veins, making his heart jump and then slowly beat against his ribs. Just a small touch of Malfoy's fingers was enough to twirl Harry's stomach inside out. He watched as Malfoy nodded at him and wore his jacket. It was huge on him of course, Malfoy's small shoulders almost slipped out and his hands couldn't be seen by the long arms of Harry's jacket.

"You look cute" he says before thinking. Malfoy snapped his head towards Harry, his eyes as wide as Harry's. "Ah! I mean-Good! You look good!" and Malfoy raised his eyebrow "No! Not good!" feeling panicked when Malfoy drew his eyebrow together "No! My most humble apology! Didn't mean that! Like nice, very decent… Nice hair by the way" _'Lame, Harry. Please jump off the tower right now'_ He told himself whining a little, biting the inside of his cheek. A smile appeared on his red lips and Harry felt his heart dancing in happiness _'score!'_ he thought. He watched as Malfoy swung his wand then suddenly he felt a spark in his brain.

'You are weird Potter but I already know that so grant you mercy. Thank you I guess' he heard Malfoy in his head. Harry gasped "I missed your voice!" and he slammed his hand to his mouth from which he currently speaks nonsense only. Seriously, what the bloody hell was wrong with him? Did his brain not work at nights? Or did it decide to shut down every time Malfoy was around? A beautiful laughter left Malfoy's mouth and Harry felt himself listening to it, watching the relax expression in the Slytherin's face. 'Yeah, most defiantly weird' Harry felt dazed by the brilliant grin on Malfoy's pure lips, which had lit up all of his face. He has never seen the blond grin or even a smile before and if he was honest with himself Malfoy **never** ever smiled at him before. It was always, a smirk, a scowl or a glare. This was nice, this was wonderful. Harry made a decision that from now on he'll focus more on making Malfoy smile more than glaring.

"Guess it's another one of my charms" He said with wiggling his eyebrows and Malfoy chuckled 'being weird is a charm? How come I wasn't aware of that?' Harry shrugged his shoulders and said "Clearly you have being missing out on all the excitement, no worries though, now you know"

'So how come you aren't trying to kill me?' Malfoy gave him an amused look. Harry felt the guilt bubble in his chest "Listen Malfoy… I am sorry" he said. His eyes fell on Malfoy's bandaged head, his platinum hair sticking out from some places. Malfoy looked at him, there was a strange emotions swirling in his grey eyes and Harry stared back feeling the beat of his heart. _Trust._ That was the emotion in Malfoy's eyes, Harry was sure that the slytherin was mostly debating himself whether to believe Harry or not.

"I truly am" he whispered hoping that Malfoy would understand. A small smile tugged on his lips and Harry felt a pang of hope rising in the pit of his stomach 'Apology accepted' he replied and the voice had sounded so loud and clear in Harry's head that he suddenly start to feel overwhelmed. Harry looked down, then looked up, back to the view in front of him with Malfoy's smile replying in his head.

'So um…' Harry turned his head to the blond who was fidgeting a little. There was a tender blush on his pale cheeks, Harry noticed. 'Was- Ah, Was he asleep when you came up?' Harry blinked "Who?" he asked. Harry watched as the blush on Malfoy's face got heavier 'Ron…' his voice was so small that Harry barely heard him. Ron? Harry blinked, his brain thinking fast. Malfoy was blushing and asking about Ron. Malfoy. _Blushing_. Asking about _RON_. When did they get to first name bases?

"Yes" he said dryly and Malfoy nodded at him looking down at his laps, the red stained on his cheeks.

"You and Ron have become very close, considering you are on first name bases" Harry was sure his voice sounded bitter but he couldn't care less. There was this strange feeling in his chest, wherefore was that Malfoy could call Ron, Ron but Harry, Potter. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders, his head resting onto the side of handrail, he let out a yawn. 'I should head back' Harry watched Malfoy taking his invisibility cloth off and shoving it on Harry's lap. He got up and took the black leather jacket off 'Thanks Potter' he said handing the jacket over.

"Harry"

'What?'

"My name is Harry, call me that"

Draco blinked 'We aren't friends Potter' he watched as Harry got on his feet to match his height. Draco's eyes widen when Harry extended his right hand out, a sudden flashback comes right before his eyes back to when they were eleven year olds _"I am Malfoy… Draco Malfoy"_

"Hi I am Potter… Harry Potter" he said with a grin. Albus held his breath at the back of his throat, leaning forward towards Draco to hear his answer. Scorpius felt his heart beat against his ribs, he watched the stunned expression on his dad's face and counted down to ten to calm his pounding heart.

' _Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there' Draco smirks and extends his hand._

Draco stares at the strong sun-kissed hand in front of him. He blinks. He remembers how upset he was _that day_ when Potter rejected his hand in friends. Oh, how much Draco wished it was the other way around and that it him who reject Potter's hand in friendship so that Potter could feel what he felt that day. This is the moment, right now, this second Draco could walk away and leave Potter behind. His old revenge would be fulfil and his past self could finally rest.

 _Harry looks down at the hand with a blank face and a tight jaw 'I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks'_ he says.

'Well Potter who knew to get to you, I would have be-friend Ron first. Should have done that seven years ago' he gave a smile as he reached out to grip Potter's hand in his. See that was the difference between seven years ago and now was, Draco grew up. Potter's face lit up brilliantly, he flashed a grin at Draco and formally shook hands with the blonde.

Albus let out his breath and screamed 'FUCKING FINALLY!'

Scorpius jumped in joy, he watched as Mr. Potter let go his dad's hand with a smile.

'Well I should get going' Draco stepped back as Po- Harry- swung his invisibility cloth around him as it landed on his shoulders.

"Do you want me to drop you off to the Dungeon?" Harry asked

'No it's fine. I can manage, I have done this before many times' Draco assured

"Alright… Have a good night then, Draco" His name sounded strange to Harry's ears but not to his tongue. Draco, Draco, Draco he mentally repeated. It sounded nice.

'You too, Good night' Draco turned towards the staircase and before stepping down he turn his head back to see Harry staring at him. He smirked and said 'next time I see you here at this hour Harry, I will give you a detention with Flich' Harry's loud laughter followed after him as he walked down the stairs with a smile on his lips.

* * *

It was windy and leaves were falling, covering the naked ground with flush colors of orange, green and yellow. Albus wasn't sure what month or day it was, but from the looks of it the, few days of autumn were almost finished in addition it should be the last days of October.

Harry walked down the to the side path of the lake, kicking the leaves, his hands in his pockets as he tucked his nose in his scarf. It was cold. He breathed out a sigh, the air turning into small fog as soon as it left his lips. Something has been bothering him lately. It was Ginny and he couldn't put his fingers on it. He loved his lady, everything about her was perfect. She was strong, reliable, beautiful and most of all she loved him back. Her laugh was nice, she is talented at Quidditch even the sex was good, though he couldn't help but feel something was missing. The excitement, the joy he once felt around her was fading away and no matter how many times he tried to grab on the fading feeling, it would always escape his fingers. Sometimes she spoke and argued like a child, perhaps it was because she was three years younger than him? Her knowledge and understandings didn't match his and they sometimes have fights over it. Harry shook out of his thoughts when he heard a loud splash sound. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy sitting just a couple of steps in front of him, giving him a blank look as he held onto a pebble in his hands.

"Oh… Hello, I didn't notice you" Harry said awkwardly. Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the lake throwing another pebble into the water. Harry blinked, for how long was Draco there for? Deciding to go along with his heart for once and ignoring his brain Harry walked forward and took a seat beside the slytherin. They sat in silence, listening to the hush of the wind and the rushing sound of the water. It was quite. It was peaceful. Scorpius watched preparing his heart, scared that any second now Mr. Potter would throw himself on his dad and send him for another round at Hospital wing.

Harry glanced to the side, Draco looked blank, his grey eyes looked dull, and his skin looked paler than usual. He was sitting with his right leg up, his point chin resting on the knee cap. He hugged his knee with his arms warped around it and Harry finally noticed; Draco looked lifeless. There were no emotions on his face and his lips looked dry but still so red like he had just drank blood. The tip of his nose was red and his cheeks were flushed red. Harry glanced down to see that the blonde was wearing his school uniform only. No other warm garments to protect him from the freezing weather, just a light white collar shirt and black jeans. Not even a sweater.

"Draco…"

No response.

"Draco!"

Nothing, not even a flinch. Not even a glance, he just stared into the lake. Harry reached his hand up to his warm red scarp and slipped it out of his neck. He didn't know what he was doing, all he thinks is that the blonde in front of him looks cold. In a second he draped the scarf over Draco's neck, the blond flinches and Harry gently wrapped the scarf around his thin neck in a lose hoop.

"Draco, are you well?" Harry knew his words were wasted on the Slytherin. Draco looked down at the ground, instead of Harry giving a bereft look. His eyes looked beyond the horizon, so far away, too far to reach.

"What's wrong?" the wind blew by him and Harry got a feeling that maybe he was being pushy. His guess was right when Draco stood up and took the scarf off him, throwing it at his face. For a second Harry was blinded by the red blob of cotton but he quickly caught the scarf in his hands. He opened his eyes to see Draco walking away.

"Draco!" he shouted but the blond kept on walking his head down and hands in his pockets. Harry slowly followed behind "Draco stop…" he whispered. His heart throbbed and for an unknown reason Harry felt the ache in his chest getting stronger with every step Draco took. He doesn't understand the sudden interest to get close to Draco but there's something about him pulling Harry towards him. Like a magnet. Pushing him. Urging him to talk to the blond. Maybe it's his lifeless eyes or the way he walks and talks. Maybe it's not a sudden interest, it was always there Harry just chose to ignore it.

"I know things have been very hard for you after the war, I understand because it's been the same with me" he doesn't know what he's saying but he needs Draco to hear this. He feels the need to say something, anything, for Draco to stop walking "I don't know the feeling of seeing your dad getting the kiss in public eye but I know the feeling of missing a shadow of a father" Draco's steps became lighter and he started to walk slower "I don't know how it feels when you wake up to find that your mother has commit suicide but I do know the feeling of missing the love of a mother's arms" Draco stopped walking and Harry walked fast to catch up with him "I don't know the feeling of hatred from every human being who lays an eye on you but I know what it feels like to be hated by your own family" He said softly stopping behind the blond. He reached up to touch Draco's small shoulders "I know the feeling of losing friends in a war" he whispered right behind his ear as he turned the blonde around to look at him. Harry's breathe was stuck, the grey eyes shined with so many emotions and he felt another stab in his heart.

"We might be opposite… but we are very similar, so you don't have to walk away from me" Harry gave him a shaky smile and the blond stared at him. Harry blinks and looks down, his throat aches. He brings his scarf up and wraps it around Draco's neck again. Harry loves the way Draco carries himself, he wants to know more and more about the blond. He wants to know everything, what he's thinking, what he does with his time. To Harry, Draco was so mystifying, everything about him screamed mystery. Maybe Hermione was right, perhaps there is something about Draco that gets him so hooked on. So drunk for him, so obsessed.

"Come on… let's go back" Harry urged with a small smile. He offers the blonde his arm, Draco looks hesitate for a second but takes it nevertheless. Albus watched them walk in silence his heart was aching, his emotions were rising and falling.

The walk was silent, Harry found Draco leaning in him a little, his body felt cold. He cursed himself for not bringing a coat with him, he had nothing else to offer the blonde.

"You must be insane for coming to the lake in this cold weather" Harry joked trying to take away the heavy atmosphere around them "What's so fascinating about this lodging anyway? Oh Merlin, it looks like it's going to rain soon" he finished as the dark clouds started to take over the sky. Suddenly, Draco stops walking. _'Hmm'_ Harry's eyes widen, he quickly tuned his head back to look at Draco who was standing with his hands to lips as he gazed at the lake. Harry's eyes fell on the tip of his fingers, they red from the cold and possible frozen. Without a second though he took his glows off and shoved them towards the blonde. Draco looked down at the and grabbed the glows from Potter's hands " _I like the rain though, it smells like home"_

Harry stood silent, he gazed Draco wearing his gloves without the grey eyes meeting his.

"Your voice…" Harry watched as Draco stiffed "isn't it strange, not to talk at all?" he said as they started to walk again. Draco shook his head and Harry looked down at the ground trying to find the right words.

"How come you don't talk anymore?" he finally asked. A gentle breeze of air went by them, Harry's eyes followed Draco as the blonde looked up at the sky his platinum hairy falling back _"What's the point in speaking? When in a world like ours all the words do is destroy us faster than the use of the killing curse"_

This is not Draco Malfoy, who is this person standing beside Harry?

"Yo-ou… Are you really Draco Malfoy?" Harry shuttered out and Draco gave a bitter chuckle.

' _For the longest time I have been asking myself the same question… Who are you?'_ Harry watched the way Draco's long blonde lashed fluttered every time he blinked. Or how his plum lips looked ever redder, when he sticks his tongue out to lick them every once a while.

' _It's almost funny how easy it is lose but so hard to find yourself again'_ Harry frowned, the blank look on Draco's didn't look nice on his pretty face.

"Take your time then, who is asking you to rush" Harry says. Draco blinks at him and to Harry's delight a small smile appears on his face. Then suddenly an ugly purple bruise appears on Draco's pale cheek, which wasn't there before. Without thinking Harry reached out and touched his face, it was cold, Draco's skin was freezing. Harry felt the man stiff under his touch.

"What happened? Why are you bruised?" now that Harry pays attention, Draco's whole outfit is a mess. His shirt is messily tucked out, his jeans are rusty with some dirt as if he fell on the ground.

"Who did this to you?" Draco slapped his hand away harshly and almost regretted it when pain flashed on Harry's face.

' _None of your business'_ he waved his wand and the bruise was gone again. Harry looked at him "You don't deserve to be treated like this Draco" he said softly looking at the ground, with a strange throb in his chest.

' _Fancy hearing that from you, who knocked me to Hospital wing just four weeks ago'_ Harry filched at the cold tone in his voice. His heart ached more and he gulped down forcefully hoping to ease the pain in his chest.

"I-I am sorry" he mumbles

He hears Draco click his tongue as he let out a frustrated sigh and Harry looked up to see his hand in his platinum hair.

' _Look. My most humble apology, it's been a rough day'_ and Harry fakes a smile "it's okay" he said hoping that Draco won't see right through his act. They continue to walk back to Hogwarts without sharing any more words, an awkward silence fall on them. Harry kept glancing at Draco, who paid no attention to him, his grey eyes looking beyond any barrier. Lost somewhere in the dark abyss created by himself, somewhere so far that no matter how hard Harry tried he won't be able to reach him. _'But I haven't tried anything yet'_ Harry thinks. Upon reaching the gates of Hogwarts, Draco politely returns Harry's scarf and shows gratitude for his company by saying 'thank you'. Harry wanted to say something to the walking away figure of Draco instead he turned his heels to the Gryffindor tower with the whole in heart getting bigger and bigger.

* * *

Scorpius watched as students walked in the crowed hallway. He looked around to see where his father was, a pout making his lips when he failed to spot him.

"Harry! I have been looking at over for you" Scorpius's eyes fell on the Gryffindor Trio in front of him and his brows came together. 'Again? This isn't daddy's memory. Is it Mr. Weasley's then? Is that even possible?' Scorpius thought as he watched Ms. Potter hugging Mr. Potter's arm.

A loud drop of books and a shattering sound like a broken glass made Albus look away from his parents.

"Watch where the fuck you are going, you little brats!" the Gryffindor sir hissed, everyone in the hallway stopped to behold at the scene in the middle of hallway. There were books on the ground with a fallen Ravenclaw boy who was picking up the shattered glass with a group of Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs beside the boy. Beside them stood three first year Slytherins looking scared and shaken up from the aggressive voice used earlier by the Gryffindor.

"W-we are s-sorry" the little slytherin girl shivered as the lady stepped back.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it you brat! That was a memory globe you broke!" said one of the Ravenclaw boy "Pay up you useless Slytherins!" they crowded the little Slytherins in a circle. Albus's breathe inched in his throat he turned to see his dad and Uncle Ron walking towards the scene before a loud voice broke through.

"That's enough!"

"Blaise!" The little slytherin wench squeaked in happiness, tears rolling down her big eyes.

"Pansy!" The other wench said sounding as relief followed by the last wench "Astoria!"

Albus watched as his dad and Uncle Ron paused their feet to see Mr. Zabini breaking the thug circle to get to the little girls.

"Be ashamed of yourself for bullying little girls" Blaise growled coming in front of the three girls, shielding them with his large body as they hid behind him.

"You all are disgusting, these girls are just first years!" Pansy yelled coming around the girls, covering their backs from the group of thugs around those folk.

"Oh, what are you going to do Parkinson? Hand us to the Dark Lord" Pansy flushed in embarrassment and looked down at her feet. Harry heard Ginny snickered beside him and he gave her an icy look which she ignored.

"That's quite enough. As the head girl of the Slytherin house, I personally apologize for the broken memory globe. I am willing to pay the price" Astoria said coming in between.

"Oh Greengrass, we don't need money when we all know you are rich enough to effort it" One of the Gryffindor said walking around the beautiful lady as he checked her out. Scorpius let out a possessive growl, anger boiling in him, he didn't like the way that man was eyeing his mother. Astoria gave him a dirty look "What is it that you wish to get instead?"

"Oh, we can think of many things if you join us in our room and then consider the depth to be over" a smirk made the man's face and before he could take another step towards her a strong punch landed on his face.

"You dare to say that!" Blaise yelled, anger taking over him. Before he could land another punch at the man's face, he stopped as they all took their wands out and pointed at him.

"NO!" A loud mixture of voice went in around the hallway from various people, one of them being Albus and his father.

"Expelliarmus!" Blaise didn't know who said it all he saw was a beam of light coming at him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

When his waiting death didn't approach him, Blaise fluttered his eyes open to see a long solid blue shield in front of him. He slipped back, landing on his bump as a loud gasp escaped his lips and from behind he heard a gasp from Pansy feeling the all too familiar wave of magic running around them.

Harry's eyes widen as the shield around Blaise turned into a big, elegant white wolf. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful Patronum. The fur of the wolf looked soft, resembling an arctic wolf which are knowing to be lived up north hence far away from London. The eyes of the wolf were sharp, it gave a low dangerous growl to the rivals from the other houses as it possessively circled the Slytherins like they were a part of his pack. Wolfs are known to be territorial and whoever dares to threaten their possession, they don't get to live long.

"Whose Patronum is that?" Harry mumbled, taken by the beauty of the stunning animal form in front of him. He has never seen an artic wolf before, always heard stories about their beauties and now Harry actually believed them. The magic felt familiar to him, yet he couldn't put his fingers on it.

"Don't know" Hermione whispered. Harry looked around to see he wasn't the only one taken away the wolf, almost every person in the hallway was gazing at it.

"Daddy" Scorpius jumped in joy, recognizing that patronum all too well. Loud footsteps came from the back of the hallway, Harry walked forward to see who it was. For a whole second Harry had forgotten how to breathe as he watched a furious looking Draco Malfoy walking towards the Slytherins. His hand was tangled in the hook of his tie as his fingers worked on losing it. His tight white shirt tucked in his dark black jeans, showing his fit figure and his other hand gripping onto his new wand tightly. Sweat rolling down from his forehand to his pointy V-shape chin. Harry swears by that Draco has never look so dashing before then now. He felt excitement bubbling in him, and he let out a shaky chuckle seeing the familiar fire in Draco's eyes coming back once again. So maybe Ron was right, he was perhaps a little bit twisted in mind. Just a little bit.

Draco stopped in front of the group of boys, his brows were together creating folds. He pointed his wand at them and titled his head giving a murderous look.

"You all Slytherins need to be punished by the ministry! Especially you Malfoy!" one of them yelled and Harry growled. Who were these arrogant people, wasting their miserable lives? He smirked when Draco's normal grey eyes glowed sliver resembling his wolf in that moment and he knew that it wasn't wise to step in. Malfoy was about to start his game and Harry was going to sit back to enjoy it.

"What greater punishment is there in life when I've lost everything that made it worth living for at one time" his voice was dangerously undertone, it held enough strength to pull a silence in every person present in the hallway.

"Daddy…" Scorpius knowns his voice broke at the end but he didn't care for his heart felt like it was falling apart.

"You hurt me as much as you want, but if you lay; even a finger on Blaise and Pansy again, I will erase you all" He growled, like his Wolf "Do you understand?" Harry felt a shiver rush down in the back of his spin and he bit his lower lip trying to hold in his excitement before he decides to dare Malfoy in a duel. There was so much magic coming out of Malfoy's body that people in the hallway started to walk away from them. The group of boys took a shaky step back as they turned around to run but before they could take another step Malfoy's Wolf jumped behind them and gave a predator growl.

"We understand!" They said looking back at Malfoy who gave a stiffed nod.

"Now leave before I change my mind on sparing any of you" he growled and Harry held onto his wand tightly, deep inside the pocket of his robes. Blaise jumped on him, hugging him tightly "Draco I love you! Please never stop talking" Scorpius giggled.

"My love! You can't imagine my happiness on hearing your voice again" Pansy said happily as she also jumped onto the blond. Draco smiled rolling his eyes, his friends so dramatic still the man hugged them back. He let out a small laugh as the three little girls ask him to bend down to give him a kiss on the cheek for helping them out. Astoria smiled at him and shook her head at him as if he was the most carless creature on the planet to which he just shrugged at.

"Draco!" Draco looked up to see the Gryffindor trio standing in front of him. As he gazed into those green eyes, his Wolf Patronum slowly started to walk towards Harry, eyes piercing into his soul. Ginny stepped back away as the wolf started to circle around Harry, sniffing in his scent.

"Oi! Draco! Control your wolf!" Harry watched as intense grey eyes shifted from him to his best friend. Ron let out a small whelp sound but the wolf nuzzled its face to his leg, letting out a small purring sound from the back of its throat. Ron blinked and let out a small laugh and bended down to pet its fur. In return the wolf licked Ron's face as the red head laughed more, rubbing its soft fur gently.

"On a second though, don't, I like it" he said grinning and the Gryffindor brunette watched as Draco's intense glare melted into a soft stare with a gentle smile on his face. Harry frowned.

"Good to see you talking again Draco. Who knew the key to open your voice was just to get to your friends. How Hufflepuff of you" Harry said with a smirk and from the side he heard a low threating growl, enjoying as the grey eyes landed on him again.

"Why Harry, I didn't know you cared. It would be wise for you to stay away from my business or else you could accidentally get hurt next" Draco warned, then he felt a soft touch from the right side of the back of his tight and his body stiffened up in alert. From his side emerged a luxurious, stunning and wild stag "Are you threating me Draco?" Potter said with a smirk. Draco's Wolf growled, as it started to circled Harry again, glaring daggers at him, just waiting on Malfoy's order to rip his body apart in tiny pieces. Draco looked to his side, the stag was looking at him, it tilted its head and Draco raised his eyebrow. The stag gently nuzzled its nose to Draco's leg and the blonde drop his hand to pet its head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but at which hour did the two off you started with the first name bases?" Ron's oblivious voice echoed through them, they grinned at him and Ron almost fell back in shock.

"Wandless magic, Harry. Very impressive" Draco smirked crossing his arms.

"Be careful Draco. That was almost a compliment" came the cocky reply and Draco let out a chuckle "Hmm and we wouldn't want that now would me" he said. Harry gave a playful grin as the stag and the wolf started to walk towards each other.

"Um guys, please don't do anything crazy" Ron said in a panic voice watching the two Patronum walking slowly at each other. Draco raised his eyebrow playfully, Harry grinned his teeth and that's when Ron knew that all hell is going to get lose. "Ah bloody hell! I forgot who I am taking with!" he said rubbing his hand in his red hair and Hermione chuckled beside him. Albus felt his heart beat in his chest from the excitement, there something in the moment which so tendering. The two Patronum animal then started to run across the hallway, Scorpius could barely breathe everything was having so fast. Right when the Stag and the Wolf were about to slam into each other they disappeared into tiny sparkles of blue dust. It burst in the room, falling everywhere. The scene looked very close to the dark night when star shined brightly in the sky.

Scorpius gasped as the blue little sparkles fell in the hallway, over everyone, his breath was taken away from him. It looked so beautiful that no words could describe it. It was _magical._

Then Draco turned around "Good day Potter, Ron" he said as the other Slytherin's followed him back.

"What happened to 'Harry'!?" he yelled out but all in return all he got was a little wave from the back of Malfoy's pale hand and Harry couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

"Oi! Draco! Come sit with us" Ron called out to the three slytherins who just entered the Great hall. He waved his hand high eagerly from the Gryffindor table with a smile on his face. Albus shook his head amused as he watched the Slytherins giving each other a steady look.

Scorpius watched his father shrugging his shoulders and nodding his head to uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy to join him.

"Ah, Ron must you do that?" Ginny frowned to her brother who waved her off. The students watched stunned as the three Slytherins took a seat beside their favourite Gryffindors. Ron patted the seat beside him, urging Draco to sit with him. Harry's eyes followed the small smile on Draco's lips "Good afternoon" the man greeted and Harry gulped. He had almost forgotten how the blond sounded like, his clam yet sharp voice felt like music to ears. Draco sat in front of him, the scent of strawberry filled in the air and Harry smiled to himself.

"Afternoon mate! Haven't seen you since yesterday after that amazing scene you created" Ron chewed on the chicken as he dropped his arm on Draco's shoulder "You had me worried mate, I was about to visit you in the dungeon" he said.

"Please don't speak with your mouth filled Weasley" Pansy said, wrinkling her nose sitting in between Draco and Blaise.

"Sorry for making you worry" Draco said crabbing a plate. His eyes fluttered up to meet with Potter's green ones who was sitting in front of him. Draco smiled at him, he watched as Harry blinked and smiled back.

"Hello Draco" said the Golden boy.

"Harry" the slytherin prince nodded.

"So what was the going conversation before we came" Blaise asked as Pansy gave him a plate.

"Soulmates" Hermione said closing the book she was currently reading.

"Soulmates? What is that?" questioned Blaise and Pansy, even Draco looked up at the pretty lady with interest. Scorpius titled his head on the said unknown term with a small frown on his lips.

"It's an interested theory created by Muggles" She said looking at the slytherins "It's a psychological theory they believe in actually" she corrected.

"Well… Enlighten us Granger" Draco said looking at her. She looked up at him, shocked, she was accepting a hasty reply or even name calling. He raised his eyebrow up and she blinked at him then when she least accepted it, he gave her a small smile; a genuine smile. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up, his smile was so beautiful as if it has struggled through many tears. It could definitely break a heart. She gave him a hesitant smile in return.

"Muggles believe that some humans are born with a love partner just made for them and others chose their own love partners" she watched as Pansy and Blaise leaned in to listen "The ones who are born for another are hence called 'Soulmates', to be fated together. Soulmate will keep crossing paths till they fall in love together. Someone who shares their partner's deepest longings, their sense of direction. Soulmates are born to complete each other otherwise they are half incomplete" she explained.

"But what happens when you love someone else and not them?" Pansy asked

"With soulmates no matter how many people you date, it won't ever work out. Muggles believe that soulmates have a unique bond then those who pick their partners. They are unknown to love till soulmates finally get together. Love before their soulmate partner is temporary and involves feelings which aren't as strong" she picked up her plate and put some chicken salad in it "The bond between soulmates not only connects them by heart but also by the brain. The partners are able feel each others emotions. Can read each other's thoughts, minds, can feel each other's pain and their love so strong that it can't be shared with another person. It's a spiritual relationship, a connection which can only be shared between soulmates" the silence around her was enough to tell Hermione that everyone around her was listening to her. They all stared at her with interest, a topic so fascinating that they couldn't help but to listen attentively.

"So what happens if one of them dies?" Ron asked looking at his lady.

"Muggles also have a past and future life concept" she said chewing her salad "If one of dies or both, they are reborn to meet in a different life to continue their abandoned love story. Tragically, they will keep on living different lives till they are finally together, even if it takes over 800 years. If one of the partner dies, the other will have to live on without them forever. They can marry or date a different person but a soulmate love can never be replaced, the emptiness will follow them to their graves" Pansy and Ginny let out a loud gasp "that's so tragic" Ginny whispered.

Draco for some very odd reason, felt himself lose his appetite. A strange feeling twirled in the pit of his stomach "How does one know they have a soulmate?" he asked. Harry's eyes fell on him.

"There is a theory that when soulmates meet for the first time, they attract each other unconsciously, let it be through love or hate. Something inside them keeps pulling them together. They circle around one another, they always find a way to be together let be unconsciously or consciously. Fate will keep on leading them together, in different place at different times. They will forever keep on crossing paths till they finally come together" Hermione took a sip from her pumpkin juice "There a Japanese theory about a red string which is attached to their pinkies, connecting them together; forever. Muggles say that soulmate love is the most beautiful kind but also a curse if it doesn't work out. For this type of love last the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest" Hermione snapped her fingers, he eyes glowed as if she had remembered something important.

"If I remember correctly, a famous Muggle author name Shakespeare wrote a book called Romeo & Juliet. It's about two star crossed lovers who fall in love and- "I have read that book" Harry said suddenly. Draco turned his head to look at the Gryffindor who was looking down at his plate, his brows drawn together, thinking hard.

"They were enemies who fall in love, their love as boundless as the sea, as deep as the ocean and so sinful that it costed them their lives" he didn't know why but something inside him told him to look up at Draco and so he did. He was surprised to find the grey eyes already watching him. "Such deep love would only be destroyed by the world around them. Even if they died at the end by the rivalry of their families, they died _**together**_ " Time hath seemed to freeze for a moment, at the exact second their eyes locked and Harry could scarcely breathe at the intensity of Malfoy's expression. _When soulmates meet for the first time, they attract each other unconsciously, let it be through love or hate_. Draco gulped, Harry's green heated eyes stared at him like they were looking in his soul. _Something inside them keeps pulling them together_. Every sound around them faded away, it was just them in that moment as they seek into their souls trying to find the reason behind the sudden emptiness in their hearts. _Enemies who fell in love._

Harry shook out of his state of thoughts when Hermione's voice spoke out to him "Impressive Harry! You didn't tell me you were into Muggle literature!" she beamed at him looking proud. The whole soulmate concept was odd Draco concluded. It was good that wizards didn't believe in such ridiculous theories, soulmates, such fantasy surely wouldn't exist in real life.

"That's so dreamy" Pansy said swing her arms around Blaise "to have a love like that" she said leaning her head onto his strong arms. Draco looked down at his plate when the ginger Weasley-girl kissed Potter on the lips and Ron kissed Granger, feeling odd that he was surrounded by couples.

Scorpius was stunned, he wondered if the theory was true? Though wizards don't believe in Soulmates. In fact he never even heard of the term before Ms. Weasley said it. He felt a thug in his heart, he closed his eyes and places his hands to his heart.

"Albus…" he missed Albus. He missed him so much. He wanted to hug him, kiss him and hold him again.

Albus felt his heart aching, his thoughts revolving around Scorpius. It felt like forever, he craved the touch of the other. Listening to the whole soulmate concept Albus can't help but to miss his Scorpius. He wants to kiss those juicy lips, wants to feel that pale skin under his warm touch. Letting out a sigh he looked up "I miss you" he said.

"Oh! Who's going to the Halloween party this week?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I believe we all are, Weasley" Blaise said dryly rolling his eyes.

Ron's eyebrows shot up and he turned his head to Draco "Oh? Draco has a date" he said teasingly, hitting Draco's arm with his elbow. Harry looked up to see Draco rubbing the side of his arm as he glared at Ron.

"No but I am being forced by Pansy to ask Astoria out" he said.

"Why being forced?" Harry asked and Draco looked up at him. Why is it that every time Draco looks at him, it gets harder to breathe?

"I don't wish to dress up in a fake costume, it's a waste. I rather do something useful with my time unlike you Potter who has nothing better to with his- OUCH! Weasley! That was my bloody foot" Draco turned his head to Ron, glaring daggers at him.

"Oh? Was it now? My most humble apologies, I was listening to your foul words so didn't notice" His voice sounded pure and his face looked innocent as fluttered his eyelashes at Draco a couple of times. Draco frowned "Sure you didn't" he mumbled. Harry blinked, Malfoy was pouting. What in the world?

"Aw Draco, don't be upset" Ron said ruffling his platinum hair. Suddenly Harry also had the urge to run his finger through Draco's hair, they looked so soft.

"AH! Not the hair!" Draco said pushing Ron away from him, he patted his now messy hair back trying to tame them again. Ron laughed "But I think you would look so much better with your hair down instead of pushed back"

"You think so?" Draco's grey eyes got big and they sparkled with light, his voice a little higher than usual. Harry frowned.

"Totally! I am sure you would look so handsome" Ron grinned, patting Draco's shoulders. Harry watched as Draco's pale cheeks turned red and the Slytherin whispered a small 'Alright'.

"Draco darling, we have to get going. Astronomy is in 10 minutes" Pansy said getting up from the seat.

"Right" Draco nodded "Thank for inviting us to the Gryffindor table" he said standing up. Ron got up as well and pulled Draco in a surprising hug "so happy to see you talking again" he whispered in his ear. Draco gulped, his heart was racing in his chest. He brought his hands up slowly and wrapped them around Ron's slim waist giving him a shaky hug. Harry felt his heart bitter up, he could taste the sourness on his tongue. He shook his head, what was wrong with him? Ron pulled away "Not a problem mate, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah" Draco smiled "Harry, Granger" he nodded at them before walking away with his friends

* * *

Scorpius stood behind his father, Uncle Blaise and Aunt Pansy. He watched them eat together in the great hall at the Slytherin table.

"May I have everyone's attention please?"

Albus looked up to see head mistress McGonagall standing at the front of the hall. The students had stopped eating and were now looking at the front, waiting for her to continue.

"I am excited to announce our Muggle Studies Professor suggested that for this year's Halloween dace, students shall dress up as one of Muggle fiction or non-fictional heroes" a mixture of groaning and cheering led through the hall "Now students, I myself believe it's an excellent idea and it's a type of wisdom that I believe we should experience. For those students who aren't dressed formally to the trend of muggle outfits will not be allowed to enter the dance. There would a spell performed onto the entrance of the hall which is like a sensor and will detect each student. The dance, as you all know is tomorrow night. Thank you for your time and have a good night" she said before stepping away and walking back to her chair.

"Bloody great" Ron grumbled crossing his arms.

"Sound like fun!" Hermione said excitedly and Ron groaned next to her.

"What am I going to wear? I can barely pass a muggle text and she accepts me to dress up for a dance! Impossible" Hermione giggle at her boyfriend, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his head.

"Don't worry Ron, I am sure we'll figure something out" she said rubbing her hand to his hair. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes at them, they can be so cute sometimes that it's disgusting.

"DRACO!"

Albus shot his head up to the Slytherin table and saw Mr. Malfoy stumbled out of his seat, holding on to Blaise with a strong grip.

"What's wrong with him?" Panicked rushed through Harry's system, he watched as the glass in Draco's hand slipped out falling on the ground. Something inside him fell, he could feel the blood rush to his brain.

"Oh dear God, is he poisoned?" Ron said as the Gryffindors rushed towards the Slytherin table. The worry in his tone was convincing enough to drop Harry's heart in his stomach.

"Shit" Blaise said as he took his robe off and covered Draco, he lifted the hoodie to cover the Slytherin's head with it.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Parkinson, enlighten us on the cause of this horrible matter on this lovely night?" the head mistress spoke for her chair, her voice loud and clear. Silence fell in the hall filled with over a thousand students, everyone's eyes on them waiting for a reply.

"Head mistress, a hair color dye potion was mixed in Draco's drink" Pansy explained rubbing her hand on Draco's back smoothly. Scorpius gasped and thought back to the similar situation he went through not too long ago.

Harry and Ron stopped in front of Draco who had his face hidden deeply in Blaise chest. Harry noticed Draco's hand were shaking as he clutched onto Blaise's shirt, anger boiled in him. This was unfair, Draco has already served his punishment and he didn't deserve this.

"I thought, I made myself clear on the first day! I will find whoever dared to play such a dirty prank Mr. Malfoy and I assure you they'll be severed with the worse consequences. Mr. Zabini, Ms. Parkinson please take Mr. Malfoy back to the Slytherin dorm as for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley please return to your table" she sounded angry, she looked scary with her brows crossed together as she gave a cold glare.

"Hurry, take him away" Ron said pulling Draco to him as the blond quickly brought his hands up hiding his face. Blaise and Pansy quickly took Draco out of the great hall and Harry wished he was important enough to Draco in order to company him to the dungeon as well. Though all he could do was watch his back as the blonde left the great hall with his friends. Harry came to a conclusion as he walked back to the Gryffindor table, something was happening to him and he wasn't sure how to stop this odd attraction which he is developing for the mysterious slytherin.

* * *

"Parkinson!" Scorpius's brows lifted to his hairline when he saw Mr. Potter running to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Potter" she said his name like poison, added with infinity disgust and a murderous look.

"What do you want?" Blaise said crossing his arms, glaring at him coldly. Suddenly, Harry felt nervous, he cleared his throat and summoned his famous Gryffindor courage.

"Hear me out, I want to apologize. I know what I did was wrong, terrible in fact" he could see their shoulders relaxing down "I am concerned about Draco's health, is he well?" he asked. He heard Blaise growl "Why can't you leave Draco alone? Didn't we warn you to stay away from him!" he almost yelled.

"You did, but I am known to be stubborn besides, Draco forgives me, so why can't you?" he replied.

"Because Draco is a fool!" pansy hissed "and we'll do anything to protect him. We are all he's got and he's all that we treasure"

"That's not true, me and Ron are also his friends and I assure you, we plan to stick around him till he get old and grey" they look at him with wide eyes, their bodies now unguarded as they dropped their arms down to their sides "I am worried for Draco and I only wish to know it he's alright. He didn't come to any classes today and even missed the lunch. The sooner you tell me, the quicker I'll leave" he said. They watched him with narrowed eyes, observing him closely and Harry gazed back at them, standing on his ground. Pansy let out a sigh and turned her head to Blaise as they had a conversation through their eyes. She finally gave Blaise a nod and turned her head back to Harry.

"Fine Potter but if you hurt Draco in any way again, I promise you I will end you myself" she warned, for a lady she was strong enough to scar any many away. Harry solemnly nodded his head and she continued "Away from light, our Draco hides in his chamber in the dungeon, pens himself, his windows locks fair day light out and creates his room an artificial night as he waits for the curse to vanish" She said sadly looking at the her feet "He even refuses to take a bite of any food we present him with, my poor darling"

"Is the color of his hair that bad?" Harry asks and she shakes her head.

"Not at all, we personally believe it makes him look more stunning and ever so handsome" Blaise said.

"Dare I ask?" Harry curiously.

"We solemnly swore not tell a single soul but you'll see for yourself at the dance tonight" Harry itched to know but he knew better not to push his luck "He's coming!?" he asked instead.

"Certainly! We wouldn't dare to leave him by himself in the Dungeon on this lovely night" Pansy said looking offended.

"Of course! I just thought he might change his mind due to the, er, changed look he's wearing currently" He said.

"No, Draco wishes to dance with a certain person tonight" Pansy said rolling her eyes "Horrible choice, in my opinion" she added. Harry's eyes widen, he felt the beat of his heart drumming in his ears. He gulped, his throat suddenly felt dry "Would I be a fool to ask about this mysterious person he wishes to dance with?" he winged his luck. They gave him a 'really-Potter' look and Harry shrugged his shoulders. Albus smiled and shook his head as his dad, he should know better by now.

"We wouldn't tell you even if you drag us to our graves" Pansy said dryly placing her arms on her hips. Well at least he tried.

"Worth a try" he said.

"Well, Potter as lovely as your company is, we must check on Draco" Blaise said grabbing Pansy's hand.

"Call me Harry" he said. They looked at him with their mouths open, eyes wide and Harry had to hold himself back from laughing.

"Only if you call us Blaise and Pansy" Blaise finally said.

Harry grinned "You can count on it" he said and they smiled back at him.

"Well then Harry, good day" Pansy said smiling.

"Good day!" he replied and the two slytherins started to walk down the corridor ahead to the dungeon. Now, if he was just lucky enough to find about this mysterious person who Draco wishes to dance with. Maybe Ron would know? With that he rushed off to his best friend who most likely awaits for him in their next class.

* * *

Albus gasped, the hall he stood in was filled with students, there was a bar at the back of the room and a large dance floor in the center. From where the dance floor ended onto the both sides were place many tables with chairs. Ron let out a whistle "Bloody hell!" he said excitedly. Harry looked around the hall, he saw many faces but couldn't find the one he was looking for.

"Salazar! A sight which I have only see in the picture is now behold in front of me" Albus's eyes stared at his parents "Oh, how I wish James and Lily were present at this moment" he said. His mother looked beautiful, she wore the outfit of a muggle princess. Albus knows because he remember his mother telling him about it when he was very young. Though, seeing is different from hearing, his mum looked absolutely gorgeous and her makeup is done just right, finishing her amazing look. She wore a large pink and white gown, which covered her feet. The sides of her scarlet hair braided back in a small clip. She is dressed up as Ariel, the princess of the sea, the female hero of the children muggle world. Similarly Aunt Hermione is dressed up as Bella, another princess who falls in love with a beast. Her gown, although looks very different then his mother. It's yellow and silk fabric flew down in big circles, the first layer of her brown hair is also pulled back in a clip as the lose curls of bottom layer falls on her shoulders. She also looks stunning with the just perfect amount of makeup. Albus looks over to his Uncle who is also dressed up as another fictional character from one of the Muggle villains. He wears a custom of a Dracula, the long black robe fluttered down his back, touching his black shoes. He wore a tuxedo underneath the robe with luxurious leather black derby shoes. His normal flat hair, were messily flying in every direction clearly with the help of hair gel spell. His normally short canine teeth were extended out giving the perfect image of the evil Dracula. Then finally, his father, who wore the most rebel customer ever in Albus opinion. In muggle's world they are called assassin who have similar jobs as Unspeakable in the wizarding world. His dad wore a grey rob with its beaked hood and the faded white cloth. The standard robes were worn over Harry's normal clothing, which was a long sleeve white color shirt. The upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak, which was connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar. The lower part of the robes were doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailing down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to a belt, holding fake smoke bombs, bullets, poison and medicine vials. The belt also held together an ornate Assassin insignia, with scabbards holding throwing knives flanking it. The robes featured a leather spaulder where a cape was attached, draped over and around Harry's left arm and shoulder.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" Albus turned his head to see the head mistress standing behind them. Harry smiles and pushes his hood down making it fall on his shoulders reveling his even messier hair "Hello head mistress" he greeted. Ginny griped onto his arm, giving a smile as she also greeted to the lady.

"I am pleased to inform that Magic of Ministry, Kingsley Shacklebolt, is present tonight for a very few minutes to meet you" She said. A gasp was heard by the people around them and Harry felt Ginny's hold getting tighter.

"That's wonderful Harry!" she beamed at him, letting go his arm.

"Nice one mate, well go on. We wouldn't want him waiting" Ron said patting his back.

Harry politely offered his elbow to the head mistress "Please lead the way" he said with a smile. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him as her hand slipped in his elbow. McGonagall led Harry to the back of the room, near the bar. At the back there were little cubes, in the middle was a long table and two sofas on each side which were attach to the wall. In the booth Harry notice Kingsley Shacklebolt and two Auror sitting, waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, pleasure to finally meet you again" Kingsley said, offering his hand to Harry for a shake.

"Pleasure is mine, sir" Harry said shaking his hand. They sat down on the sofas "I most humbly apologize for being malapert but I am in a bit of a rush. Let's head into the conversation, shall we?" the minister said setting both of his hands on the table.

"Of course, sir" Harry said.

"I realise that you'll be graduating very soon Mr. Potter. We have being watching you for a long time now and I am very pleased to offer you a potion at our Auror department" Harry felt his heart skip a beat, the excitement and joy rushed through his veins "I know it's a bit soon and we'll wait for answer till the end of August of next year. As our hero of the wizarding world, we would want you in right away and get started with the training program" he finished. Harry couldn't believe it, his dream of becoming an Auror felt so close yet so far.

"I would be happy to accept this offer minister! I would give an answer by late June to confirm my application" Harry said.

"Brilliant!" said the minister as he got up the sofa, he shook hands with Harry again "It's going to be a pleasure and an honor working with you Mr. Potter" he said smiling.

"Same Minister"

"Please call me Kingsley" he said as the two Auror came to his sides

"If you call me Harry" he said politely, the minister nodded "And I shall, have a good night Harry" and with that he apparated. He looked to his side to see McGonnell smiling at him "Congratulations Mr. Potter, I say that went very well for you"

"It certainly did" he grinned at her.

"Well, I won't hold on to you any longer, have a splendid night Mr. Potter" she said and with a nod she left Harry by himself.

Harry walked towards the bar and seated down on one of the empty wooden stole. He ordered a glass of firewhiskey, smiling to himself, could this night get any better? The bar tender placed his order in front of him and Harry reached out to take a sip. He froze when pale arms came around his neck from the back "Nice outfit" came a husky voice whispered in his right ear, cold lips touching the shell of his ear. Harry almost dropped the glass as one of the pale hand came reached it out of his grip. He felt a heavy weight fall on his back as the chest of the person met his back. The scent of strawberry filled the air around them and Harry felt his heart freeze in his chest for a moment.

"Draco…" he whispered, barley managing to get his voice together.

"Hmm" came the reply as the slytherin gulped down his firewhiskey, his face just above Harry's right shoulder. Harry stopped talking, stopped moving, stopped breathing. Draco placed the half drank glass back on to the table as pressing on Harry further, bending his body closer to the table. _What is he doing?_ Harry thought. Then the weight was off him suddenly and Harry turned around. His green eyes landed on Draco and the room got hotter, it was suddenly hard to breath. His heart thumped so hard behind his rib cage that he felt it could easily erupt in many tiny pieces, so tiny that it would be beyond fixable. The sound of his heart was so loud that Harry was sure Draco would hear it, **thud-thud.**

The first thing Harry noticed was his hair, his beautiful hair were no longer platinum. They were black, so dark that it looked like someone had dropped ink on his head. He looked so gorgeous, with his glorious milky skin, his lips so red that it could be mistaken with paint and his hair as black as raven. His outfit matched a fictional character of Muggle world, pirates. He wore a red bandana making his black hair messy as some of it stuck out, falling on his forehead. In his right ear he wore a gold loop earning leaving the other ear blank. His white long sleeves shirt came to his knees and he wore a light blue waistcoat on top. A brown belt was wrapped around his slim waist tightly showing his nice figure, as a sword hung down from it. On the opposite side of the sword the belt held a pocket which had sliver gun locked in it. His black torso were baggy ending the outfit with long brown heel boots.

"Nice outfit" Harry repeated, Draco was drinking his firewhiskey with his body leaned back onto the bar table. The man looked up, Harry felt his knees give out and if he wasn't already sitting down he would have fallen.

"A compliment? From Harry Potter, are my ears lying to me?" he joked as his grey eyes widen, oh those stunning eyes, Harry could recognize them anywhere. The normally looked grey but in the dark under the disco lights, the looked silver.

"Git, take it or leave it" Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco's pretty face, he was hopelessly infatuated. Draco's lips, his sinful lips, looked so red, so delicious that he just wanted to lean in an sink his teet- Harry shook his head, the alcohol was getting to him, he was sure of it.

"I shall take it" The slytherin smiled— _that smile! Oh, let that smile be forever saved for him to see—_ and pointed his wine glass at him, cheering it towards Harry with a smirk. His black straight hair fell on his eye, as he swung himself off the table. Harry's eyes followed his slim figure, checking out all the edges and curves.

"It's getting a little boring" Draco winked and Harry was breathless. The Gryffindor watched him walk away between the bodies of people on the dance floor, while he followed him, dodging everyone who stepped in his way. Draco turned around, maybe to see if Harry was following, their eyes locked, a smirk fell on his red lips and Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach. ' _His eyes are greyer than ice and they suck the life out of me. When he looks at me my skin freezes' Harry gulps._ He did not, could not look away. Then Draco paused in the middle and started to move his body, almost seductively, against the beat of the loud music. Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's hand in his. The blonde stopped moving, he arched his eyebrow tilting his head with a smirk on his face. Harry brought his pale hand to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss on the flat surface of his palm "May I have the honor of this dance, charming gentlemen" he said giving a fierce look.

"Hmm, I don't know" Draco teased "last time I checked you were lacking talent" Harry pulled him forward with a strong force and Draco's body slammed against his, chest to chest. Both of Harry's hands were placed low on Draco's back, where his tailbone ended, holding him firmly against his own body.

Draco looked shocked, his lips pressed together and Harry smirked. He leaned in, titling his head to Draco's ear "I could show you just how much I have improved" he whispered. A small smile appeared on his red juicy lips as Draco connected his right with Harry's while his other hand rested on the Gryffindor's broad shoulder.

"Show me" he said and a warm bubble was born in Harry's heart. Harry steps his foot behind and Draco step his forward as they gazed into each other's eyes. The music was slow, gentle, and they slowly begins to lose themselves in the rhythm of the song. Draco watches as Harry lets go his hand and places both of his warm on his hips. He smiles at him, a genuine smile which strings through Draco's heart almost melting it. Harry takes his hands in his and spins him around, then stopping to take his waist again. Draco was shocked to find himself enjoying the moment. Harry was good with his movement and his eyes were fixed on Draco, never looking away even for a second. Draco was more surprised to find Harry's attention more satisfying than anything, it's unlike to get such importance from the chosen one. Harry lifts his hand up and twirls Draco around, then he straighten his arm out, quickly, he pull Draco's body in a spin as the slytherin rolls towards the Gryffindor on his muscular arm. Right when he's about to touch Harry's front, the raven man flips Draco backwards making his body on his arm, taking him down in a dip. For a minute they looked at each other, grey eyes looked up at the bright green ones. Harry observed Draco, looking, searching for something, maybe a return of desire perhaps. Then the blonde smiled, and Harry's heart flipped over. He brought him up and took him in a free spin, before bringing Draco's body back, chest to chest.

"Impressive" Draco said with a smirk. Harry smiled "Why, thank you. You are too generous" he said and the slytherin rolled his eyes 'Git' he mumbled out to Harry's amusement.

"I thought you were coming with Astoria?" Harry asked as they slowly danced together.

"Oh I did come with her" he bit his lower lip and Harry's eyes followed the pink tongue which come out for a lick "I danced with her for a while and then Theo took my lady away. Then I danced with Pansy and Blaise before they pushed my away to have dance for themselves. So I came to the bar for a drink, before I ask my next acquaintance but found you instead" he explained as Harry slowed down the pace of their dance and eventually letting his hands go.

"And who is this next acquaintance" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but it was too late now. The words had already slipped his mouth. Harry watched as a blush appeared on his cheeks "Ron…" he said shyly. Harry felt his blood run cold, Ron, he should have known. His jaw tighten and his hands locked in a fist.

"Yes, your crush, I am surprised you haven't asked him yet?" he said bitterly. Draco looked at him with wide eyes as the blush on his cheeks got deeper. Harry felt anxious, his heart felt stabbed.

"I felt nervous, that's why I took the drink. A little alcohol should help to boost up my courage I figured" ' _He didn't deny it. He didn't deny his crush on Ron'_ Harry felt the center of his heart crush.

Taking in a deep breath, he said what a good friend would say "Courage to ask? Ron would never reject you"

"You think so?" There was so much hope in his voice that Harry felt the need to escape.

"I know so" he said instead.

"But what if he does reject" Harry looked at the worried grey eyes in front of him. He decides that they don't look good with that emotion, they only look beautiful when they shine with happiness.

"Then you can come to me and I'll dance the whole night away with you" and Harry knew he had meant every word with the bottom of his heart. A beautiful laugh escaped Draco's lips which sounded better than any rhythm to Harry's ears.

"Your girlfriend wouldn't like that Harry" he said. Harry shrugged his shoulders "She's off to dance the whole night with me and many others. I'll be free more than you think" he said. Draco smiled at him, the smile so warm that it melted Harry's already damaged heart in a way which almost fixed the broken pieces.

Draco stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck "Thank you Harry, you are too kind" he whispered "wish me luck"

"You won't need it" Harry whispered back and before he could return the hug Draco had already let go. Brushing off the disappointment, he have a hesitate smile to Draco which the Slytherin returned with his own brilliant one before turning around to find Ron. Harry sighs, he runs his hand through his hair. He lets out a sad chuckle, it's pathetic how he could only think of Draco, of his lips which are so kissable and his touch which is so irresistible. He shook his head, what was _wrong_ with him! This was all wrong, he has a girlfriend for _Merlin_ sakes.

"Harry!" he looks up to see Ginny walking to him, speak of the lady and she appears.

"I have been searching all over for you" she said jumping on him. She cupped his cheeks and took him in a deep kiss. Then grabbing his hand "Come, let's dance" she said dragging him to the dance floor. _That's right Harry, this is what you want. Her. Not him._

Feeling frustrated, he pulled her in, his hands groping her hips taking her in for a rough kiss.

"AH! Disgusting!" Albus said covering his eyes.

Harry slipped his tongue in her mouth and she let out of a small moan. _That's right Harry. Look at her, she's so perfect, so beautiful._ Her arms wrapped around his neck, their bodies joined together. Their hips moved together roughly, as their mouths worked together. _'Draco's skin is softer'_ Harry thought, breaking the kiss for air. She giggled at him, her hands playing with his hair making it messier.

"Wow Harry, you took me by surprise" she asked. Harry arched his eyebrow "What do you mean?" he asked.

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips "You've never kissed me like that before" Ginny said. Harry blinked, has he really not?

"Oh! Look at that" He shot his hand to where Ginny pointed her finger at. Harry's jaw clenched tightly, his teeth cracked form inside and his grip got a tighter.

"Ouch Harry!" she yelped. He quickly let her go, feeling guilty "I am sorry, my lady!" he said. Albus frowned.

"God! Does Ron and Draco dancing really turns you off that much?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No! I think it's nice. I just thought of something else" he said waving it off "Come on, dance with me" he grabbed her hands in his and pulled her body in a spin.

Scorpius smiled sadly, his father's face glowed as Mr. Weasley danced along with him. He knew this would end badly, he only wished his dad would stop acting on his feelings and think with his brain.

"Seriously Draco, you look so bloody wicked!" Ron said with a grin. Draco felt his cheeks heating up, he looked down "Of course I do, Malfoy's are beautiful" he said. Ron let out a laugh "Not all, just you and your lovely mother. Your father on the other- Ron immediately cut himself off when Draco shot him a cold glare, stomping on his feet.

Ron whined "F-Father? What's that? A term perhaps" he said with a nervous laugh. Luckily Draco laughed at him and Ron grinned back, twirling the blonde around.

Draco had been walking around the hall by himself for a good half-hour now. After 15 minute of looking all over for Blaise and Pansy, Draco had given up knowing that they had gone off somewhere for some sex. After dancing with Ron, Draco had a dance with Granger which originally started awkwardly till they started to talk. They immediately hit off right after Draco's apology and the dance became less awkward. Ron had instead of staying but Draco didn't want to be in their way so he politely rejected and walked away. He sighed. His miserable crush on the male ginger was an ultimate fail. Why couldn't he just fall for Astoria and get married to her? But no, the fate shall never be kind to him. Draco shook his head, No! Not tonight! He had promised himself that for tonight he will not think negative. Tonight he was planning on getting so drunk that he shouldn't even remember his name by tomorrow as he promised to dance the night away. Instead of going to the bar, he went to the dance floor, hoping to find the Golden Boy. It seems the luck just wasn't on side, like always. Shaking his head and brushing off the disappointment feeling, Draco soberly started to move his body against the music. If he couldn't have fun with someone else, it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the party just by himself. He swung his hips, right to left as his arms moved around him curving in and out. From his hazy sight, he could see people looking at him, with a smirk he spun himself, bouncing his hips. He looked again to see many hungry eyes watching him. That's right, he was going to seduce someone, even if he was a death-eater. Watch them all crawling to Draco in less than a minute. His hands slowly, oh so _very_ slowly moved up his shirt then to his hair, as he bit down on his lower lip, giving another hard swing of his hips. Right then warm arms came around on his waist and Draco smirked as his back touched someone's front. "Dance with me?" a familiar voice whispered in his ear. Draco chuckled, of course, only _he_ would have the guts to hold an ex-death eater like this. The slytherin leaned back in the man's touch, his head resting on the shoulder of his company.

"Aye, Harry" Harry chuckled breathlessly at Draco's fail attempt in copying pirates "I thought you would never ask" he said his right hand reaching up to back of Harry's head, his finger playing with his hair as his other hand landed on his Harry's arm which were wrapped around his waist. He moved his hips in slow circles, rubbing and touching against Harry's crotch. Harry gulped and - _Oh My God_ \- was it supposed to feel this bloody amazing. He nuzzled his nose in Draco's hair, the slytherin smelled so nice, so sweet, Harry could never get enough of his scent. Then suddenly with change of a loud song, their movement go faster, harder and rougher. Draco moved his hips faster in circles, up and down. He was breathless as Harry's hands gripped tightly on his hips pushing him in forcefully. Draco's heart was in his throat, he rubbed himself against Harry and the other reciprocate. Both of Draco's hands were in Harry's hair, he leaned back into the other's body more. The pleasure was building up in their stomach, twirling around like little butterflies. It felt good, so good, no one has ever danced like this with Harry before. No one has ever moved their body against his so smoothly, so naturally and so seductively. Harry had to bit his lower lip to hold back a moan. _Girlfriend, you have a Girlfriend Harry._

Scorpius couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe what was happing. His jaw had dropped open, the dance didn't look like the type you would have with a friend. They danced like a couple.

Albus wanted to cover his eyes, they stood so close and their hips were joined. They stood too close, was this really a dance between friends? They were friends right, what's with the sudden lust dance then?

Harry rested his forehead on the back of Draco's head, his raven hair tickling Harry's nose. He closed his eyes, the slytherin could dance, alright. Every move send cold shivers down his spine, every touch send bubbles to his stomach and his body was on fire. Draco leaned back into his body more, pressing onto Harry's strong chest and letting himself relax against the other. The heat around them rising up and Harry's hands gripped so hard that he was sure there would be marks on his milky skin by morning. Draco titled his head and patted heavily beside Harry's ear, his warm breath touching the nape of his neck. Harry felt sparks of electricity jumping down to his stomach all the way up to his heart. He rested his chin on Draco's shoulder, his hand's sliding up Draco's chest, feeling the muscles flex under his touch as the slytherin gasped. _Stop. Stop now, this is_ _ **wrong**_ _. At the end of the day you'll always be_ _ **enemies**_ _. Don't ever forget._

"No, no, no, no, no" Scorpius said shaking his head violently.

"This isn't happening, this must be a fake memory" Albus muttered covering his eyes.

As their hips rolled together, Harry felt Draco's grip onto his hair getting tighter. " _Harry_ " there was so much need in his low shaky voice that Harry felt something inside him snap turning his brain off. He pulled his hips back then thrusted forward hard and Draco let out a small gasp as he arched slightly. Draco's hips came back eagerly, his hands moving in Harry's hair furiously as they rocked their hips together. A breathless moan escaped Draco's lips and Harry wanted to hear more. Harry felt his cock getting hard He _wanted_ more-

 **Stop** Harry! STOP **NOW**! –

Harry stepped back so quickly that Draco's hand which was in his hair slipped out so fast that it almost slapped him on the face. They looked at one each other with an awkward silence. Not sure what to say, Harry cleared his throat "I-I am sorry, I- "It's okay" Harry looked up to see a smile on Draco's face.

"What?" he said confused.

"It was nothing more than a dance. We just got lost in the moment, that's all" he said shrugging his shoulder. Harry blinked, Draco acted like it was no big deal to him so why did he care?

"Right. Of course" he said like he didn't care either, yet a part of him still broke and Draco beamed at him. They stood their awkwardly and Draco bit his lower lip nervously.

"Would you want to come see the starts with me?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him, there was his odd shine in his eyes which he had never seen before. He wondered to himself, did Draco really need to ask? He would gladly agree to anything the blonde wished for.

"It would be my pleasure" Harry said and the smile Draco gave him was worth any gold in the world.

Albus gasped, he knows this place, he knows this way. They were handed to that secret hide out near the forbidden forest. _'But dad said he found that place… and didn't he say he took mum their?'_ Albus thought, then his eyes widen ' _no… he actually never said he took mom there. He spoke about the place and nothing else'_ Albus looked up to see Mr. Malfoy and his dad walking down the field, side by side, speaking with smiles on their lips.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked again.

"For the many times Harry, you'll see. Don't worry, I am not kidnapping you" Draco said rolling his eyes and Harry laughed.

Scorpius blinked, this is the same route Albus took when he showed him that hidden place near the forbidden forest. Thought didn't Albus say it his dad who had found the place?

Harry walked through the long bushes, as they brushed on his cheeks and all over his body.

"Draco are you positive this is safe" he asked feeling unsure.

"Yes Harry" came the soft reply with a hint of annoyance in it. Harry sighed, he trusted the slytherin but these bushes were pointy and had spines on them. Finally a light of entrance was shown from the front and Draco opened the bushes apart to let Harry go through first. Harry gasped, stepping in. The place was beautiful beyond words. The grass which he stepped on now was perfectly cut unlike the one he just passed through. There was a lake in the middle with fireflies flying around the area creating little sparkles. Harry walked over to the lake, the water was so clear that he could see his face like the reflection in a mirror.

"Beautiful" he whispered. Harry watched as Draco stepped beside him, sitting down on the cut grass.

"Agreed, the moon and the starts from here always look the best" Draco said from behind. Draco slipped out of his boots and socks dipping his feet in the water as he let out a low sigh. Harry also sat beside him, copying the blond as he also took his boots and socks off.

"How did you find this place" he said looking up at the beautiful dark blue sky mixing in with black. Draco was right, the full moon and the stars looked amazing from here. They looked bigger from here, the view so beautiful that it left Harry breathless.

"Sixth year, I did quite a few running in those days hence I discovered it accidentally" Draco answered his eyes fixed on the stunning view above him. A silence fell on them, Draco swung his feet in the water gently creating waves in the water.

"I am sorry" Harry said "about your mother" Draco stopped moving his feet, his jaw tighten with a vein appearing on his neck. Harry cursed himself for running the moment.

"Don't be, it's doesn't concern you in any way" his voice was cold and Harry turned his head away from him, choosing to look at the moon instead. The moon was truly a beauty Harry thought so why did his eyes keep glancing over to the man sitting beside him?

"She saved my life" Harry whispered into the thin air. For a second Draco's grey eyes widen and then his head dropped down looking at his laps. Harry felt a strange pull in him, an urge to wrap his arm around the blonde and to comfort him.

"When Voldemort asked about my death, she asked me if you were alive or not" Harry thinks he's tired of playing the same game. Where his heart says something but he ends up agreeing with his brain. He really wanted to hug the slytherin but his brain debated against the idea "I told her yes and she lied to him, telling him I was death" he finished his eyes never moving away from the blond.

Scorpius sniffed, he wanted to hug his father. He cursed himself for never bothering to understand his dad's pain for always ignoring it.

"I see" his voice was soft and low. Harry wished Draco would look at him, he wanted to have those grey eyes on, to look at him. Harry wasn't sure on what to say, he wanted to keep on talking but it was clear that Draco no longer wished to continue the conversation. Like always he cut himself off, away from the world, where no one could reach him.

"I hate it when you lock yourself away" Draco flinched, his shoulders jumping up "I wish you would talk to me, open up to me. I hate it when you keep it all inside, I just wish you would let me in" Harry says with his voice so gentle and so found. Finally, _finally_ , Draco looked up and meet his eyes. Harry's heart fell apart, his grey eyes looked so lifeless, his face ever so blank showing no emotions. A dry chuckle escaped Draco's lips "You know Harry, I think you are very lucky" his voice sounded so broken "You know your parents died protecting you. They died loving you. My father died because of his sin and on the day of his sentence he told me he wished I was born as a girl at least that way he could have married me off to a poor man so that I wouldn't become the heir of the Malfoy Manor. He said I was no son to him, so none of his property should ever belong to me" Harry gulped, his throat was aching, he hated seeing the pain on Draco's face. "You know you only survived that night with the love of your mother. I know that when I woke up to find my mother dead, there was a letter for me on her side table. It said that she loves me but she loves my father more, enough to leave me alone, by myself in this dark world where everyone hates me. Yet, to think that I ruined my life in taking the dark mark just so that the dark lord wouldn't kill them" Harry couldn't take more of Draco's fragile voice, he grabbed the other by his hand and pulled him in a tight hug. An electrifying shot went through them when their bodies connected together. Draco's body fitted so perfect in his arms, filling in the space as if it was made just for Harry. It was magnetizing, all the curves and edges fitted in like puzzle pieces as Harry's arms came around Draco's slim waist. Draco dropped his head Harry's shoulder, his hands going around him, to his wide muscular back as his finger clutched onto his robs.

"I don't hate you" Harry muttered into his ear pulling the slytherin in his laps. "So, if you ever feel like there's no one left for you in this world, come to me because my doors are forever open to you" He felt Draco stiffen under him.

"My world is black and white, even if you open your doors, it doesn't mean much to me. In the public eye coming to you would only mean taking advantage of their Golden boy as a Death eater and more hatred will develop regardless of my intentions" Draco mumbles rubbing his face on Harry's shoulder.

"Then let me add colors to your world" Draco stopped moving and pushed back to look at Harry with his big grey eyes. Harry smiled, bringing his hand up he gently pushed back Draco's front bangs to the side "tell me which one you like the most and we'll start with that one" slowly Draco's lips twitched up a little turning into a very small smile. It could be barley seen but Harry saw it as clear as the water.

"As far as things go with Public, I say fuck them, when did you ever cared for them anyway? You and I, we own nothing to them. The war has ended, so let's all move on." Harry said. Draco couldn't believe his ears, this was Harry Potter telling him to trust him. "I used to think that you were a pathetic brat who just cried through the war. Who suffered nothing, who didn't get the punishment he deserved" Harry tucked the lose locks of Draco's raven hair behind his ear. "I hated you for not trying, for just sitting there and taking the mark. I thought you were a coward"

Scorpius scowled and Albus shook his head, that would explain all the fights.

"I was so wrong Draco, so very wrong. You are not a brat who cried through the war. You are a warrior, like me, like anyone who fought. You took the mark for your parents, putting your life on a risk and not even caring for a second. Do you even know how brave that is?" The blonde watched him with wide eyes, listening to his every words and Harry only wondered what he was thinking. "I have faced Voldemort up front, I am no stranger to fear. To me you are no coward. You are a strong, wise and a beautiful person who hides behind the dark abyss created by himself. I don't think what you deserved was fair, but its fates decision and we can't fight against it. I only wish you wouldn't lock yourself away, I wish you would let me in. Your blankness and cold attitude scares me" Harry rested his forehead against Draco's, he caresses his cheek with his thumb "I am so proud of you, Draco" Draco felt his eyes heating up. This person, this man, this _stranger,_ who he hated his whole life was saying the words he wished his _father_ to say to him. He can't remember what age it was when he had longed to hear these words, maybe seven? Or even younger? Though never, in seventeen years of his life, till the day his father died, he didn't hear such words. Even when he took the mark all his father said was _'it's no big deal, it was your job to take it, and we are your parents after all so you must protect us'_. Yet, this man who is nothing but a stranger to Draco had said the words he had longed to hear. He wanted to fall in his arms and just melt, cry hard and let it all out till his heart finally rests. Though, he refused to cry, because he's a Malfoy and they _don't_ cry. He took in a deep breath, blinking rapidly and broke his lips in a pure genuine smile. Harry felt his world stop, he was sure that the life in him was getting sucked out. His smile was so beautiful, so stunning so breath-taking. Oh, that smile could kill a heart. Harry wanted, so badly to just lean in and press his lips against Draco's. Taking a breathing, knowing that it was wrong, Harry pushed himself back. When Draco was out of his arms, he felt the cold air hitting him like ice.

"Thank you Harry" Draco said and Harry smiled back "Don't mention it" he says. A wind blew by them and they turned their head up to see the bright moon shinning down at them. Harry glanced at Draco, who was lost in the moon's beauty and Harry felt himself getting lost in Draco. The man was so devastatingly gorgeous and every time he took Harry's breathe away. Harry looked back at the moon, he frowned how come the same beauty wasn't laid in the sky, so that his eye would stop turning towards the man sitting next to him. His eyes fell back on to the slytherin again, who had his eyes closed this time, the long black lashes touching his lower eyelid. Harry observed Draco's skin which looked so fair under the moon light, so soft and so stunning. He found himself missing Draco's normal beautiful platinum hair, but even with ink black hair he looked amazingly dashing and his lips. Oh, those lovely lips which always looked so red, which Harry's been dreaming about lately.

"You should have dressed up as snow white instead" he said out of nowhere. Draco's eyes opened, revealing the dusky grey eyes mixed with sliver.

"Snow white?" he said turning his head to look at Harry. He tilted his head looking confused and Harry let out a chuckle.

"She is the Muggle female hero, a Princess actually, perfect for you since you are, not only the 'prince of the Slytherin house' but also because your appearance matches her in many ways" Harry explained, his heart melted when Draco's confused face turned into a pouty one.

"I am very much offended _Potter_ " Harry burst into laughter, only Draco bloody Malfoy would take a compliment into an offence. Harry laughed more when Draco's brows narrowed slightly his lips getting poutier. Oh how he wanted to kiss him, those pouty lips. _'This oblivious fool'_ Harry thought.

"Don't be, it's a compliment, she is supposed to be the most beautiful for all the other princess" He said with a grin.

"Doesn't hide the fact you practically called me a girl" Draco said flatly.

"Well… no, you are more of a pretty boy. Your resembles reminded me of her story, before her birth, her mother requested the God that her daughter shall have skin as white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony. Right now you just look like the male version of her" Draco paused and Harry frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned if he had actually offended the slytherin. Draco said nothing for a moment, he just stared into the abyss, like he always did. Getting lost in the past, then finally he blinked and said "Nothing, reminds me off a similar story"

Harry blinked, curiosity awaking in him "I am all ears" he said. Draco smiled at him "Maybe for a different time" he yawned, stretching his arms "for now, I am craving the comfort of my bed" he said getting up.

"I shall hold you onto to that" Harry said smiling as he also got up.

The last thing Scorpius saw was the two smiling at one another before the scene waved away and skipped to the next part of the story. Scorpius blinked, he stood in the Gryffindor dorm, and his eyes fell on Mr. Potter who was sitting on his bed.

Albus watched his father, he blinked, his dad was gazing out the window near his bed. Albus turned head to look what had caught his dad's attention like that. He frowned when all he saw was a dark sky with a shining moon.

"Whose face are you trying to find in the moon, mate?" Albus jumped out of his skin as Uncle Ron passed right through his cores. He put his hand to his pounding heart, bloody hell that scared the daylights out of him.

Harry chuckled, not turning back to look at Ron "I've been wondering" he said. Ron came and sat in front of his friend "Wondering what?" he said stretching his arms in the air.

"Can love forswear to one and play a game so tricky that one becomes a fool?" Albus's eyebrows rose to his hair line.

"Possibly… are you suggesting yourself as a fool Harry?" Ron asked arching his eyebrow. Harry blinked, instead of looking at Ron he looked down at his crossed laps.

"Love is supposed to last forever, correct?" Ron looked confused when Harry looked up nevertheless he nodded "A fool I suppose is the one who is disillusioned by some silly romantic humor and assumes it as love" he says. Scorpius titled his head _'What does that mean? To be fool by love?'_ he thinks.

"Harry… you are a lover, right?" Ron hesitated in asking. A gentle smile laid on Harry's lips, Ron let of a sigh of relief when his friend nodded at him. Ron noticed Harry's eyes being purged, a fire sparkling in those green eyes.

"Tonight at the dance, for the first time I wondered did my heart love till now?" he gazed back at moon with a smile so sweet, so gentle which Albus had never seen before on his dad's face before "Oh my beautiful moon, for I swear I've never seen true beauty till this night" Ron grinded and punched Harry's arm light "I am blessed to know that your love for my beloved sister is so deep. Now I know she'll be forever in good hands"

Albus frowned, his brows drawn together as his father gave his uncle a hesitate smile. Something was off about that smile, the way he spoke.

"Tonight, for the first time you have shown such tendering side of yourself" Ron smiles at Harry as they look at on another "I always knew you loved my sister thought tonight it's written on your face. You look truly blown away. Was it the dress she wore which undid you?" he teased, poking Harry's stomach. Harry smiled and nodded then he looked outside the window again. Something wasn't right, Albus was sure of it.

* * *

"Draco!" Albus blinks at the loud voice of his uncle. Uncle Ron makes his way towards Mr. Malfoy who was about to step in the classroom

"Hello Ron" greets the blonde.

"Weasley" Pansy and Blaise greet as well. Ron grins "your hair color is back! And took my advice!" he said reaching out to touch his platinum hair. Harry watches from behind as Ron's hand brushes though Draco's silk hair. He notices a blush on the Slytherin's cheeks and clicks his touch.

"Looks beautiful!" he said grinning and Draco is sure his whole face is red.

"Thank you" he says shyly. Scorpius raises his eyebrow, is this really his father? It's odd watching this –love-puppy side of his.

"Mate, I am sitting beside with you today" he said putting his arm over Draco's shoulder, turning them, around to walk in the class. Harry felts his heart squeeze ignoring it he looks at Hermione who just rolls her eyes.

"Guess I am sitting beside you Hermione" he says and the lady smiles at him "Draco did you do question 29?" Hermione asked him. He looks at her and smiles "Yeah that was a hard one. I have a theory behind it" he said. Ron and Draco grab a table followed by Hermione and Harry sitting behind them. Hermione and Draco had their books laid out open already and were in their own heated discussion.

Albus smiled when Uncle Ron made a silly face to distract Mr. Malfoy but failed when the blond simply ignored him, Albus laughed at the slug form of his uncle. Mr. Malfoy patted his red head as he listens to Aunt Hermione, scribbling down his own notes. He felt his dad stiff beside him, he turned his head to see his dad looking furious. His eyebrows pulled down together, narrowed eyes, glaring his at the Slytherin. His upper eyelids raised in a stare and lips tightly closed becoming narrower. Albus took a step back, what was making his father so angry? Was it Mr. Malfoy? Certainly not after that dance on the Halloween night. Now that Albus looks closely, he's not staring at Mr. Malfoy, he's glaring at Uncle Ron. Feeling more confused, he wondered if they had a fight?

"Good evening everyone" the professor walks in and the memory starts to fade away

"He likes you, you know" Scorpius stands in between Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in the Gryffindor common room. They were sitting together on the sofa, the only light coming from the fire place.

Albus gazes the blank visage of his uncle, who blinks at his father "who?" he asked titling his head. Harry makes a grumble sound from the back of his throat "Draco" he says bitterly. Ron's face stiffs and he turns his head, looking at the fire. Scorpius felt his heart beat in his chest.

"I know" his voice was light and the features on his face were softened. They stare at the fire, Harry brought his knees up with his chin resting on the knee cap.

"You don't mind?" Harry asked.

"Not at all" Harry clenched his jaw "He knows his limits and never tries anything" Ron says "I find it cute, if I am being honest"

"Cute?" Scorpius rolls his eyes.

Ron gives a low laugh "Yeah, the way he turns so red whenever I touch him or give a compliment" he says grinning, Harry feels the bitterness in his heart getting heavier. Why couldn't Draco like _him_ instead? Wait what? Harry runs a hand through his hair, he didn't mean that. Albus gazes at his dad closely, as the memory fades away. He couldn't understand was his dad homophobic?

* * *

Scorpius smiled, his dad was studying in the library again. He was playing with the feather of the quill, brushing it against his nose. A habit he has, whenever he's conflicted by a problem or trying to solve it.

"Since when did you wear glasses" Draco jumps, dropping his quill on the table.

"Apologies, didn't mean to startle you" Harry says taking a seat beside him. Draco looks at him and blinks.

"Harry… what an unexpected surprise" he looks surprised "What can I do for you today?" Draco asks. Harry can't find himself looking away from Draco's face, the glasses suit him so well.

"I was bored" Harry shrugs his shoulders "therefor I looked for you company"

Draco's eyebrows raise, vanishing in his hair "My company? What about Ron and Granger?" he said.

"They are busy having sex" he says rolling his eyes. Harry thinks he's messed up because he finds pleasure in the pain on Draco's face. ' _See Draco, Ron is no good for you, it's best to get over him'_ Harry thinks with satisfaction.

"I-I see" he shutters "Well, I might not be much help since I am studying"

"Why do you like him?" Albus slams his hand to his forehead, _for the love of God,_ he thinks. Draco's eye widen and he leans away from Harry, shocked "I b-beg your pardon?" he says.

"What do you like Ron?" Harry repeats. Draco gives him a blank stare, his cheeks looking flushed.

"That's none of your business" he mumbles.

"What if I insist of making it my business?" Draco gives him an odd look "and why would you do that?" he asks.

"Curiosity" Harry says shrugging his shoulders. After another long stare, Draco sighs.

"What's there not to like about him?" he says "He's charming, funny and loyal" Harry's blood runs cold and his heart falls to his stomach.

"He was the first person to give me a chance, to come to me. It's thanks to him that more people have given me another chance, like you" he says smiling "there's just… _something_ about him that makes my heart beat so fast" it's like someone has pointed their wand right on Harry's heart and whispered Avada Kedavra breaking it too many pieces. "I can't explain it" Draco finishes. Harry feels his throat burning, he wants to say something but all he manages is a small shaky smile.

"I can relate" he says and Draco smiles at him. A smile so sweet, so warm that Harry curses himself when his heart skips a beat. He grabs Draco's hand "Come let me buy you lunch, you must be hungry" he says.

"Oh no! You don't have too" Draco says quickly shaking his head.

"Nonsense, your brain must be fried by now" Harry says smiling gathering Draco's books together. Draco puts his books in his canvas shoulder nude color bag zipping it up.

"Here let me" Harry says taking Draco's bag by the strip and puts it on his shoulder as it swings down.

"No! I can carry my bag!" Draco says reaching out to grab his back. Harry shakes his head "It's fine, I won't be a gentleman otherwise" he says grinning. Draco rolls his eyes and smiles "Thank you" he says as they start to walk out the library.

* * *

Albus blinked and suddenly he was standing in the hidden place near the forbidden forest, far away from Hogwarts. His dad was laying on the fresh grass, the weather looked nice as the sun shined down at him. It was one of those odd sunny days in November, when the sun glowed down, the air was warm and it felt like summer.

"Hello dad" he said sitting beside his dad. Albus smiles, his dad looked so young, so free and so… happy. Not that he wasn't happy now but his younger dad has more life in him, which sounds odd. Albus knows it's weird but he can't put his fingers on the problem. He knows that there is some kind of an odd connection between his dad and Mr. Malfoy but he can't figure out what it is. Maybe that's why his father asked him to see the memories. Now that he thinks about it, these memories only revolve around Mr. Malfoy and his dad. How come none of the memories with his mother has been shown, surely they made many in school considering they are a couple. Albus ruffled his hair, this was all so confusing.

"Harry?" Albus get thrown out of his thoughts and looks up to see Mr. Malfoy standing above his dad's head. He rolled his eye, why isn't that a surprise.

Scorpius drew his eyebrows together, again it's Mr. Potter. The memories seem to revolve just these two, why? He let out a loud gasp, could it be that those other memories, which didn't belong to his dad weren't actually Mr. Weasley's but Mr. Potter's? Scorpius shook his head, no, no, no that's not possible. Why would that be? That makes no sense.

"Hey" Harry said tenderly, sitting up and smoothing his with collar shirt out. Draco sits beside him with a huff, stretching his legs out.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders "Enjoying the sun" he said. Draco arched his eyebrow, his face blank "You are fool if you think I would believe that lame excuse" he said. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, his hand then coming down to his pierced ear as he played with the golden ring. Draco watched the way Harry's fingers curled around the ring, he glances up to see a frown on the man's face.

"It's Ginny" he finally said looking up at the blue sky.

"What about the Weaslette?" Harry glared at Draco who rolled his eyes "Okay fine, what about her" he said instead.

"Lately, she's been arguing over little things. Today she said that I haven't being paying attention to her. I don't understand, what she means when I spend almost every hour of mine with her" Harry huffed, throwing himself back on the grass. Draco hummed and Harry lifted his head up to peak a glance at him.

"Maybe she feels left out?" he said. Harry laughs and relaxes his head in the fresh grass "Were you not listening when I said that I spend almost all of my hours with her!?" he argued.

"No need to get so hasty! _Merlin_ " Draco says falling down next to him. He turned his head to Harry as his platinum hair fell on his eye "I meant that maybe she needs some… physical attention" he said. Harry's eyes widen, his cheeks burned slightly "We have sex twice every week" he mumbled. Draco made a throwing up sound, curling his knees to his stomach.

"Disgusting Potter! I didn't need to know that!" he scowled. Harry pushed him away lightly rolling his eyes, Slytherins were so dramatic.

"Don't be a drama queen" he said once Draco stopped moving.

"Enough with me, do tell about that story you promised to tell me later" Harry asked as Draco looked at him again.

"What story?" he asked looking confused.

"The one which reminded you off snow white" he said and in an instead Draco's face because neutral "Oh… that one" he said looking up the sky.

"There's not much to tell" he said.

"I still want to know" Harry urged, shifting himself on the side, his elbow place on the ground with his hand cupping his cheeks as he looking down on the blonde. Draco rolled his eyes "If you insist" he said.

" _When my Mother was pregnant with me, she went to France to 'Stade de dragon'_ _to watch the show" Draco liked the way how Harry listens attentively and doesn't interrupts like how Ron did "There she met Neige Argentée, a dragon also known as the Sliver Snow. She was so amused by it that she insisted on seeing the dragon again" Scorpius thinks he can never get tired of this story, no matter how many times he hears it "So father spoke with the owner of the stadium and requested for some time with the Neige Argentée. Three Auror and one dragon trainer went with them to the chambers of the stadium where they kept the dragons. Upon reaching Neige Argentée's, the dragon flew open her silver platinum wings, her pale white skin glowed as she stood up and her eyes as red as blood gazed at my mother only. Mother was so fascinated by its beauty that she wished out loudly she spoke 'I wish that my child would be as white as snow, lips as red as blood like those eyes, and hair as platinum as the wings of that dragon"_ Draco was pleased to see Harry's widen eyes " _the dragon stared at her as if she somehow understood something. She walked towards my mother and stopped right in front then she bend her head down and nuzzled her nose softly to my mother's pregnant belly. I remember her face when she told me that when the dragon's nose touched her belly, there for the first time she felt me kick her inside her stomach. When I was born she named me Draco from Dragon."_

Draco waited for Harry to recover from his shock, he thinks that the man didn't even blink yet.

"See, I always knew there was trick behind your insane beauty" he finally said. Draco frowned "It's not a trick" he said. Harry laughed "I tease, Draco!" he said with a grin, pocking Draco's shoulder with his index finger lightly.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Harry asked tilting his head. A fine blush appeared on Draco's cheeks "Beside Blaise and Pansy, it you and Ron" he said. Harry nodded at him stiffly, of course Ron would know.

"When I was telling Ron about it, he wouldn't stop talking in between" Draco laughed thinking back "he was _so_ amused, he's so easily impressed. It's quiet funny to watch" he said smiling to himself.

"I don't understand how he can be so oblivious and annoying at the same time" Draco rolled his eyes "But even his oblivious is beyond cute" he whispered grinning and Harry gritted his teeth tightly his heart ached curbing his lavish spirit .

"Honestly, whenever we are together he talks and talks. Not that I am complaining, it's so nice to hear him talk" Draco said quickly "and then he says 'Draco, you don't talk at all' well that's cause he's doing most of the talking for me" he chuckled, Harry clenched his fist tightly as he bites on his tongue. He can't stand listening about another man from Draco's mouth. Why can't Draco look at him for once! Why is it always just about Ron!? WHY!

"And his jokes, don't even get me started with those" Draco said waving his hands in the air, in a sharp 'x'.

"Well, they are really funny to be honest but don't tell him that!" Harry sits up, he can't take this anymore, the angry and jealously in his chest boils in his heart. "Do you think Ron woul-

"Ron! Ron! Ron" Draco jumped, he sits up and looks at Harry to see a furious look on his face "Why is it always Ron!?" Harry gritted his teeth. Albus felt his heart jump in his throat, what was happing? Why was his father upset, what this unsettling feeling in the pit on his stomach?

"Harry…?" Draco said softly feeling confused at the sudden change of those green eyes which glowed with anger.

Harry's jaw clenched and gets up on his feet. His body was a tense line "I am sick and tired of you asking about him! Talking about him! That's all you care about, think about! Don't you see he's a committed man to his lady!?" Harry shouted, he was angry and filled with jealousy. Draco gaped at him, shocked out of his growing confusion. _**The bastard!**_ _"You think so low of me that now I am a threat to take Ron away from Granger!?" he demanded._

 _Harry glared at him "If that's not the case, then why are you so obsessed with him? Why can't you just forget about him!?" he asked._ Draco shot to his feet. His hands shook before he clenched them into fists "You complete _arse_. I cannot believe you would ask me that. Here I though you have changed _Potter_ " he said dryly.

"Oh, so now we return back from where we started. Your cowardness was noted a long time ago, Draco" Harry said flatly "Now answer my question"

Scorpius gaped, he couldn't believe his ears, what is wrong with Mr. Potter?

Draco didn't know if he should gap or slap him. The heavy wave of ire swept through his veins in an explosive motion, nearly overcoming the unexpected and unwanted _hurt_ which had blossom in his chest. Harry didn't actually believe that, did he? Looking at the coldness in Harry's eyes and the determined set to his jaw Draco knew the truth. He broke his lips into a chuckle, mocking him. "Fuck you, Potter," Draco said gravelly. He turned his heels around, promising himself to never let the git come around him again. His movement was stopped when a firmly strong hand grasped onto his wrist, turning him around so quickly that Draco almost felt dizzy.

"You won't escape so easily" Harry said looking agitated. Draco gritted his teeth together as he tried to push the other man away from him "Let me go!" he demanded.

"Oh no" Albus whispered. Scorpius let out a frustration sound from his lips, why can't they just be like normal people?

"I hurt deep inside" Draco barley heard his low torn voice. Still furious, he shot his head up determine to land a punch on Harry's face if he didn't let go soon. All the anger, hidden betrayal and annoyance vanished in the thin air when Draco's eyes landed on Harry's face. He looked so broken, so wounded and … so _crushed_. Draco stopped with his struggling as he melted into Harry's green soulful eyes which swirled with pain and sorrow.

"I hate it" his voice sounded so tired, so _**sad**_ , that it moved Draco's stone heart. "When you act like he's the only person in a full room of people" Draco blinked, what is Harry getting at?

"My jealousy takes over me, when all you see is him" Harry's eyes roamed around observing every inch of Draco's oblivious face. Harry's felt his throat dried up, as it closed around tightly trapping his voice in side. How can Draco _still_ not get it?

"I don't understand…" Draco's heart ached at his broken voice, it felt as if a knife had invade the region of his heart "how do you not see me trying to get every second of your attention" his grey eyes widen, he hitched on the air, getting it stuck at the bottom of his throat. For a second his mind blanked out. Draco felt life leaving his toes, his knees almost gave out and he would have fallen back if Harry wasn't holding him.

"Are you blind or just heartless?" Harry whispered, his eyes looked defeated and his brows were drawn together, creating folds, showing the obvious pain on his face. All of Draco's blood had rushed up to his brain, leaving a stunned expression and no words in his mouth behind. He couldn't even progress the meaning behind those words. All he could see was Harry and all he could hear was the loud pounding of his heart in his ears. Was he even breathing right now?

Albus and Scorpius watched, their mouths had dropped open and if possible they could have hit the ground. Could fate be really that cruel to them?

Harry cupped Draco's face with his hands bringing his face closer to the beautiful blond standing in front of his arms. He gently rubbed his thumb on Draco's cheek "Tell me Draco, what do I must do for you to forget about Ron" now tracing his thumb over those red lips which were partly open "and look at me instead with the same affection. With a stronger desire… What to do? So that you look just at me with those magnificent eyes of yours, which I am so fascinated with"

Draco stood frozen, among his stillness was his beating heart. The loud thump of his heart, kept drumming against his rib cage so fast, that he was scared it might break through. The rhythm getting stronger with every step Harry takes to close the gap between them. Harry slide one of his hand down and intertwines his fingers together with Draco's hand as his other hand still cups his face. He caressed Draco's cheek with his thumb, stroking it gently on his skin. His eyes, filled with such tenderness that Draco found himself getting lost and lost in them. No one has ever looked at him like that before.

"I find you so irresistible, but you never notice" his warm breathe brushed on Draco's lips and with another loud thump of his heart, all the thoughts left his brain, leaving it empty. Harry brushed their noses together "your scent is so addictive" he tilted his head to the left and Draco slowly closed his grey eyes softly. In the empty field where the flowers bloomed, as the water in the lake rushed through. They stood together so closely that from far it could resemble in one. In the warm sunset, as the air blew, Harry's lips met his lips in a sweet-tender kiss.

 **Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.**

* * *

If someone said that to me I would probably burst into laughter, right there and maybe just roll on the ground too. Alright, not so funny I know, why do I think I am funny when I am not?

Just because Draco leaned in doesn't mean he wants it. To be honest, I don't even know why I made him lean, I was just gonna leave him at frozen-like-a-popsicle part but I figured it would be boring. Gotta, make it a little juicy, you know *wink* *wink* (I can't actually wink, I just blink both of my eyes)

Normally, I hate leaving chapters at a cliff-hanger but if I had continued it would take be another 35 pages of writing to finally publish. Also as you all know this fiction is rate M but I am not sure anymore, I consider a fact that since Albus and Scorp are watching the memories they really wouldn't appreciate watching their parents have sex. I mean I don't about you guys but hahaha (awkwardly laugh) I defiantly wouldn't wanna see something like THAT, my poor innocence (what is innocence? Fancy term I use there when I have a fanfiction listed as 'M'). Let me know if your thoughts about it in the comment! I mean tbh I don't If I should put some sex scene in their or just awkwardly leave it at 'they made love!' … so yah~ please let me know. On a bright side, the story isn't long to finish… I think… See I am one of those authors who go with the flow~ (Lies, I have some what of the story planed besides the fact I have no idea how to make Draco fall for Harry. Well I kinda do and don't, we shall see. I lie, Draco is about to have a ride of his life in the next chap) SO! As I was saying thank you for reading! I hope you all liked this chapter, I worked hard on it. Please do comment! I love reading those! It gives me the energy to write this horrible story and kodus are always loved. You guys are awesome, and a big thanks to all of my loyal reader because **seriously** you are all amazing! I truly didn't think I would get any attention from any readers since Drarry recently died down. I mean it's not dead! People still love it, heck I am madly in love with it! But it not as hot anymore, don't get me wrong the ship is bloody hot but apparently the fever is gone. Or maybe people are too lazy response… hmmmmm… I know I am super lazy… ANYWAYS! Many thanks again, comments and kodus are much appreciated!


	5. Trust Me

Draco placed his hands on Harry's chest and with power he pushed the man away from him, the back of his hand coming to whip his lips. He has never felt so furious before. He steps forward and slaps Harry's face hard of the cheek "Have you gone insane!?" he yells giving the man a disgusted look "what the bloody hell is wrong with you!" he shouts. Harry looks more pained than shocked, like had expected that slap but Draco doesn't care. He was full of vexation.

"You- Just because you are the bloody HERO doesn't mean I'll kiss you back!" angry runs through his veins to his brain. He thinks he's never been so angry before, he felt like ripping Potter's head out and destroying his enormous ego into pieces, shattering it like tiny pieces of a broken mirror.

But instead it's him who feels destroyed and broken "How _DARE_ you!" Draco's voice wails and Potter flinches, looking more miserable. The slytherin gritted his teeth "You are a fucking curse to me Potter! A curse! You have always managed to destroy whatever was important to me! And now you wish to humiliate me!? And take away whatever is left of me! WHY!?" Potter looks stunned, his mouth opens and closes.

"N-No Draco- "Don't call me that! Never call me that again, do you understand!" Draco screams, his voice so loud that it cracks making his throat hurt. He grits his teeth writhing his wand out from his pocket and points it directly at Harry "I-I thought we were friends. I gave you a chance!" He yells feeling hurt and so betrayed.

Draco crossed his brows furiously "I shouldn't have known better! We'll always be enemies!" he chokes out whimpering, his hand shaking violently "I am a fool!"

"No listen- "Stay the fuck away from me" Draco yells giving Potter a dark look "Or else by heavens I will have your head" swinging his hand violently he send a stinging hex to Potter's leg before storming off. Albus closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, this is by far the worse he ever felt. He wanted to get out of the memories and have a long chat with his father.

* * *

Scorpius walks beside his dad's whose his shoulders are slum down defectively. He has never seen his dad so depressed, so sad before. His father's grey eyes looked so lifeless, as his hand trails on the wall beside him along with his slow, almost soundless steps. Half of his weight is on the wall supporting him to walk properly. Draco looks up to the ceiling "I've never felt so outrage, life is my shame" his voice cracked and Scorpius felt a tear slip down his eyes "daddy" he sobs out "And in that shame still lives my sorrows rage" Draco says in snivelling voice. His heart was aching, his throat was closed up and he knew if he spoke another words his voice would crack.

"I love you" Scorpius said reaching out to touch his father but it just passes through him. Draco can't believe Potter would do something so low and vulgar. Thought he won't cry. Not over Potter.

* * *

Harry bended on his knees, tugging on his hair "AH! I fucked it all up!" he punched the ground beneath him. Albus felt his heart rage in sorrow, watching his father punching the ground over and over "Stop it dad" he whispered. Why did he do that!? Why! Harry let out another cry of frustration, he doesn't understand himself anymore "Alack, for mercy!" he shouts.

"Harry" Albus turns around to see a beautiful lady with long wavy blonde hair standing behind them. 'She reminds me of Lisa, just without the star-sunglasses' Albus thinks. Turning his head back to his dad, he feels refiled to see that his father's isn't manically punching the ground anymore. Harry looks up "Luna" he whispers dryly.

"Did you know kindred spirit bond never breaks" her soft voice echoed around them, her blue eyes scanning the area as if she could see something what a normal eye couldn't.

"It only gets stretched or maybe cracked on rare cases, but enough to heal back of course" she gives him one of her dreamy smiles.

"What is kindred spirit?" Harry asked as she sits beside him.

"Oh, you know what that is Harry, don't be silly" she says smiling. Harry blinks but brushes her away still feeling guilty and hurt. He brings his swollen legs up and wraps his arms around them dipping his head in between.

"Why are you so gloomy" she asked him politely.

"Fool, I am a fool, cut myself knowing I was playing with a knife and now I bleed as if I am been stabbed by forks in the region of my heart" he mumbled out not looking up as she hummed at him. The guilt rushes through his veins as Draco's hurt face and his stabbing words play behind his closed eyes.

"It's alright Harry, there's nothing you can't fix" Luna says and Harry lets out a dry chuckle.

"It's much more complicated than that Luna" he says bitterly. Her small hands come to rub his back gently humming a song Harry doesn't know.

"Maybe, but what if it's just you who's making it more complicated?" she said and Harry blinked. They sat in silence, Harry deeply in thought as Luna hummed to an unfamiliar song.

"Your legs look really bad, you should visit hospital wing" she said pointing her finger at his swollen legs.

Harry groans "It's fine, I deserved it" he mumbled out. They stay in silence then Luna speaks again "you must try a different approach" she said in her sweet voice, hugging her legs together, coping Harry.

Harry finally looks up and turns his head towards her "Like?" he asked looking at her.

Luna smiled "If you want to be their lover, you have to earn their trust first. The best way to earn ones trust is to befriend their friends" she said patting his back.

"But I already have a lover" Harry said drawing his eyebrows together.

"True, but how does one ever know about a true lover at such a young age?" she said "It could be a trick till another walks in and they become our new lover" Harry gave her a thoughtful nod before looking back at the pond in front of him. She smiled at him warmly and said "It's what the heart wants Harry" Those words hit him like home, ' _It what the heart wants…_ ' he thought repeating her words over in his mind.

"How do I get to his friends or even make him fall for me when his heart hates me, with curses in his mouth" Harry whispered.

"You don't need his permission to be nice to his friends" Luna said playing with her hair "to earn his trust again, you need to prove yourself. Do something that will change his mind about you" she said. Harry felt lost, he didn't know what to do. Draco can never trust him, especially after this incident. Draco didn't even trust him when they were 'friends', he only gave Harry a chance which he royally fucked up.

"I don't know what to do Luna, he'll never trust me" Harry said sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"That's something you have to figure out yourself Harry" she said patting his back and Harry sighed again.

* * *

"Draco please listen to me!" with wide eyes Albus watched as his dad run after Mr. Malfoy.

"Leave me alone Potter!" Harry clicked his tongue and reached his hand out to grab Draco's arm, stopping him by force. Draco furiously turned around and gave Harry an icy glare look "Let. Me. Go" he said gritting his teeth.

"Not until you give me a chance to explain!" Harry yelled with frustration "you've been avoiding me for a week now!" Draco growled, he shook his arm away from Potter's hold but the stubborn git only held tighter.

"I said let go!" Draco shouted pushing potter's chest with his other hand. Feeling frustration and driven with ire, Harry growled and swung Draco's body against the wall. He placed both of his hands on the wall beside Draco's waist, trapping the blonde boy in between. Draco's wide grey eyes looked up at him and for a second the anger inside him was replaced with utter shock making him freeze on the spot. Scorpius held his breathe, watching the dark look on Mr. Potter's face. Harry looked down at Draco's beautiful grey eyes "Shut up and listen to me" he said a dry voice with a straight face.

"I know what I did was wrong" Draco felt Harry's heavy voice whispering out like a sharp wind and hushing him up in the pressure. He looked up to see his green eyes gazing strongly down at him with frustration.

"But I don't see the point in apologizing for something that I meant" his voice was flat and Draco could feel his heart beating fast "I have developed feelings for you Draco" Harry said with a flat face. Draco felt disgusted, he gave an unbelievable snort "you have feelings for me!?" he let out a hysterical laughter.

"You hate me! Despise me very sight of me!" he placing his hands on Potter's chest and giving him a strong push making the man stumble back "You tried to kill me, remember!?" Draco wanted to hit this man, who does he think he is? Does he really think that Draco is that big of a fool? Ridiculous. Harry looked at him with a blank expression, giving him a strong gaze.

"So did you" Maybe it was the heaviness Harry's voice witch made Draco's stomach flip in guilt "Many times, not only have you tried to kill me but you also managed to make my life a living hell at Hogwarts. You've called names, to me and my friends. Made fun of my dead parents, made jokes about me so that the whole school can have a nice laugh. Every year you have bullied your way through my life, never giving me second to breathe properly, always trying to make me hate myself. Tried to do whatever you could to make my life as miserable as possible. Did you forget those countless times you pranked me, hurt me or pointed your wand at me?" Draco gulped. True. Every bits of his words were true and they hit his heart like daggers. He knew he had many mistakes in the past. He knew he had try to make the every year of Harry's life at Hogwarts a living hell, hoping to crush his soul for his own amusement purposes. He knew. Yet he never apologized for it, why? Because Harry never apologized for the time he cut him open with Sectumsempra. No, that's not it. Draco figured that… this is them. They try to kill one another and the next day they move on with their lives, without looking back at the damage they have caused.

Draco looked down at his feet, he couldn't find it in him to look at Harry any longer "The war… it has changed me... I am not who I was before" he whispered. He heard a dry laugh bubbling out of Potter "That's rich hearing from you, you are quite a hypocrite" Harry's bitter laugh strung his heart making it ache.

"You want others to give you a chance to prove that you have changed, yet you can't reciprocate" Draco shook his head and looked up at Harry, his heart fell apart more when he saw the emptiness in those green eyes.

"What do you wish for? You just want me to overlook what you did and become your new best friend?" Draco said.

"No, I want you to understand that what I did was not an insult to you"- Draco gave a dry laugh "Not to insult me? From where I see it, you don't like it when I talk about Ron. You said you hate it that I have feelings for your best friend, you think I am a threat to him. That I'll became a wall between Ron and Hermione to break them apart" Draco said his voice dripping with ice as he glared at Potter. Harry let out a tired sigh "Draco" there was something in his voice, the way he called his name, something deep which made Draco stiff. Harry looked at him and said "I kissed you because I have feelings for you" Draco blinked, there it was again the heavy pounding of his heart. Albus felt his heart ache, he had so many questions. The urge to leave the pensieve was strong so that he could go back and ask his father.

"Whatever else I said was an influence of jealously" his green eyes looked down at the floor before travelling back to Draco.

"I didn't mean to insult or hurt you, I apologize if I did but I won't say sorry for kissing you" Harry's voice held determination and stubbornness and Draco didn't know what to say or what to do. He looked down at his feet, his platinum hair falling on his eyes. He just wants to get away from here, he can't stand to breathe the same air as Potter anymore. He needs to get out. Draco looked up at Harry "I'll forget about it" he drew his brows together "I just want you to stay away from me, I don't trust you" he said in a flat voice. Hurt flashed on Harry's face but it was quickly covered up with blankness. The air around them got heavier and Draco found himself breathless. Harry's hurt face, kept flashing behind his eyes. He needed to get out of here, he couldn't understand why the pressure of guilt kept building up in his stomach. Why Harry Potter ended up developing feelings for him? Draco was messed up, emotionally unstable and a miserable broken person who couldn't take care of himself. Yet here, from all of the people in the world it had to be Saint Potter to fall for him. Why couldn't it be Astoria or any other person? Why Potter? He didn't look up when Harry's voice echoed around him "Fine, I'll have to earn your trust then". Draco ignored the flatness in his voice. Without saying goodbye, or even glancing at Potter, Draco pushed his way from the Gryffindor and rushed towards the dungeon.

* * *

Scorpius watches as Mr. Potter comes to take a seat beside his dad before the class started. Draco glanced to his side, finally Blaise and Pansy were here. His eyes widen to see Potter, pulling the chair to sit beside him. He clenched his jaw, picked up his bag and goes to garb another seat.

The memory fades and Albus finds himself standing in the Great hall.

"Draco! Come here!" Ron calls out to the blonde from the Gryffindor table. Draco smiles and walks towards the table, happy to see that bloody Potter wasn't there. Not caring for the man, he grabbed a seat beside the red head "Hello everyone" he says with a smile as Pansy and Blaise sit beside him. Pansy hands him a plate "Mate, where have you been? Lately I never see you around" Ron asks chewing on the chicken roll. Draco blinks "Busy studying for exams" he says flatly.

"But those are a month away!" Ron says looking horrified. Draco raises his eyebrow "I am aware, but I want all Es in my NEWTs" he says taking a bite of the fried chicken leg.

Ron grumbles "God, you are another Hermione" he says and his lady hits him on the arm making the blonde chuckle.

"Hey guy!" Draco stiffs at the familiar voice "Sorry I am late, McGonnell asked me to visit her" dropping the leg piece on his plate Draco grabs his bag and gets up from the table.

"Draco where are going?" Pansy asks him looking confused.

"I just remembered, Slughorn wanted to see me right before dinner. I completely forgot, I'll see you guy back in the Dungeon" he says walking away before anyone else could stop him.

The memory changes again, Scorpius and Albus stand at the Quidditch field with Draco reading a book calmly.

"Draco" Albus groans feeling frustrated, why was his father so stubborn?

Draco squeezes his eyes tightly and grits his teeth together, without a words he closes his book and starts to walk away. Potter grabs his hand and stops him.

"Let. Go" Draco says giving him a heated glared. He hates it when anyone grabs him by the wrist and pins him down, it reminds him of unpleasant memories.

"Stop avoiding me" the nerves of Potter to actually say that, fuck he wants to beat him up. Harry observes the many emotions which flow by Draco's face, the blonde looks down at his feet then at Harry "I was thinking, how I can't wait to get out of my prohibition" he finally says.

"What?" Harry says feeling confused.

"I am going to leave England once I am out of my prohibition" Harry's eyes widen and his heart fell in his stomach. Draco looks at him with furious glowing icy grey eyes "Once I leave, I am never coming back" Harry could hear the anger, resentment and loathing swirling in his voice crushing his lavish spirit down with every word.

"Away from the Ministry, from Hogwarts, from wizards and from" he gives Harry a sharp look before shutting his mouth up- _you, away from you_ \- Harry says in minds completing Draco's unfinished words. The blonde slytherin yanks his arm away from Potter's now lose grip "You ever touch me again, I swear to hex you to the next month" he said through gritting his teeth as he stomps away leaving Potter behind.

* * *

"Mate, can you just tell us what's going on between you and Draco?" Mr. Weasley said looking at Mr. Potter and Scorpius glances at the other Gryffindor. Harry sighed and grabbed a piece of fried chicken "It's nothing Ron" he said, taking some sauce. Ron made a grumbling sound and turned his head towards Hermione who gave him a concerned look.

"Harry, it can't be nothing. You two are acting worse than strangers. If he's in the room you leave and if you are around he leaves. We are worried about you two" Albus saw the worried face of his Aunt and turned his head to his dad who was chewing on the chicken.

"Why don't you ask him, if you are so worried" Harry suggested looking at his two best friends. They frowned at him "We did… and he says the same thing as you, nothing." Hermione says rolling his eyes. Ron grumbled besides her, crossing his arms he mumbled 'Nothing, my bloody foot'

"AHHHHH!" A loud female scream came from the Slytherin table and Harry dropped his chicken on the table.

"Aunt Pansy!?" Scorpius yelled, his heart jumping in his chest.

"Shite" Ron said getting off his seat. Harry quickly jumped out of his seat with Hermione following and the three Gryffindors ran towards the Slytherin table. Draco was squat down on the floor, holding Pansy in his arms. Harry's breathe was caught in lungs, she looked horrible, her skin was filled with red blood dots and blood coming out of her mouth. She was screaming loudly "S-Shite, fuck" Draco curses holding her hand in his "Blaise! Pass me her glass!" he ordered. Blaise shook out of his state of shock and quickly stood up. He grabbed the glass and handed it down to Draco.

"Moonseeds, fuck! She's losing white plate cells!" Draco said dropping the glass beside.

"Everyone return to your dorms immediately!" the headmistress angry voice shouted and the students quickly got up to leave as their head leaders guided them back.

"D-Dra-a-co" She choked out, tears coming out of her eyes. Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead "Shh, you'll be fine" he said pushing her hair back from her forehead.

"We need her blood type!" Draco yelled looking up at his friends "There's no time to take her to hospital wing!" he ripped open her shirt and cursed "Shit, it's already passed her chest!" Harry watched as the red blood spots started to make down her ribs.

"I'll bring Pomfrey!" Ron hurriedly rushing out from the great hall.

"Of course, to stop the poison is to give the same blood type to increase the plate cells in her body!" Hermione concluded.

"What her blood type?" Harry asked.

"It's AB-" Blaise said rubbing Pansy's hands in his. Draco felt his heart dropped, none of them matched with her blood type.

"N-No" Draco gulped he looked back at the Headmistress who was now standing behind them. She shook her head giving him a sad look. Pansy was breathing heavily "FUCK! NO!" Blaise gave a painful shout. Draco felt his heart drop down to his stomach "W-what about A- or even B-?" He shuttered out feeling his eyes burning. Harry clicked his tongue and grabbed a knife from the table.

"Hermione get me a glass of water" he said to her and she nodded back. Draco watched, as Potter used the knife to cut open his wrist.

"H-Harry?" Draco couldn't think straight, perhaps that's why he accidentally called him by his first name. Harry gave careful him a look then grabbing the glass of water from Hermione and sat in front of him. Draco's eyes followed his every movement, as Harry sucked blood in from his cut wrist and took a sip from the glass. They all watched him with wide eyes as the Gryffindor leaned down and pressed his lips against Pansy. Draco felt every nerve in his body freeze.

"Harry's blood is O-" Draco barley heard Hermione's voice, he was too focused on what was happing in front of him. _'O-… of course his blood his O-, what is there about him which is not special?'_ Draco thought as Harry leaned back up to suck his wrist again and repeating the process. Draco looked down at Pansy, with shaky hands he pulled her skirt down, just a little to see that red spots had stopped expanding. His lips trembled violently "Pansy, thank God" he sobbed, pushing her body away from Harry and holding her close to him as he hugged her tightly. Trying his best to hold back on his tears and gulping them in because Malfoy's don't cry.

"What is going on!?" Pomfrey said walking in with Ron. She rushed towards them and gasped "Oh Dear! Hurry we must take her to the hospital" she said. Blaise quickly grabbed Pansy in his arms and apparated away with others following him.

Scorpius watched his father standing against the wall outside of the hospital wing. The door of the hospital slid open and Harry walked out feeling tried.

"Harry! How is she!?" Blaise and Ron's voice asked him in union. Harry gave them a smile "She'll be fine, I just gave her a bottle of blood. Pomfrey is working on taking the poison out of her. She would need another bottle of blood tomorrow-" Draco couldn't hear this anymore "I am going for a walk" the blonde Slytherin said turning on his heels. He felt exhausted, this was all his fault. If he wasn't a dead eater, she would have been safe. If Draco wasn't friends with her, she would have been safe.

Albus watched as the memory left his dad behind following Mr. Malfoy instead, out towards the forbidden forest. So did that mean that this memory belonged to Mr. Malfoy? Draco slowly walked from the long bushes and entered the small area of near the forbidden forest. Scorpius watches his dad looking ahead at the horizon with lifeless eyes. He turned his head forward looking at the water as the fireflies danced around them.

"Daddy" Scorpius knows that his father can't hear him "It's not your fault" he says. He wonders if Mr. Potter would show up, he waited looking at the entrance but no one came. It was just his dad looking at the moon and slowly the memory shifted away.

Albus found himself standing outside hospital wing with Mr. Malfoy holding the door knob of the door. Draco closed his eyes and rested his head on the cold class of the door. Taking in a deep breathe he twisted the knob and pushed the door opened. Scorpius smiled watching Aunt Pansy squealed in happiness when her eyes landed on his dad "Draco!" She said joyfully. Draco quietly walked towards her bed "Oh Draci love, I missed you so much!" she said taking her arms out towards him "Where were you!? I even stayed up late last night, hoping you would come to me" she huffed.

Draco stopped in front of her "Honestly, mate she's been complaining about you the whole night" Blaise said from beside him rolling his eyes.

"So what!? Draco is my baby, I have to see him every second to live" she said dramatically crossing her arms.

"No, Draco is my baby, he was your love" Blaise corrected and Pansy shrugged her shoulders "Same thing" she said and Scorpius giggled. They are so silly.

"Anyways" Pansy smiled and looked up at him "Draco darling where is my hug?" she said pulling her arms up in the air towards him. Draco looked at them, feeling the every bits of him falling apart inside.

"Draco?" Pansy said titling her head with a frown on her rosy lips, glad and relieved to see they didn't look as lifeless like last night. Pansy dropped her arms to her side as Blaise frowns up at him. Albus and Scorpius watched the blonde Slytherin curiously.

 _Do it Draco. You must._

Standing up straight and tall he looked at them "Stay away from me" his voice dripped with ice as he gave them a clod look "Both of you" he said eyeing them. For a second there was a silence, Pansy and Blaise looked blank as if they didn't know what hit them.

Scorpius gasped "Daddy! What are you saying!?" he yelled pulling on his hair.

Blaise blinked and opened his mouth, then closed it. Draco watched him gulp as he opened his mouth again "Dra-" "No. It's best if we aren't friends anymore" Draco said cutting him off pulling out the best Malfoy mask. He glanced at Pansy and his heart sank, she looked like she was about to cry.

 _It's okay Draco, this is for the best. This it to protect them, to keep them safe._

"Dra-aco… lo-ove" Pansy said her eyes watering "what are you talking about?" She drew her brows together and Draco's heart ached more.

 _Do it Draco. Hurt them! Say what will make them stay away from you! This is the only way to protect them._

"I don't want to be around you two anymore" Draco said with icy voice masking his face with a layer of an ice, giving a serious look "never talk to me again" he said turning around showing them his back as he started to walk away. He heard a sound of ruffle and then Blaise grabbing his hand turning him around.

"What the hell Draco!?" Blaise looked blown away, his eyes full of hurt, like he's having a nightmare. He grips onto to Draco's hand tightly but Draco can feel him shaking. He shook his arm away from Blaise's grip and pushed him back as the man landed on the bed. Pansy and Blaise looked at him with disbelieve and wide eyes. Albus felt his heart break, this isn't fair. He thinks back to the time his father forced him to stay away from Scorpius, he was so hurt and devastated.

Draco gave them a last look "Goodbye." He said turning around and walking out of the hospital.

* * *

"Draco mate, would you please tell me what's bothering you?" Ron said walking behind the blonde. Draco sighs and turns around "Nothing is wrong" he said crossing his arms.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Ron argued "I haven't seen you around for two weeks! You run off to Merlin knows where after every class. Do you even eat? I barely see you in the Great Hall and you have been avoiding Parkinson and Zabini" He says crossing his brows looking worried with a frown on his lips. Draco opens his mouth "RON! There you are!" a loud voices echoes in the hallways making them turn.

Ron looks startled "Harry!?" he says blinking. Potter looks at Weasley without glancing at Draco "I need you to do a favour for me mate" he says clapping his hands together.

"What is it?" Ron asked titling his head.

"Astoria asked me to help duel with some slytherin students who are weak with spells" Draco ears immediately picked up and he snaps his head to Potter "I was hoping you could tutor Ginny for me?" he said pleasing. Ron grinded and dropped his hand on Potter's shoulder "Don't worry mate, I got you" he says patting his shoulder. Potter gives a grateful smile and turns his heels but Draco grabs his robes stopping him. The two Gryffindor turn their heads to look at the slytherin.

"Astoria asked _you_ for help?" Draco said narrowing his eyes at tall sun kissed man in front of him. Potter's face becomes blank "She did" he says in a flat voice "Is there a problem?" Draco blinks and drops his hand, releasing his robes.

"But we are Slytherins… Why would you help us?" Draco uttered looking very perplexed.

"Seriously Draco" Harry rolls his eyes "again with that? Like I said before, the war is over. Why can't you see that I am trying to change myself too" he sounds frustrated and Draco suppose that's alright. It would be rather tiring to keep on repeating the same words over and over.

"Would you want to come and join me?" Draco blinks, Potter sounds nervous and looks hesitant.

"I am the headboy of the slytherin house, I would be there before you Potter" he says. Potter gives him a blank stare and then sends a stiff nod.

"So you guys aren't fighting anymore?" Ron asked looking at them with a smile on his face. Draco rolls his eyes "we were never fighting" he hears Potter say, which is true because they weren't fighting. It was Draco who told Potter to stay away from him and ever the loyal Gryffindor was only obeying his wishes.

"I am heading towards the Room of Requirements, to see if it's working properly" Harry blurted in a rush looking at Draco "Do you want to join me?" he asked as the grey eyes stared at him. Draco nodded and turned his head to the red head "I'll see you later Ron" he said smiling.

"See you guys later! Try not to kill each other" he said in a teasing manner way, grinning ear to ear.

Scorpius watched Mr. Weasley waving his goodbye to his dad and Mr. Potter as the two started to walk away.

Draco breathed in and pulled himself together, so what if Harry Potter was walking beside him? It wasn't the end of the world. Even if they were quietly walking towards the Room of Requirements, the air was heavy holding every bits of awkwardness in it. Draco glazed at Potter, the ladder had his hands in his robe pockets with a bored expression on his face. Potter looked like he didn't really care walking beside him as if Draco was the only idiot panicking over nothing.

"I- never thanked you for saving Pansy's life" said Draco, wondering how convincing his fake smile was. Potter looked at him from the corner of his eyes and Draco felt himself getting more nervous. He gave Draco a lose expression and shrugged his shoulders in a laid-back way.

"I didn't do it for you, so no need for the meaningless gratitude" Potter said in an emotionless tone. That stung, Draco wasn't sure if it was supposed to, but, it did. Potter was giving him the cold shoulder perhaps he deserved it after their last argument. He did tell the man to stay away from him.

"I am just grateful that you decided to save her life even if she wasn't yours to save" Draco said faintly, his voice so low that it was said out barely in a whisper. Potter suddenly paused his steps and turned his head to look at Draco, his green eyes storming at him with intense heat. His face looked stiff giving his features a dark review, he opened his mouth "It shouldn't matter to you if she's alive or dead" Potter said his green eyes challenging Draco.

"Excuse me?" Draco was lost at words, what was Potter getting at?

"You left them, kicked them out of your life, so why do you care?" Draco felt himself boiling, how dare he say that! He doesn't know anything! Nothing!

Enraged Draco grabbed Potter by his tie and pulled him down meeting eye to eye "Who do you think you are!? You don't know shit!" Draco wanted to punch him, Potter always somehow managed to bring the worst out of him "Do you even _know_ what it took for me to leave? DO you even _know_ how hard I am trying to stay away from them at the moment?" Draco said his voice trailing off in a sudden wail and he curses himself for being so weak. "Do you even know why I had to leave them?" Draco narrowed his eyes, bittering out every word from the tip of his tongue "You don't! So stay the bloody hell away from my business!" Potter's clam gaze lingered at him, he placed his large hand on top of Draco's small hand and almost easily shook it off. Then he squeezed onto Draco's wrist tightly making the blonde flinch "O-Ouch, Potter" Draco winced.

"I know that what you did was to protect them but you weren't there to see Pansy's miserable cry" Draco looked up at him with big eyes, Potter always did have a gift in reading him like a book "You didn't see the way Blaise sat, looking so hopeless, he didn't even have the energy to comfort his girlfriend" Draco felt his insides drop, he started to breathe heavily "You want to protect them?" it was not a statement it was a question which Draco was too fatigue to answer. Potter jerked his wrist sharply "Do you want to protect them?" his voice held some sort of power, dominance and Draco find himself nodding.

"More than my own life" he whispered looked at Potter, at his response Potter's strong handsome features relaxed. Draco watched as a small charming smiled broke on Potter's lips "Then be with them. There's no better way to protect someone if you aren't beside them" he said letting go of Draco's wrist. Draco swung his arm away from Potter and brought it up to his chest rubbing his other hand on his wrist. The heat of Potter's touch still circling around his wrist and his finger prints marking Draco's pale skin with red angry marks.

"Go Draco, they need you as much as you need them" Potter smiles and steps out of the way "they are as miserable as you are at the moment" Draco stared up at Potter's face, focusing his eyes on his strong jaw outline and then Potter gives him a genuine smile. Feeling nervous Draco looks down at his shoes and gulps "B-but… what do I say to them?" he closes his eyes "What if they don't want me anymore?" he says looking up at Potter with big glossy eyes.

Harry blinks, damn this slytherin man for having all the good genes passed down to him "You know Draco, muggles believe in magic words" he says with his deep calming voice and it almost flips Draco's heart over. He thinks he likes this clam version of Potter more than his enormous ego.

"Magic words?" the blonde mumbles knotting his brows with the most adorable confused look on his face.

Harry chuckles and nods his head "Yes, they say 'this' word fix the healing wounds of harsh words" Draco blinks, how come he's never heard of such a word before?

"And what is this magical word?" he asks crossing his arms.

Harry smiles, a dazzling smile which sends shivers down Draco's back "Sorry" and in a breathe of a second Draco realises it really is that easy. It feels as if all of his problems are solved. Like someone has opened his eyes and he can see the dead path which he was walking on, switching onto a new road.

"Tell them you are sorry" Harry points his index finger to his heart and for a moment Draco thinks Harry felt the thug of his heart beating against his ribs "say it like you mean it, an apology from the bottom of the heart is always forgiven"

Harry pulls his hand away and all Draco can do his stare at his handsome face. He opens his mouth and then closes it, wanting to say something but his brain is too melted to form words. He wants to show his gratitude but why is so hard to say a simple 'thank you' to Harry? He struggles and fidgets under Harry's strong gaze with his heated green eyes piercing at him.

He looks back at him and Harry smiles "Go now" it's almost like the man has read his mind again. Draco hesitates, gives him an unsure smile and then with a curt nod he turns away, heading off towards the slytherin common room.

Scorpius excitedly watched his father burst open the slytherin common room, _finally_ he thinks when Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise jump of the sofa looking at his father with wide eyes and startled faces. There is a heavy silence in the room as the three slytherins stare at each other. Draco watches Pansy stepping forward towards him but abruptly stopping herself only to give a painful look the blonde.

"D-Draco…" she whispers, her eyes swollen like she had been crying earlier. Draco can see the obvious hurt, pain and sorrow in their eyes. He's a fool. Such an idiot, how could he just break off just a deep relationship so easily? How could he be so brutal? How could he be so unfair to them? How could be forget all of their time together? Feeling the heaviness in his heart, he lets his mask drop down his face immediately breaking in a rueful visage. His throat aches and his tonsils feel heavier, blocking his voice as if he would break into tears any second. He swallows hard, hoping to ease the pain of his throat and the urge to slip tears becomes stronger. There is no shame in apologizing to the ones you love. He doesn't care about being a Malfoy at this moment. He **_doesn't_** care. He takes down his Malfoy pride and takes a single step forward towards them as he feels his eyes burning.

Scared that tears will start rushing down his eyes, Draco looks down at his feet. Biting his lower lip hard, he builds up the courage to bring his voice out "s-sorry" his voice sounds broken as it whimpers out his throat. He doesn't know what else to say because at this point no other words count. All explanations, even to his ears sound like excuses. He looks up to see their stunned face "I am really sorry" he feels like someone with a sharp knife lacerated his heart, cutting their way through. He blames no one else but himself for this pain.

Without any warning, his burning eyes slip down fat crystal tear, rolling down his chin and falling on the ground. In a blink, Pansy and Blaise launch themselves on him, embracing him a tight longing long.

"Draco, oh Draco" Pansy cries out holding on to him so tight like she's scared that the blonde would somehow disappear into the thin air.

"Bastard! You utter bastard!" Blaise rambles as tears roll down his eyes as well.

"I am sorry" and he can't stop repeating or the tears streaming down his eyes as he holds them back as fiercely. Pansy starts to kiss the side on his face, her hands in his hair and then embracing him back in a warm motherly hug. Blaise as well kisses his cheek, rubbing his wet lashes to Draco's face and hugging him in his arms again.

"We missed y-you so much" Pansy shutters in his ear "Never do that again!" she says slapping his back and Draco chuckles lightly. The lump in his throat easing down the ache as his tears come down like waterfall.

"I never knew what a heartbreaker was until you started to avoid and ignore us" Blaise says whipping Draco's tears of his face and leaning down to kiss his cheek again. Pansy pushes herself away from him and Draco immediately misses her touch. She gives him a serious look, frowning her brows together, creating folds on her forehead "Promise us to never leave again!" she says grabbing Draco's hands in hers.

"Yeah! Give us your words!" Blaise says giving Draco the same intense serious look. Draco smiles "I promise to never leave you two again. Promise me to be always safe and stay by me" he says swirling his grey eyes at them, looking back and forth.

"We promise!" they say in union and Draco leans forwards to kiss them both on the cheek.

"Tonight you'll be sleeping with us" Pansy declares happily, her lips splitting in a grin.

"Er, Pans, don't get me wrong I love you two but that's gross. So no thanks" Draco says giving her a disgusted look and she rolls her eyes at him.

"That's not what I mean you silly geek" she has a soft smile on her face "I mean like old days"- _old days_ something warm bubbles in Draco's stomach and he knows exactly what she's talking about.

"Yeah, lets go back to when we were eleven. To the days when we shared the same bed with you sleeping in the middle while me and pans cuddled to your side" Blaise says with the same warm smile featuring his face. Albus smiles, his mind thinking back to a similar feeling he has shared with his siblings.

"Aren't we too old for that?" Draco says arching his brow. Pansy huffs "I don't care! It's our reunion night! No excuses"

* * *

The last thing Scorpius sees before whipping his tears away is dad rolling his eyes and then the memory fades away.

"Hello Draco" Draco clenched on to his quill but doesn't look up. The chair beside him gets pulled and he resists the urge to turns his head so that he could glares at the infuriating Gryffindor.

"You know it's very rude to ignore people" Draco starts to mentally counting doing to 10, it's a strategy he learned on how to control his tempter when he's around idiots.

"Potter" he hisses his name like toxic and the git flashes him a grin "Hello to you too" he says showing his white teeth. Draco wants to stab him with the sharp nip of his quill and punch that smile off his face "Get lost" he says flatly and the nerves of Potter to actually _pout_ at him.

"You know if you draw your brows too much you'll get wrinkles" Potter says pointing his index finger on his forehead "And you are too pretty to get wrinkles at such a young age" Draco grits his teeth together feeling to rip Potter's messy hair off his head "Wow, temper, temper" the Gryffindor says laughing. _Laughing._

"What the fuck do you want Potter!?" Draco growls gripping on his quill so tightly that he thinks it's going to snap in half.

"I need your help!" Potter says grabbing his bag and lifting it up to settle it on his lap "Bloody potions I tell you, a pain in th-

"No" Draco says firmly turning his head back to another bite of the chocolate frog.

"But Draco, you are a genius at Potions. I mean you made Ron get an O in that test! _Ron!_ " Scorpius chuckles and shakes his head at Mr. Potter's whinny tone, he is so stubborn but so is his dad.

Harry frowns when Draco doesn't answer him and pretends to eat his chocolate instead as he writes. He blinks, chocolate, of course!

"I'll buy you an Oreo Chocolate shake after" Harry bites his lips trying to hold back on his grin, he could practically see Draco's ears picking up.

The blonde finally turns his head towards him with narrowed eyes "What's an Oreo chocolate shake?" he asks suspiciously. Harry's eye widen and he gasp "You've never had Oreo shakes before!?" Draco frowns and shakes his head. The Gryffindor burst into a laughter "God Draco, you are such a pureblood. Even RON knows what that is!" Draco knots his brows together, what is things shake that everyone knows beside him?

"I don't want it, now leave me alone Potter" he says turning his head away from the irritating Gryffindor.

"Are you sure?" comes Potter's teasing voice "it's _so_ good" he purrs lightly from the back of his throat and Draco feels his stomach flip. Bloody Potter, where did he learn to do that?

"Fine. Get me the drink first" Draco says dryly without looking up from his book.

"What!? But that's in muggle London! I would have to wait till the weekend"

"Then wait"

"But Draco-

"Listen Potter! No shake, no help!"

They are both glaring at each other and Harry gives a defeated sighs with his fingers running in his black curly hair "You are so not cute" he mumbles. Draco rolls his eyes "I believe it was you who called me pretty not too long ago" he points out.

"I said you have a pretty face, but sometimes your personality-

"What about _my_ personality" Draco warns in a tone that challenges 'say-it-I-dare-you', Harry raises his hands in the air "N-Nothing! It's beautiful, like every other part of you" he says with a nervous smile.

Draco gives him a flat look "Go away Potter" he says in a monotone voice. Potter stares back him with challenge, the git opens his bag and starts to take out his books "No, it's a free world. If you won't help me, I can still do my other homework" he says taking his ink and quill out. Draco's eyes widen, he could feel the bubble of irritation getting bigger in his chest "Go sit somewhere else then! I came here first!" he almost yells.

"So?" Potter gives him a flat look "It's big enough for four people Draco" he says making Draco sound like wazzock.

"Go away!" Draco watches as Potter frowns at him "Why?" he asks looking pained. For a second Draco is taken back from the obvious hurt swirling in his green eyes "Because" he says "Because you are distracting me". Potter blinks "Oh" a teasing grin lits up on his face and the blonde just knows something fishy is cooking inside that man's brain " _I_ am distracting you? Really, Draco I am flattered" he says in a low husky voice. Draco wants to bang his head against the table or better yet Potter's. Trust the saviour berk to take it the wrong way.

"Fine" he agrees hopelessly "don't talk to me and just do your work" Potter rolls his eyes "So not cute" he whispers and Draco glares.

* * *

Albus gasp, he's never been to Room of Requirements. The room is large enough to hold at least 300 students, there were with long pillars dividing the room in my sections. Antique crystal chandeliers hung beautifully from the roof as the candles on them burned brightly. The room was lighted with blue lights, giving it a mysterious look as the gentle ray of the setting sun shined through the long glassed windows.

Scorpius squealed "Mother!" he said happily practically jumping in the air.

"Good evening Slytherins" Astoria said holding her wand in her hands. Albus gasped there were at least 30 students present, he glanced over to see his Dad and Aunt Hermione standing behind Ms. Malfoy. On her other side stood Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini along with Ms. Zabini.

"Firstly, I would like to thank Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for their assistance. They have volunteered to help us teach you all how to defend yourself" There was a loud noise of whispers from the slytherins "Second, these spell are only to be used for defensive reasons. If any of you cast it on any other innocent student you'll be expelled from Hogwarts" She said eyeing them all with her piercing stare.

"We'll split in three rows by alphabetical last name order, the first row will follow me and Ms. Granger A-H" The students stepped out of their circles and followed the two ladies to a different corner of the room.

"Alright, students with I-P, please follow me and Blaise" Pansy said and the more students started to shuffle out of the circle and headed off to a different side of the room.

"The remaining will stay with us" Harry said smiling, the students cheered happily and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Let's all split in pairs" Draco said and the students start to partner up, from the corner of his eye he watched as Harry walked up to a second year slytherin.

"Hey there buddy, why are you here?" Harry asked bending on his knees to match the little boy's height.

"I want to become stronger!" the boy said with a confident look.

"But you are so young, you can become stronger as you grow up" Harry said smiling.

"No! I want to become stronger now!" the boy stomped his foot "so that I can protect my sister! She was hit by a Gryffindor man yesterday!" Harry's eyes widen, he felt his heart drop "Oh, how old is your sister?" he asked.

"She's eleven, a first year! But she is ill, mommy says she has a weak heart so she can't protect herself well. Mommy said that I have to protect her so I have to be strong!" The boy sounded so brave and courageous that Draco thought the sorting hat made a mistake by putting him in Slytherin. Draco's eyes were fixed on Harry who looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

Harry inhales and grins at the boy ruffling his honey brown hair "Are you sure you belong to the slytherin house?" he said. The boy puffed his cheeks, looking offended "I am a slytherin!" he said proudly and slapping Harry's hand away from his head.

"Wow there little guy" Harry chuckled "Don't worry, I'll help you get strong" he said taking his wand out and the boy grins at him. Harry stood up and caught Draco smiling at him, he arched his eyebrow at the blonde but the slytherin just shook his head looking away with a gentle smile. Harry's heart fluttered he quickly shook his head away from the blonde and looked at the students in front of them.

"Alright everyone, show hands of how can cast Expelliarmus and Stupefy" Harry asked and only a few raised their hands up, which was understanding since they all looked much older, possibly forth year or up.

"Perfect, the ones who can cast the spell please step to the right" Harry said and the students separated.

"You will duel one another and Draco will watch you as you practice" the students nodded as Draco came walked up to them "And for the rest of you, I'll teach you how to cast the spell.

Albus smiled watching his dad demonstrating the spells to the slytherins.

"Stupefy!"

"Nice one!" Harry complimented the junior female slytherin as the hex rushed out of her wand. She gave him a brilliant smile before turning away to duel with her partner.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry walked up to the third year and held the boy's hand in his "Like this, try again" he said swing the boy's hand in the right movement. The boy nodded "Expelliarmus!" the slytherin shouted again and in a second his partner's wand was in his hand.

"Good job mate!" Harry clapped.

"Thanks Harry!" the boy grinned.

Draco keeps glancing over Potter, he's surprised to see that the Gryffindor actually means well. He knows that Harry has tried to tell him many times but words are just words until they are put to work. Draco frowns, just because Saint Potter decides to show some mercy towards the slytherins, it doesn't mean he can trust the man. _He did save your best friend_ a little voice tells him from the inside.

* * *

Scorpius blinked, his dad scowling as he sits beside Aunt Pansy in his classroom.

"Draco, what is wrong with your mood!?" she huffed at him, demanding explanation from the blonde. Draco glared down at his notebook and grumbled out a snort "Nothing is wrong" he mumbles. He can't look up, he can feel the burning green eyes shifting at him way too often for his liking. Chuffer Potter has been gawking at him since he walked in the class. It's starting to get on Draco's nerves now, why can't Potter bloody keep his eyes to himself? So what if he decided to style his hair today, wore a fancy perfume and wore tight uniform, he was allowed to look nice once in a while. _Merlin._ Fed up, Draco looks up and locks his eyes with Potter's piercing green ones. He narrows his eyes to send his best glare to the Gryffindor man while gritting his teeth, hoping the idiot would get the idea and stop with his stares. Though, Potter just blinks, a teasing smirk falls on his lips and he winks then blows a kiss towards the blond. Draco choke on his spit. Scorpius gasps loudly and then burst into laughter, his father looks life he just seen a unicorn and a dragon mating. Albus wrinkles his nose "Gross" he whispers rolling his eyes.

To shock to process, he opens his mouth and then closes it "Draco! Close your mouth!" comes Pansy's hissing voice.

"He-" Draco gaps turning towards Pansy and points his finger at Potter "Did you see that!?" He asked rasp in his voice

"The nerves of him!" Draco growls and Pansy looks over to Potter and turns to give Draco a flat look "No, I didn't. The poor guy is making notes Draco, stop pointing at him!"

The blonde give her a grumpy look and curses under his breath, bloody Potter. Albus shakes his head in amusement, he knew his dad was teasing Mr. Malfoy to annoy him.

* * *

Scorpius can't help but to laugh as the memory fades away. He finds himself standing in the hallway as Mr. Potter runs to the three slytherins.

"Hello Harry!" Pansy greets him with a tight hug.

"Hello" He grins hugging her back, his relationship with Draco's friends have improved very much after he had saved Pansy.

"My favourite Gryffindor man!" Blaise smiles fist bumping Harry and pulling him in a short hug "Hello Blaise" he says smiling. Draco rolls his eyes and makes a grumpy sound, he does _not_ approve this friendship "What do you want Potter?" he asks dryly as he crosses his arms. Harry turns his head and shakes his head at the blonde with an amused smile "Hello to you too Draco" he says smiling

"Can I talk to you?" Draco rolls his eyes at Harry's innocent tone, he's sure the prat is planning something to humiliate Draco again.

"I don't want to speak with you" He says firmly and ready to walk away from the Gryffindor but a sharp slap on his arm from Pansy stops him.

"Ow" Draco hissed.

"Don't be ignorant Draco!" she huffs crossing her arms, looking disappointment "I thought we left the past behind us! Why are you being rude to Harry?" The slytherin girl asks drawing her brows together. Draco wants to tell her, tell her exactly why he's being 'rude' to Potter but he knows he can't. Plus it's not like everything was Potter's fault, Draco also plays part in it. Sighing he turns his head back to Gryffindor who is frowning at him "What is it?" he asks in an icy tone while crossing his arms. A big smile lits Potter's face, his lips break into a wide smile and Draco finds himself getting sucked in by those bright green eyes.

"I want to take you to muggle London, you wanted the shake right! It's best if you drink it fresh!" Harry says smiling, his green eyes shining with glitter.

"Have you finally gone cra-

"Brilliant idea!" Blaise cuts in "Draco hasn't been out in ages!"

"I am on prohibition for God sakes! I can't leave Hogwarts unless I have an Auror with me" Draco argues feeling the urge to rip the hair out of his skull.

"You don't have to worry about that" Potter says shaking his wand in his hand "the minister wouldn't mind if I take you out" he says grinning. Draco rolls his eyes, how could he forget this was Harry Potter "Of course, the savour has the ministry wrapped around his little fingers" he give him a blank look and for a second Harry looks offended "I am still not going" the blonde says flatly, ready to walk but only to be held down by his two meddling best friends.

"Of course you are" Pansy says in her way-too-sweet voice and Draco feels a shiver at the back of his neck.

"Harry, we want our Draco back before midnight in all piece with no scratch" She orders in her motherly voice and Harry solemnly nods his head.

"Wait. Don't I get a say in this?" Draco whines arguing. Pansy gives him a sharp look "You are going Draco Malfoy and that's the last thing! Do I make myself clear?" she says in a threating voice and Draco gulps nodding his head.

"Wonderful" Pansy says with a kiss on his cheek. Damn this women, what was he thinking when he agreed to be friends with her? Cursing his fate, he turns his head to Potter "Well wonder boy, I'll be in your care then" he says through gritting his teeth already regarding his decision which was really made by him but by his friends. Harry gives him a charming smile "Of course" he says softly and for a second Draco forgets all of his anger.

Scorpius watches as his father walks beside Mr. Potter towards the apparating point.

"I don't understand" Draco says as Harry turns his head to look at him "Why are so tend on making my life miserable?" Potter stiffs beside him and stops his feet. By the way Potter's body tensed beside him Draco thinks his words of choice were absolutely horrible.

"How am I making your life miserable?" Harry asks in a low voice as he stares his big green eyes into Draco's soul.

"I-I mean" No matter how angry he is at Potter, there's a voice in him. Deep down. Somewhere, in the core of his heart, telling him not to hurt the man. Telling him to be nice. It confuses him but what's even more absurd is when Potter gives him the 'kicked-puppy' look, within his satisfaction is also regret.

"I told you to leave me alone, yet you just keep on coming after me. Why?" Draco asks feeling confused. Harry sighs "I just want us to be friend" he says. Draco looks deep in those green eyes and he could find nothing but honesty in them "You clearly don't have a high opinion of me" Draco arches his eyebrow and give the man a flat look. Harry chuckles "I want to change that, let me prove it to you" he says in a clam voice, his eyes boring into Draco's grey ones. Draco frowns, thinking over all the possibilities Potter could be plotting. What if he's trying to use Draco by acting all sweet and kind? But he did save Pansy and helped out the slytherins, so maybe he really is trying to change a voice inside tells him. Absolutely not, the other side of his brain argues, _this is potter!_ He probably has some hidden motives behind. Something to hold against Draco once he finds what he's looking for, Draco can't let his walls down again. He's been a fool once, he can't be a fool twice. Though… Potter did help him out to get together with his friends- "You are really beautiful, you know" Draco blinks and sinks in the words. He looks up to see Potter smiling at him and something inside him jumps, making his heart fluttered. What the heck is wrong with Potter and his random use of inappropriate words at the most odd situations?

"Oh? Are you blushing?" –and the moment is ruined, trust Potter to say something foolish. He rolls his stunning grey eyes and shakes his head "whatever Potter" he says walking forward with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Wait Draco! I just realises something" Potter calls out to him and Draco turns his head and arches his "You can't go to Muggle London wearing robes" Draco blinks, of course he couldn't.

"Great, so I am just going to head back to dorm now" he says taking a turn to leave but bloody Potter grabs his hand and holds him still.

"I am going to transfigure your robes to muggle clothes" he says taking his wand out. Draco's eyes widen "What!? NO! Are you insane!" he says trying to snatch his arm away from Potter's grip.

"Draco, I wouldn't make you look like a fool" Harry argues but Draco can't hear him. He hates it when anyone grabs him and tries to control him. He hates it, absolute loathes it. It painfully reminds him of Greyback.

"Let go!" he says shaking his arm. Suddenly Potter pulls his arm forward making Draco stumble forward towards his strong formed chest. Draco looks up to see the serious look on Harry's face, his jaw closed showing his fine jaw line. His bright green eyes staring down at him darkly. Draco could feel his breath hitch in his throat as it comes out in a light gasp and quickly he looks down trying his best to look anywhere else then those mesmerizing eyes.

Harry lifts Draco's chin up with his finger "Trust me" he says in a low deep voice. Draco could feel butterflies in his stomach as his inside drop, all he could do was stare at Potter with big eyes. He wants to say something, anything but he feels so blown away by the man that no words seem to make any sense at the moment.

"Do you trust me Draco?" Harry says trailing his finger on the blonde's cheek down to his cheek. Draco's breathing gets faster, his chest huffs up and down violently with every inhale. The light coming from the long wide windows, flashes on Harry's face and Draco finds himself staring. He swallows and slowly shakes his head. _No, I don't._

A small warm smiles tugs of Harry's smile lips adding softness on his features "Good" he says pushing Draco's platinum hair off his flat forehead. The man reaches his hand down to his robes and takes his wand out slowly pointing it at him but Draco doesn't care. He's focused on the soft grip of Harry's hand on his wrist, a strange warmth which, he isn't familiar with enters his body without permission. He looks up to see the strong jaw line of Potter's face which he notices is so much different than his or Ron's. So much nicer, it gives his feature such manly figure that it's no wonder girls are hovering over him all the time. Of course adding up with his charming personality and that annoying hero complex. Harry's green eyes immediately softens when they land back on Draco and a smile makes his lips adding more beauty to his face. Draco wonders, was this man, standing in front of him always this good looking?

"You look amazing" Harry says smiling and Draco blinks, finally turning his head down to look at himself. He's wearing a black thick turtle neck with skinny dark grey jeans and long brown Trench Coat completing his outfit with black timberland boots. He watches as Potter swirls the same spell around him turning robes into muggle clothes. He chooses to wear a white collar shirt with a grey waistcoat sweater on top. The color of his jeans is dark brown with black sneakers. Draco watches as Potter ruffles his hair, making them look even messier and tucking some locks behind his ear to show his gold piercing. Draco bites his lower lip and curses, dammit, when did Potter get so attractive?

"If you are ready can we leave? The sooner we grab the stupid drink the sooner we return" Draco knows he doesn't mean to sound so rude but he doesn't wish to hear more of his absurd thoughts about Potter's looks anymore. Instead of snapping at him, Potter turns his perfect lips in a dashing smile "Sorry" he says giving Draco a gentle look "let's go". Potter's arms come around his waist and Draco finds himself holding his breath. The Gryffindor holds him tightly against his body and together they apparat away.

He's never been surrounded by so many muggles, he could feel their eyes on him and subconsciously Draco moves himself closer to Potter.

"What's wrong?" Draco looks up to see Potter looking down at him with concern eyes.

"Nothing" he says looking away as some muggle girls giggle by him and winking at him. Quickly he looks down at his feet with his cheeks burning. Harry wants to –oh so badly- hold Draco's small hands in his but he knows he would be crossing the line. Draco already looks so pressurized by coming to Muggle London and the last thing Harry wants is to scare him away. He can feel many eyes at them, really it's Draco's fault for having ridiculously good gens. They stop in front of the street lights and Draco feels overwhelmed surrounded by man muggles around them. He doesn't like the stares people are giving him or the way they whisper pointing figure at him.

A tall man beside him whistle "Damn mate, I could totally tap you and I am not even gay" he says looking at Draco. Harry almost launched himself on the muggle man but stops when a dramatic sigh leaves from Draco's mouth.

"No thanks, not interest" he says firmly giving the man one of his famous Malfoy glare. Harry laughs, the look on the man's face is priceless "Coming Potter?" the blond says when predestines light lits up.

They reach the restaurant and Harry orders the shake for Malfoy. The lady on the counter gives him his receipt with his roll call number written on him. Draco looks very amused by the whole system, he can't seem to fix his eyes on just one thing. There were countless interesting objects which muggles used around him and he found himself getting drawn by it. He pulls on Potter's sleeve making the tall man lean down towards him "Harry" he whispers lightly "What is that black thing that lady is holding" he says lighting in the man's ear as he shyly points at the women. Harry blinks, Draco just used his first name maybe unconsciously but it doesn't stop the bubbles in his stomach.

Harry looks up at the lady "Um, that's a mobile" he says smiling, Harry loves the way Draco's eyes widen and glitter from excitement.

"Oh! I remember reading about them in our Muggle text book!" he grins and Harry could feel his heart melting. He wants to, so badly to just lean in and- _No he can't_. He needs to stop thinking like that, it got him in all of this mess in the first place.

"Right, um, here hold on to this for me" Harry says handing Draco the receipt. A frown makes the blonde's lips "Where are you going?" he says taking the receipt in his hand.

"loo" Harry says. For a second Draco looks hesitant, he turns his head to both of his sides "Be quick" he says pushing his hands in his coat pockets. Harry smiles and nods before running off. Draco sighs and looks at the line, it will be a long way till his order number comes. He could feel several eyes on him, feeling overwhelmed he decides it's best to wait outside. Draco opens the door and walked outside, standing against the cold wall as the icy wind greeted him, rubbing against his cheeks painfully. Lost in thoughts, of earlier event when Harry looked possibly the most savage person, when that muggle man whistle at him on the street. Harry looked like he was ready to hit the man for Merlin's sake! No one other than Pansy and Blaise have shown such affection of protection towards Draco before, though Harry looked protective he also held a bit of possessiveness in his eyes. Normally, Draco would have found such possessiveness bothering, but he can't help but to feel tender about it. Harry had looked so adorable, Draco smiles biting his lower lips and ruffles his platinum hair from the front. Bloody Potter.

"Hey there babes" the blonde looks up to see a group of five muggle man surrounding him. Drawing his brows together, he gives them a hot glare and gets off the wall to walk away. A man with short spiky black hair with a winter cap on and a black coat walks his way "Where are you going?" he says with a smirk on his lips.

Draco clenched his jaw and flicks his eyes up "Move" he says sharply. The boys around him laugh, the man in front of him pushes Draco back "No" he says placing his hands on the wall, trapping the blonde in between. Draco steps back and his feet touch the wall with his back pressing onto the flatness of the cold bricks as he starts to breathe heavily. Greyback. That's all he can see, feel. He remembers the man's rough touch leaving his skin burse and purple for many days. The way he used to corner Draco alone in an empty hallway and then brutally hurting him, taking advantage of Draco's helpless body. He feel like he's out of breathe as the muggle man touches his pale cheek with his long clod fingers and Draco swung his face away with disgust.

The man cupped his cheeks with his rough hands "Come with us" he whispered licking Draco's cheek "We promise to take good care of you"

Draco blinks.

 _"Look at you, disgustingly weak pathetic Malfoy" Greyback laughs pushing Draco's arm above his head, pinning them hard on the bed._

 _"Get the fuck OFF of me!" Draco shouts, struggling to get out of his grip._

 _The man above him growls "Shut up!" he orders slapping Draco on the face. Taking this as an advantage the blonde quickly takes his loosen hand down to his rob pocket and takes his wand out and stuns him._

"Let. Go" Draco hopes his voice sounds angry enough for them to walk away but the way they smile at him with lust eyes, he knows it's going to take more than a glare to get them away from him. He wishes he could take his wand out and stun then all to the next Sunday but he's already on prohibition. His whole body is tensed, his hands are shaking and cold sweats are dripping down his fingertips. The man grabs on his wrist and starts to drag him in the empty alley next to the restaurant.

"NO!" Draco shouts pulling his arm back violently and the man stumbles back. Taking his chances he launches a solid punch on the man's face.

"Bastard!" the other man with brown hair says and punches Draco in the stomach making him bend on his knees.

 _"You fucker!" Greyback growls as blood tickles down his forehead. Draco feels scared, he wants to run but how was that possible when the dangerous wolf had him trapped in the room. Greyback punches him on the face and Draco feels his brain rigging._

 _"I am going to fuck you so hard Malfoy" Draco clenches his fist "You wish" he whispers._

Draco's eyes widen when in the next moment Harry flashes in front of him and his fist meets the man's face making the muggle fall on his arse.

"Get lost before I call the police" Draco can't see Potter's face but he thinks the man possibly looks murderous judging by the sound of his furious voice. The men curse and pick up their fallen members before running away.

 _"Cave Inimicum" Draco cast on himself and almost immediately he feels hidden power making its way through his veins giving strength to his body. Before Greyback could reach him, Draco flicks his wand "Conjunctivitus" he shouts and the curse goes flying towards the other man._

 _"AH! My eyes!" Greyback yells in pain, his hands rubbing his eyes as he bends over. Taking this moment as his chance Draco runs towards the door and points his wand to the handle "Alohomora!" he shouts and pushes the door open to run away._

Harry quickly turns around and bends down towards the slytherin "Are you alright" he says his eyes swirling with anger and worry. Though Draco could barely open his mouth to answer, he was shaking in that moment all he could see was Greyback. He wants to go back to his dorm, where he knows he's safe. He's no Gryffindor, he's a slytherin. He feels unprotected, he thinks he's never going to step outside again. His thoughts cut off when Potter's warm arms wrap themselves around Draco's shaky shoulders "I am so sorry" the man whispers "That must have been scary" There's something gentle in voice, something warm which makes Draco relax. He closes his eyes and welcomes the warmth of Potter's body. He didn't even realise he was shivering till Potter's hands touched him. He felt safe. He could feel his whole body relaxing, his breathing slowly turning normal. Potter smells nice, he's wearing a cologne which Draco thinks he could get used to. Soon the warm arms untangle and Potter steps away. He offers Draco his hand which the blonde takes and Potter helps him stand up.

"I got your shake" Potter says handing him the large cold cup. Draco looks up and smiles "Thank you" he says taking his drink from Potter's hands.

"What's Police?" Draco ask giving Potter a confused look. Harry chuckles, Draco looks so adorable with his platinum hair messy and cheeks flushed red "It's the same term as Auror" he smiles "Are you sure you are okay?" Potter asks looking worried and Draco nods his head "I am"- _now that you are here_ \- of course he won't ever let Potter know that. Looking down at his drink, he puts his lips on the straw and sucks in the cold shake. His eyes widens, the taste is wonderful! With just the right amount of sweetness and the crumbs of chocolate biscuits inside. This is possibly the best drink he ever had! He loves it.

"This is brilliant!" he says happily and drinking more. Potter grins at him "So does that mean you'll tutor me?" and Draco is happy enough to say yes.

* * *

Albus smiles standing in the great hall once again beside his dad who was chewing on chocolate buns. He finds himself looking forward to the other memories, he's never seen his dad showing so much patients for anyone. On a bonus side it's hilarious to watch Mr. Malfoy's dry response to all 0f his dad's flirting and comments.

"This is so good!" Ron moans taking another bite of the chocolate bun he was holding "I am so happy they added these to the dessert" He frowns when he sees Harry's dropping his chocolate bun on the table, a aghast expression passes his face and he stands up abruptly. Ron turns his head to see Blaise gripping on the table, coughing as Draco pats his back.

"Blaise!" Draco rubs his hand furiously on the male's back "What's wrong!?" he could feel the panic bubbling inside.

"Uncle?" Scorpius whispers feeling uneasy as his stomach twirls.

"Baby say something!" Pansy says holding his hand. They watch with horror as Blaise grits his teeth and pushes them away forcefully "Guwa!" he screams his nails digging in his skull as his saliva drips down his chin. Draco eyes follow Blaise as he stumbles out of his seat, holding on his head and taking his wand out from his robes pocket. He steps out his seat "Blaise?" Draco says softly with wide eyes as he touches the man's shoulder.

"Get away from me you filthy rotten cad!" Blaise screams pushing Draco back with force. The blonde almost fell back if it wasn't for strong arms catching him at the right moment.

"Are you okay!?" Comes Harry's worried voice from behind but he's too shocked to even care that the man is holding him by his hips. What did Blaise just call him?

"You disgust me death-eater" Blaise says pointing his wand at Draco "I want to kill you" All Draco could hear was Pansy's loud gasp and three wands from the Gryffindor Trio pointing at Blaise from his side as his heart beat drops in his stomach.

"Mr. Zabini! Put your wand away right this moment!" the headmistress yells from her chair as the teachers get up ordering the head leader to take all the students back to their dorm.

"Avad-" Blaise groans and shakes his head "No!" he shouts. Draco could feel his hear thumping, his breath caught in his throat. This is not Blaise. This not Blaise. He repeats inside his head.

"Blaise stop!" Harry yells as the slytherin still points his wand at Draco "AVADA K-" he grabs his head "No! I can't kill Draco!" he shouts in the air. Draco blinks and takes a step forward "Are you crazy!" Harry shouts at him holding his arms. Draco violently snaps his arm away and looks at his friend groaning in pain as he bends on the ground.

"B-Blaise…?"

Blaise looks at the blonde with heated eyes pierced with a murderous glare "You don't deserve to live Malfoy!" he grabs Draco and flips him down on the ground sitting on top of him with his wand pointing to Draco's forehead.

"BLA- Pansy's horrid voice gets cut off by Blaise "If anyone even takes a step, I'll end his life. Drop your wands" he threatens. Blaise glares at Gryffindor Trio and the head minister "I said drop **them!** " he says swinging his wand and stunning Draco's arms making it bleed. They quickly drop their wands on the ground gritting their teeth "hands in the air" Blaise orders. Harry clicks his tongue and with a bitter heart he obeys like everyone else.

Blaise turns his head back to Draco and opens his mouth "You worthless, mild, useless name of a human being. You murder, why the fuck are you alive?" Draco looks up to Blaise's furious face, his every words struck him down "I want to kill you" the disgust in Blaise's voice stabs him in the core of his heart. Draco knows he's worth not even a penny, he's well aware of all the mistakes he has made in the past. At this point he's sure Blaise is in under control of someone who absolutely loathes him. Many people want him dead, no one cares about his struggles all they see is the dark mark which gives them the reminder of the wounds Voldemort have caused them. This is true. This is reality, there's no pity in their hearts, and this is the truth. Feeling numb and hopeless "Do it, kill me" Draco says flatly accepting his death and welcoming it with open arms. It will be just a swing of a wand and the vision of green light before it hits him and he'll be free. Free from all of this hatred. Free from being trapped.

"NO!" Scorpius shouts along with many other's one of them being the headmistress and Mr. Potter.

"Blaise stop! This isn't you" Harry shouts

"Avada-" Blaise let's out another wild scream as he stumbles off Draco, still pointing his wand at the blonde, he yells "Crucio!"

"No Uncle!" Scorpius screams reaching his hand out to stop the man, only to let it pass through Blaise's body.

Harry watches with big green eyes as Draco's body cringes and twisting in painful manner "AH!" the blonde screams pulling onto his hair. The pain receptors through Draco's body as if one thousand white-hot knives stabbed into the skin "AHH!" he lets out another scream as he rolls on the round. Blaise's wand drops out of his hand as his unconscious body lands on the ground.

"DRACO!" Harry yells running towards the blonde and scoping him up in his arms. Draco shakes in his arms, his body all stiff as veins pop on his pale skin, his jaw clenched so tightly that Harry thinks it's going to break.

"You are okay" he whispers pushing his wet platinum hair off his forehead, Draco opens his mouth to let out another scream as his body twist again feeling the after effects of Cruciatus Curse .

Harry's heart breaks "I've got you" he says holding him close to his chest and swinging his wand to apparat away to hospital wing.

Everything is dark, Albus can't see anything. His heart pounds in his chest, what's happening? He looks around and in the of darkness he finds a boy in white collar shirt and pants sitting with his knees tugged in and his face hidden as his platinum hair touch his knee cap.

Scorpius walks closer to the figure, with his watery eyes he bends down "Daddy?" he whispers.

"I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself" Scorpius eyes slips down some tears "Daddy! Wake up!" he shouts trying to grab his father's shoulders. Though all he says is "I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself. I hate myself"

There is a shift in the air, Albus notices as Mr. Malfoy's hair slightly fly up "Draco Darling" a gentle voice comes. Albus watches, Mr. Malfoy's shaking body stiffens up as his legs fall down revealing his tired and exhausted face. He gulps, the ach in his throat is strong enough to make him cry, Mr. Malfoy looks so hurt and tired. He never knew a person could look so broken until now.

"Mother?" Scorpius gasp, a beautiful women walks towards his father in a fancy white gown almost looking like an angel with her black and straight platinum hair flying around her loosely. The women was glowing in light, it surrounded her body with shine making her look like she had just come down from heaven. Draco has never felt so many emotions flowing in him before; happiness, anger, relief, care and love but most importable forgiveness. He launched himself on his mother holding her in a weak embrace, so fragile that he thinks he might break her if he holds her too tightly.

"I missed you mother" Draco chokes out rubbing his nose against Narcissa's neck.

"Oh my dear" she says softly bringing her hands up to Draco's back pressing the boy closer to her. Draco sniffs "you left me, by myself. Don't you love me anymore?" he chokes out. Narcissa shakes her head, rubbing soft circle against Draco's back "I love you with every bits of my heart my love but that was a decision I made over my own selfish thoughts. To me you mean the heavens, a gift I would give my life up to treasure forever. I am so sorry Draco but remember I am always watching over you." she says kissing his head. Draco leans into the warmth of his mother, he feels sleepy like he could sleep forever. Narcissa gently shakes him by shoulders "You shouldn't be here Draco, this a dark place for you dear" she says pushing his hair behind his ear. Draco gives her a sad look "No one wants me" he whispers "There is no creature who loves me; and if I die no would will pity me. Maybe the ones who do care will eventually move on and forget about me. I don't want to live there anymore". He can see hurt flashing through his mother's eyes, she leans down and presses a kiss on his cheek "That's not true darling, listen and listen closely" she says pointing her finger to his chest where his heart beats "He's calling you back" Narcissa smiles.

Draco doesn't want to listens, he wants to sleep. He wants to drown himself in this gentle warmth, he wants to lay his head in his mother's laps and never wake up again "I can't hear anyone" he says leaning his head back on her chest and closing his eyes. She rests her chin on his head, her hands rubbing against his arms "No darling, focus, can't you hear him?" he hears his mother say.

"No, I can't. I want to go with you" Draco mumbles, every sound toning out of his ears. Narcissa pats his hair "Shh, my love and listen" Draco frowns and with heavy eyes he looks up at his mother "Close your eyes my darling" she says placing her glowing hands on his eyes, shutting them softly.

"Listen, he's calling you" Draco feels himself relaxing and contracts on any sound, there a silence in the room and then he hears it "Draco wake up!" he knows this voice but he can't remember who it is. It sounds so familiar so much warmer and caring. He tries to focus again, listening to deep voice echoing around him "Come back to me Draco! Come back"

"That's Harry" Draco jolts away from his mother's grip the sleep vanishing away from his system in a flick of a second "Why is he crying?" he says running away in the direction where the voice is coming from. Then he sees a bright light at the end of the dark room, Draco blinks. He stops and turns his head back to look at his mother, an aching feeling enters his heart when he sees she's no longer there "D-Dra-aco! Come back, p-please come back!" He turns his head back and walks towards the center line which is drawn between the two rooms separating them apart.

"Go on my darling" he hears his mother's gentle voice ringing around him, a single tear rolls down his cheek and he looks up at the dark room "I'll see you again" he says in a rough voice.

"It might take me long but one day I'll come back again" more tears slip down his cheeks but he feels lighter "I love you mother" Draco says stepping forward and before he falls again he hears his mother's voice echoing in his ears "I love you the most"

Albus watches his dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Ms. Zabini pouring their magic in Mr. Malfoy's body as they surround his bed.

"Wake up Draco, wake up!" Harry shutters out, holding his hands on top of Draco's chest as he watches the blonde's heart beat on the monitor in front of him, slowing down with every second.

Scorpius felt his legs shaking, his father looked so weak and pale in that hospital bed making him wonder if this how his dad felt when he went into coma.

"Darling please wake up!" Pansy cries from the opposite side of Harry. A sweat trails down her chin as she pours her magic in Draco's body.

"That's enough!" Madam Pomfrey stops them "he's safe now, the magic in his body is recovering" she said looking at the charts in her hands. They all stop following their magic and brings their hands down with Ron crashing down on a chair tiredly. Harry stares at Draco's face "Why isn't he waking up?" he asks looking at Pomfrey. She looks up at him "Give it some time Mr. Potter, let him take in the magic" she says looking up at the monitor.

"Wake up daddy" Scorpius barely whispers as he looks at the screen hopefully. There's a loud beat from the monitor and his eyes lit up as the curves start to rise and fall faster than before.

"It's working!" Ron says, sounding hopeful. Harry watches with the beat of his heart as Draco slowly moves under his touch. He locks his eyes on Draco's pale face, waiting for the moment those round shinny grey eyes would open and look at him again. Harry pulls his right hand away and pats Draco's cheek in hope to wake the blonde up.

"Draco!" he says.

Draco squeezes his eyes, creating wrinkles then slowly those light platinum lashes start to flit up. Harry holds his breath as grey eyes slowly start to reveal themselves. The room is silent as everyone watches Draco looking around trying to focus, then those fresh pair of grey eyes land on Harry as his platinum hair fall on his pale sweaty forehead. Those pale white lips which normally look as red as a rose turn up into an exhausting soft smile and with a cupid's arrow Harry's unprotected heart gets a stab right in the center.

"Harry" Draco whispers gently and Harry feels his heart jumping in his throat, with adorations and joyful tears. Pansy lets out a sharp cry as she launches herself on the blonde, hugging him tightly "You are okay" she says "I am so happy, you are okay" her tears land on Draco's nose as she joins their forehead together.

"I love you Draco, I love you" she says happily, kissing his forehead. Draco manages to smile back before closing his eyes gently and the last thing he hears is the beat of his heart from the monitor above him.

* * *

When the memory swirls into circles and changed to the next scene, Scorpius lets out a sigh of relief to find his father sitting up on his hospital bed eating his apple. The door of the room opens and the blonde turns his head to see a tall dark skin handsome slytherin man. Draco swallows the bite and gently places the half bitten apple on his side table. Blaise.

"So you live" Blaise says his tone holding a sense of humor which only Draco and Pansy could catch. He looks drained, with dark circles under his eyes, shoulders slung down in defeat and voice sounding heavier than usual, Albus notices.

"I live" Draco says. They stare at one another, Draco almost doesn't hear Blaise's gentle steps as he sits beside him on the bed. With a smile they wrap arms each other, in a tight hug and Draco thinks they truly don't need words of amends. Blaise hugs him like his life depends on it, tenderly, holding him against his body fiercely. Draco smiles, they really don't need spoken apology after all, this is them, slytherins. Perhaps someday they'll joke about Blaise trying to kill Draco and laugh over it like a mad person. Ultimately, words are just words till they are put in action and Draco always preferred action over words. Slowly Blaise pulls away "How are you feeling?" he asks stroking Draco's cheek gently.

"Better then yesterday" Draco answers and Blaise leans down to kiss his cheek.

"I was under Imperius Curse, someone was controlling me and I don't know who" Draco nods "I figured" he says.

"You didn't cast the killing curse on me" Blaise gives a bitter smile and shakes his head "I couldn't. I could never kill the person I love, I would rather die" he says and Draco feels the warm bubbles taking over his wounded heart. Draco smiles and holds Blaise's hand in his "I know" he says grinning. Blaise finally smiles "Scot over" he tells Draco as he shuffles himself inside the blankets.

* * *

Albus finds himself standing in the hospital again with father walking in through the doors.

"Hey" Mr. Malfoy looks up at his father, he gives him a blank look and nods looking back down on the text book in his laps. Harry shakes his head feeling amused "How are you feeling?" he says placing his bag beside the side table.

"Fine" Draco says pushing his glasses back "They suit you" Harry says pointing his finger to his glasses as Draco hums scribbling down notes. Harry frowns at the lack of response, clearing his throat he asks "What are you studying?" Draco sighs drop his hand flat on the book. The blonde looks to his side where the Gryffindor sits "What do I own to this pleasure of your visit?" he says dryly.

"I believe you own me a tutor lesson on potions" Harry reminds him with a smile. Draco rolls his eyes and mumbles something that suspiciously sounded like 'Stubborn Prat'. He sighs "Take out your books" Draco says turning his head back at his note books in his laps. Harry grins and quickly opens his bag to take his books out.

Scorpius smiles watching Mr. Potter and his dad working together. Harry nods his head and writes down the ingredients for Aging Potion.

"This will be on the exam?" Harry asks looking at Draco who is looking down at his notes. The blonde nods, fluttering his long lashes. He looks healthier, his skin glows again and his lips look as plump and red as before. There's a heavy blush on his cheeks, as he chews on his lower lip and Harry feels mesmerized "Such beauty" he says. Draco blinks and stops writing, he looks up to see Harry looking at him with warm green eyes.

Harry brings his hand to his cheek and caresses his thumb carefully "Surely you are one of God's own creations and not a descendant of those dark creatures who worshiped Voldemort" he says as the grey eyes look at him widely. Albus groans, the urge to throw up was strong, his father was a romantic, he never knew.

"Such beauty. Yet deadly." Harry whispers taking his hand away. Draco quickly grabs Harry's hands and crosses his brow lightly in woe "Deadly. No." he mumbles looking deep in those green eyes "Not to you, never you" Draco says squeezing Harry's hand in his.

"I own you a life depth, you've saved me and my friends many time that a simple 'thank you' isn't enough to show gratitude" Draco says stroking his fingers on Harry's hand gently. Scorpius holds is breathe, they are so close, he watches as Mr. Potter stands up and leans his head forward.

"You don't own me anything" Harry whispers slipping his hands out of Draco's grip and cupping his cheeks "I didn't save you for favour purposes"

"Oh my God" Albus says covering his eyes and peeking through his fingers.

"Then why?" Draco asks glancing down at Harry's perfect lips. Their noses touched and Draco felt his heart stop.

Scorpius giggles "Ehk!" he jumps, feeling his heart thumping against his ribs.

This moment seems so much different than last time. There was something unique about this moment, something magical. Harry didn't look so attractive before and Draco's heart didn't pound this fast like it was flying a dragon. His green eyes swirled with such emotions, something so deep and lust that Draco felt shivers go down his shine. He wanted to feel those lips against him, he wanted to welcome this new warmth. The intense look on Harry's face made Draco's stomach flip and he wonder if his expression resembled the same. Losing his mind in those stunning green eyes, Draco nuzzles his nose against Harry's lightly as he leans up a little.

"I care for you, I want you to live" Harry mumbles against his lips. Draco could almost feel Harry's lips on his, he could the soft touch of their upper lips joining. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest, it was crazy how fast the blood was running in system. Draco was happy that the wires weren't still attach to the monitor screen or else Harry would properly laugh at the high beating of his heart. Draco had almost closed his eyes, he could feel his heart racing in his veins as Harry's hand cupped the back of his head, playing with his hair. Their lips had almost closed together when the doors of hospital wing burst open and a loud boisterous voice echoes the blonde's name making Harry and Draco jump apart.

' _Shite, what the hell was I doing?'_ Draco hits himself mentally, that was a close call, way too close. His heart pounds against his ribs as he breathes heavily, damn that was close. Scorpius frowns.

"Mate! How are you feeling?" Ron asks walking towards the slytherin, swing the bottle of butterbeer in his hand.

"Ron" Draco greets with a shaky smile "I am fine, thank you" he doesn't have the courage to look up at Potter. He feels embarrassed, God what was he thinking?

"Draci!" Pansy squeals and runs on the other side of the bed to sit beside him.

"Hey Pans" Draco greets her and Blaise with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Draco! You scared us" Hermione says hugging him and he kisses her hand "I apologize" he says smiling.

"Malfoy" Draco looks up to see girl Weasley standing beside Potter with her arms wrapped around his. A shot of a stab hits the center of his heart and Draco blinks. What was this unusual pain, shaking his head he smiles lightly "Weasley" he says and Ron lets out a loud laugh.

"You have got to start calling my family with their names Draco" The red head says ruffling his hair. Draco frowns and snaps Ron's hand away from his head "Not the hair" he says grumpily.

"Wonderful, looks like the whole gang is here" a voice come from behind and Albus turns his head to see head mistress standing behind them.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" she asks him standing on the other side of the bed, where Draco's feet touched the rail.

"I am fine, head ministers" Draco says bowing his head "To what do we own the pleasure of your visit" he asks as everyone looks at the lady.

She clenches her jaw and her face features tense up giving her a serious look as she grips on the rail of the bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, after witnessing many attacks in the Great Hall, I have come to a conclusion that someone is after your life" McGonnell says in her rough yet strong voice. Pansy gasps but Draco was looking at Potter whose expression from poker face went to furious in a split of a second.

Turning his eyes back at McGonnell he opens his mouth "I figured much" he says flatly.

"Do you know who the person is?" Harry's voice asks for him and Draco can't help but to look at the tall man with broad shoulder standing in front of him. His eyes travel down Harry's strong back, his heart flutters and suddenly he has the urge to hold the man in his arms. Draco scowls, what the bloody hell is wrong with him today?

"Unfortunately I don't but the person isn't a Hogwarts student. There are defiantly some students working for him and he seems to be targeting Mr. Malfoy's close friends to get to him" McGonnell explains, Draco hear Blaise curse under his breath and Pansy gripping his hand in hers.

"Bloody hell" Ron says running his hand through his hair "How are we supposed to find the man when we don't even know him"

"If he's targeting Draco's close friend, who do you think the next person would be?" Hermione says sitting down on a chair and crossing her legs.

Draco blinks and before he could stop himself "Astoria" he says out loud. Everyone turn to look at him "But the person might not be attacking her" he says thinking ' _they would defiantly not go after Ron and Harry_ ' he mentally adds to himself.

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asks

"Because so far they only attacked Blaise and Pansy, this person knows me from before. He wouldn't know about Astoria, Ron and Harry" he says thoughtfully, it hits him after that he also added the names of the Gryffindors. Awkwardly he looks up to see Ron and Harry grinning at him widely, even if he wore a flat look, he felt his cheeks warming up.

"That's an interesting theory, in other words the person could be an ex Hogwarts student" The head minister said in understanding "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I should leave you with your friends now. I do want you to take this warning carefully and if you have any concern my office is always available to you. I will be contagious on this case and your protection" she says and Draco bows his head "Thank you Head ministers" he says. She smiles at him warmly before walking out of the hospital.

* * *

Albus could see the bright stars from the Astronomy Tower, he sees his father walking up to Mr. Malfoy who sits on the wooden floor in between the space of the wall and handrail.

"Hey" Harry calls out to the blonde. Draco looks up and gives a small smile "Hello" he says moving over as the Gryffindor sits beside him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry asks looking at Draco's beautiful as moonlight shinned on his face. Draco makes a face and shrugs his shoulders "Something like that" he says. Harry blinks and looks down then looking front at the stunning view in front of him. They sit in silence and Harry's thoughts take him back to that almost kissed they had at hospital wing. He glances over to Draco, his round shape grey eyes shine like the ray of the sliver moon light. He's so beautiful.

"Your eyes" Draco turns his eyes to look at Harry "they are so stunning that they have infected me with their beauty"

Draco raises his eyebrow "Charming" he says with a smirk and Harry laughs "truly"

"I bet you say that to everyone you find attractive" Draco says rolling his eyes. Harry shakes his head "Believe me, you are the only one I have ever complimented so much"

"What about your lady?" Draco ask and Harry's shoulders stiff.

"What about her?" Albus frowns as his father stares into Mr. Malfoy's eyes as if that's all he could see.

"Don't you use such fancy words to charm her up?" there it is again, the stab in his heart and Draco almost regrets asking.

Harry sighs "Not since my heart started to beat for you" he says. Draco feels his heart flip and bubbles in his belly.

"Surly you don't mean that, what you have for me is lust" Draco says, he wants to know the truth. Does Harry really mean his words or is he just pulling his leg again. Harry gives him a tense look "You don't know love from lust" he says "If love has touched you, that's all there is to say. Accept it and move on"

Draco looks at Harry with wide eyes. Love? Was Harry in love with him but what about girl Weasley?

"You lie again" he says feeling breathless "Love is a strong words, to love you must know the person deeply" Draco says looking at Harry.

"I know you for seven years" Harry sayings crossing his brows slightly.

"Through hate, you have" Draco corrects. He watches as Harry's features relax down, a gentle smile falls on his lips "Perhaps" he says looking down "But it is most unnatural to love someone you once hated, perhaps there was a hidden meaning behind my hatred which I see now"

Draco swallows nervously and blinks a couple of time "You love me?" he asks looking down at his laps. Scorpius and Albus hold their breath as Harry opens his mouth.

"Love? Not yet but I do have strong feelings for you" Draco frowns and looks at Harry who is looking at moon. The moonlight flashes on his strong features making him look ever the handsome and Draco feels his heart skip more beats.

"Then you like me?" he whispers mesmerised by Harry's bright green eyes.

"No. My feelings lie between love and like, it's complicated but regardless it's something more then what I feel for Ginny" Harry says looking deeply into Draco's eyes. Draco is sure his cheeks have a heavy blush on his face by now, he's not sure what to say so he chooses to look back at the moon. Draco could feel his heart turning into a panic mode. As if it's been chased by a wolf and he's been running as fast as you could making his heart beat quickly. But seeing Harry's handsome face right now is making his heart beat faster than being chased by a wolf. The feeling is such that even his toes begin to shake. It's a nervous and sort of frustrated feeling that is heating up his veins as Harry's words repeat in his brain. His mother once told him that the very ecstasy of love, makes you lose control of your emotions and leads the will to desperate actions, overtaking the right state of your mind till passion takes the control and you are no longer in control of your actions. The feeling is crazy and insane, Draco thinks that what she meant and now, after so long he's finally beginning to understand what she meant. He shifts closer to Harry, tugs his arm around the man and rests his head on the biceps of Harry's arms.

"You are insane" Draco whispers softly looking at the bright stars in front of him. He feels a weight on his head, realising that Harry had place his head on top of his "I know but so are you" without a doubt there's so much hope and excitement in Harry's voice that Draco could feel his heart flutter.

* * *

The memory changes and Albus is standing beside his Uncle who is sitting beside Mr. Malfoy in a classroom. Scorpius arches his eyebrow, his father in fidgeting and looking distracting as he keep on glancing at the door.

"Hey Ron" Draco whispers to the red head sitting beside him. Ron looks up and blinks at the blonde "Yeah?" he questions. Draco nervously looks down and bits his lip "Um" his eyes glance at the door again "Where… is he?" he asks. Ron draws his brows together "who?" he says tilting his head. Draco rolls his eyes, why was Weasley so oblivious?

"Barmy! Your best friend, who else?" He hisses at the Gryffindor.

"Oh! You mean Harry?" Ron grins widely and the blonde nods his head "He's at the Ministry" Draco blinks, what's Potter doing at the Ministry. Draco couldn't help it, the curiosity was bubbling inside of him urging him to ask "why" he finally says. Ron shrugs his shoulders "He wouldn't tell us mate, says it's personal" for a second Draco sees a wave of hurt flashing through Ron's eyes.

"I mean, I am his best friend, he could at least trust me enough to tell me" he says quietly looking down at his notes. Draco blinks and glances outside the window "Maybe it's not about trust. Maybe it's about time" he says and turns back to look at Ron who is still looking down at his book "and when he feels ready, you'll be the first one to know because you are _his_ best friend"

The smile which Ron gives him is blinding and Draco smiles back.

"Did he say when he'll be coming back?" he asks glances back at the door and Ron shakes his head "No, he just rushed out. Must be important" Draco nods and looks back at the professor who is pointing his wand at the black board explaining the theory behind the spell they are currently learning. When the class ends, there was still no sigh of Potter. Draco couldn't explain the perturbed feeling in his chest, it was strong enough to make him want to throw up as it circled around his belly and rushing back to his heart. Surely, he wasn't worried about _Potter_ but what if… something **_bad_** happened and Potter was in danger. _He's at Ministry Draco, why would he be in danger?'_ Draco thought mentally hitting himself. He looked up to see Granger smiling at him with her lips moving, was she talking to him? He looked at Ron who also opened his mouth "I'll see you at lunch Draco" he said and then grabbing the blonde in a loose hug him before walking away with Granger. ' _Strange'_ Draco thinks while frowning, Ron just hugged him but his heart wasn't beating?

* * *

Albus watches as the memories flow by each days with Mr. Malfoy looking around. He couldn't see his dad in any of those memories, it was only Mr. Malfoy and the rest of his friends. He blinks and the memory stops with Mr. Malfoy laying on his soft mattress bed, flipped on his belly as he reads a book.

"Draco, are you alright?" Blaise asks shaking his blonde friend out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Draco turns his head dazed in thoughts "What did you say?" he asks. Blaise frowns and drops his quill in the center of his opened textbook "Are you feeling alright?" he asks. Draco blinks "Me? Yeah!" he shutters quickly "I am fine!" he says placing his opened book down on the mattress upside down. Scorpius frowns. Blaise arches his eyebrow and gives the blonde a flat look "Don't bother lying to me love, tell me what's wrong?" he says in a knowing voice.

"I-" Draco sighs and sits up straighten his legs out "I was just thinking about Potter" Scorpius eyes widen "Ron said he's at the Ministry but he's been gone for four days now" Draco says looking at Blaise who was now sitting with his legs crossed.

"Hmm, yeah, Pans was telling me how she and Granger talked about Harry's trips to Ministry" Blaise said with his fingers resting on his chin in a thinking pose. Draco's ears immediately picked up "Did she tell you something?" he asked with wide eyes swirling with hope and curiosity. Blaise studies his friend for a minute "You are really worried about him, aren't you Draco?" Draco blinks, worried? For Potter? Of course not… "I didn't realise you and Harry were that close" Blaise says smiling.

"I am not worried about him, I am just curious" Draco says in a firm voice hoping that it's enough to convince his best friend. Blaise rolls his eyes "There's nothing wrong in caring for him, darling. He saved your best friend's life and you two have a weird friendship relationship going on. I would be concerned if you didn't care, you are many things Draco but you aren't heartless regardless of your cold personality" Draco doesn't know what to say, this Potter they are talking about. The man who has caused more than enough pain to Draco for him to live years without it. Yet, here he is wondering and hoping that the git is okay.

"Tell me what Hermione said" Draco says in a low voice.

"Pansy said that Granger wouldn't tell her everything all she said was that Potter has got himself involved in a messy case" Draco felt his heart jittered heavily in his chest creating anxiety in the pit of his belly. Did that mean Harry was in trouble? Was he hurt? What if something bad happened to him?

"Draco are you okay? You look pale" Blaise's concerned voice made his ears, all he could do was look up and nod wondering is his fake smile was convincing. Blaise smiles back "Get some sleep love, I am sure he'll be fine. Don't forget this is Harry Potter we are talking about"

* * *

Scorpius blinks, he stands in the Great Hall once again standing behind Mr. Weasley who was sitting beside his father at the slytherin table. His lovely grey eyes widen when a loud howl sound comes from the window and Draco looks up to see a brown owl making it's way too Ron.

"Oh it's Rocky" Ginny Weasley says as the owl lands on Ron's shoulder holding a letter in its mouth. Ron swallows the bite of the fried chicken as he grabs the letter from the bird and rips it open. They all stare at him while the red reads the letter.

"N-No way-y" Ron shutters, his eyes wide as he places his hand on his mouth.

"GINNY!" he shouts without looking at her as tears start to roll down his eyes. Draco's heart drops, looking at Ron's shaking violently as he cries.

"Darling what's wrong!?" Hermione ask him snatching the letter from his grip from the other side of the table. She also lets out a loud gasp as her eyes start to water, Draco's heart sink. His mind races several thoughts of Harry, is the letter about the saviour? Is the man okay, ' _Oh God, please let Harry be okay'_ Draco pleads inside his brain.

"RON? What's wrong!?" Girl Weasley asks from beside him, reaching out to hold her brother's hand.

"Is it mother? Is she okay?" she asks and Draco looks at her, her face showing the same emotions he was feeling.

"It's Fred!" He screams, there's are so many emotions in his voice that Draco could point out but the most obvious one was disbelieve "He woke up this morning!" he shouts happily hugging Ginny in his arms. The lady lets out a high pitch voice as she also breaks down in tears. Suddenly Ron launches himself on Draco "Thank you" he whispers shaking against the blonde and Albus smiles.

"Thank you so much" he says and Draco gulps.

"I didn't do anything" he says feeling confused, what was the red head on about?

"If you didn't save him that day with your Protego" Ron says "Fred wouldn't be here with us! Thank you so much" Draco blinks and the red head Gryffindor leans down to place a gentle kiss on his pale cheek. Draco blushes furiously "A-Ah, I- No need to thank me" he says looking down at his plate playing with his fingers.

"Thank you" he hears girl Weasley say and he turns his head to look at her "Thank you… Draco" she says smiling and Draco's mouth almost dropped open in shock. Suddenly Hermione grabs his hand and he turns his head to her "Thank you Draco" she says grinning and Draco blushes more. Wow, three thank yous from Gryffindors? Is today his lucky day?

Hermione squeezes his hand gently and Draco hesitantly squeezes back, he decides he likes Granger now "I didn't- Please, you are embarrassing me" he says shyly.

"Oh, mom wants us to come back the weekend before Christmas breaks" girl Weasley says reading the letter "she also invited Draco for Christmas" Draco's eyes widen and he turns his head to Blaise and Pansy who were frowning, clearly not liking the idea of Draco spending Christmas without them.

"Really!? I didn't read that part, I only read up till Fred" Ron says joyfully "Mate, I was already going to invite you but you _have_ to come now!" he says grinning at Draco. The blonde slytherin gives a nervous laugh "I am honored at the invitation but I shall politely decline. I always spend my Christmas with Pansy and Blaise" he says looking at Ron with a gentle smile.

"No way mate, you are coming and that's final!" Ron says stubbornly with a frown "Blaise and Pansy are also invited! Please come" he says looking at the other two slytherins.

"Ah" Pansy speaks "We would love too but my parents would want me home for Christmas" she says frowning her brows together. Weasley shakes his head "Draco you have to come" he says looking at the blonde. Draco opens his mouth and the red head cuts him off "It was not a request, I'll come and get you if I must but you are spending the Christmas with us and that's final" the Gryffindor declares. Draco could feel Pansy stiffen up beside him and he squeezes her hand underneath the table.

"You can't force him Weasley" Blaise said clearly irritated by the whole scene. Ron gives him fierce look "Watch me" he says and then looks at Draco "You must come"

Draco sighs "I'll think about it" he says for now.

"Draco! You can't!" Pansy tells him from the side "My parents are expecting you for the dinner, we always open our gifts together" Draco wants to cry, how he ever got in between this all mess is beyond him.

"Well, what if Draco comes over for Christmas Eve?" Hermione suggest, Draco always knew she was brilliant witch.

"Yes! That sounds better" he agrees and Ron's face immediately brightens up "Brilliant!" the red head says putting his arm around Draco's neck. Draco turns his head towards his two friends who nod at him happily with Pansy hugging his arm tightly, satisfied with the outcomes. Draco sighs lightly, he looks at the large wooden doors of Great Hall way watching out for a familiar sun kissed Gryffindor. _Where is Harry?_ He wonders with a light frown.

* * *

Scorpius stands in the Slytherin room, he glances around and his father laying on his bed looking at the sealing with wide eyes. Everyone else was asleep but the candle lits on the side table beside his dad's bed. Draco turns and shifts his weight onto his left side staring at the burning candle.

 _"Hermione" Draco runs up to her after the walking out of his Charms class, done with his first exam._

 _"Hello Draco, you already finished?" she said looking surprised, she was the first one done from all the students and Draco following right after her._

 _"Yes, it was so easy" Draco says smiling and she nods her head in agreement "I was wondering about Harry… is he not writing the exams?" Draco asks quickly before she asked him any questions about the exams._

 _"Oh, he's writing his exams at the Ministry" Hermione says rolling her eyes and Draco blinks. He gulps nervously and bites his lower lip "But, why at the Ministry?" he asks trying to sound not worried but by the way Hermione arched her eyebrow he had clearly failed._

 _"He got himself involved in a messy case and can't leave the Ministry until the issues is resolved. He studies at Grimmauld Place where Auror can watch him" she says huffing looking unamused._

 _"And what is this mystery issue?" Draco asks carefully. She looks at him hesitantly "Oh, I am sorry Draco, I can't answer that. Harry said to keep it a secret" Hermione said giving him an apologetic look._

 _"It's fine! Don't worry about it!" Draco hopes his fake smile is convincing "Anyways, I am curious what was your bonus question about?" he asks changing the topic and a bright smile falls on her smiles as she opens her mouth to answer._

Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't hurt. Did Harry not trust him? He hasn't seen the git in over 3 weeks, spending most of his time been worried for the man and all he gets in return is a cold shoulder from the Gryffindor. Unacceptable. That's it he isn't going to waste his time worrying over Potter anymore, he doesn't care if the git dies. Draco lets out a small growl and closes his eyes feeling furious. Go to hell Harry Potter was his last thought as sleep took over him.

* * *

Scorpius finds himself standing in an empty hallway as his father walks alone. He frowns at the gloomy aura surrounding his father.

Draco is looking down at his feet as he takes small steps in the hallway. It's late and he's on duty to do night rounds today but his minds is nowhere near circling around his job. Next month, on 16th January is Narcissa's death anniversary and he's feeling so melancholy that his heart can't concentrate on anything. He wants to go back to the Manor and curl himself on his mother's bed but he can't because the Ministry has taken his home away from him. Since he's on prohibition, he can't even go outside Hogwarts to visit his mother's grave, which is located in the graveyard behind the Malfoy Manor, a place where only Malfoys are buried. All of his father's money is locked by the Ministry till he's out of prohibition. The prohibition will last till for two years following with house arrest for six months after. Slowly his feet come to stop and Draco rest his heavy head against the cold wall as his platinum hair fall on his closed eyes. Draco's lugubrious gloominess had him distracted all day to the point that right after writing his last exam he ran back to his room and locked himself up. Pansy and Blaise tried to get him out of his solemn character all day, but he knew under their caring was also sympathy which he couldn't bear to stand. Dragging himself along the wall as his fingers traced the bumpy bricks, Draco smiled thinking back to time when his mother complained that he didn't write enough letters to her. He remembers her gifts, chocolates and the letters of love she used to send him three time in a week.

"Fuck" he whispers feeling the heaviness of his heart. He remembers her smile, her beautiful smile and her hair which were mixed with blonde and black. Her fragrance, the air of her perfume storming around him as if she was standing right beside him. Though, what he misses the most is her touch. Her touch so warm and gentle that with every embrace all of Draco's worries or problems jump outside the window. He inhales deeply trying to ease the aching in his heart, he thinks that the pain is so strong that his heart will rip open and he'll shed tears of blood. Its good today is the last day of school and winter breaks are about to start from the following weekend or else he wouldn't have been able to concentrate properly for the rest of the classes.

" _There you are_ ," a voice from behind him made him jump. "Honestly, even with the Marauder's Map you are so hard to find, what is up with that?" Draco turned and his stomach dropped. Of course it was Harry Potter, pulling his chain as usual trying to trigger emotions out of him. Exasperate gorgeously handsome Potter, grinning at him mischievously as he steps forward towards him.

"Harry…" Draco murmurs in his mouth, ignoring the teasing.

"Oh? Are we back to first names?" The Gryffindor gives him a boyish smile and Draco resist the urge to fly to wrap his arms around the man in a tight hug. He wants to yell at him, how dare he smile like that when Draco has been worried sick about him. He wants to know, where he was. What was he doing? Is he okay? When did he come back? Is he hurt? Did he- "Draco?" Harry says looking worried knocking the blonde out of trail of thoughts. Draco swallows "It's after curfew Potter, are you looking for a detention?" he says instead putting his hands in pocket just in case they reach out to hug the man. Harry puffs his lips in an adorable pout and Draco stares "Mean, is this how you greet me after three week of not seeing me?" he says crossing his arms.

"You've been gone for three weeks? Haven't notice" Draco says flatly. Harry arches his eyebrow and his lips pull in a smirk "Is that so?" his voice is teasing and Draco narrows his eyes "I heard you have been asking about me every day" he says with a goofy smile. Draco cheeks burn "I have not!" he denies stomping his feet lightly. Albus gives a loud laugh, now he knows where Scorpius gets his attitude from. Harry rolls his eyes "Lies. Ron filled me in you know, he says you were worried sick for me" there's a gentle smile playing on his lips and Draco feels like the room is getting hotter. Bloody Ron, he'll get him back.

"It was curiosity" he says and Harry chuckles "You are so cute Draco" he grabs the blond by his arm and pulls him in a tight hug "I missed you too" Harry says and Draco feels the blush on cheeks heat up more.

"Ew" Albus comments rolling his eyes and Scorpius giggles covering his mouth with his hands.

Draco feels his heart thumping in his chest, he's scared that Harry might hear it too. Slowly he brings his hands up to Harry's back, squeezing his shirt and holds the Gryffindor closer to him, closer to his heart.

"I heard you got yourself involve in a messy situation" the blonde whispers breathing in Harry's scent which he had missed so much. He hears the man hum as the Gryffindor nuzzles his nose in his hair "Strawberries" Harry says.

"What?"

"You smell like strawberries"

Draco blinks, was that a bad thing? He loved the scent of strawberries, thank you very much.

"Ah, is that a problem?" he asks and he feels Harry shakes his head a smile pressed against his lips "No, I missed it" he whispers as his nose trails down Draco's pale neck gently.

"Stop, you are tickling he" Draco says holding back on his giggles as he puts his hands on Harry's chest and pushing him back gently. Harry still holds him from the waist "I have something for you" he says smiling. Draco blinks and titles his head "What is it?" he asks. Harry gently pushes Draco away from him and steps back taking his wand out of his back pocket.

"I know you don't trust me Draco" he says lifting his wand up "But I swear to God, I would never hurt you. Just please stay still for me" Harry says pointing his wand at the Draco who is watching him wide eyes. For a second Draco wants to take out his own wand but Harry's pleading eyes tell him to believe the man. He stares into those piercing green eyes and nods his head. Harry gives him a genuine smile and closes his eyes.

Slowly Harry starts to move his hand in circles as a white light shines from the tip of his wand "I, Harry Potter give you, Draco Malfoy, the right full ownership of the Malfoy Manor as the new heir of the mansion" the lights beams out of Harry's wand and circles around Draco. A familiar yet strong power emerges back in Draco's magic and he feels the vow connecting the bond between him and his manor again.

"Did it work?" Harry asks him with a concern look on his face but Draco can barely progress what just happened. Did Harry just gave him the key to his manor? He looks at the worry flowing in Harry's eyes and he looks down at his hands. Something inside Draco breaks, he wobbles up to Harry and wraps his shaky arms around the man's neck, in a tender hug. Hiding his face in the curve of Harry's neck he low whispers "you did this… for me?" He feels Harry's arms coming his waist and pulling his body against him. Their bodies fitting together perfectly as Harry's large body hugged around Draco's slim body in a protective grip.

"I know your mother's death anniversary is next month. You must want to visit her grave, I couldn't just sit around and watch you suffer" Draco feels his heart melting, gulping in, he opens his mouth "Is that why you were at the Ministry for so long?" he asks feeling his throat burning and heart throbbing.

"Yeah, it took a lot of work to get the ownership of the Malfoy Manor from Mr. Scrimgeour. After many requests he agreed, on some conditions of course" Harry whispered in his ear. Draco could feel their hearts beating against each other.

"What conditions?" he asked his arms around the man's neck holding him tightly.

"The Manor is yours but till your prohibition ends you'll be under house arrest, so that the Ministry can watch your every move. I also spoke to them about your money, they said that if your community hours are above 220 this year they'll give you the first half of it back" Draco pulls back from Harry's warm arms and stare at him with wide eyes. He can't believe, not only Harry gave him his Manor back but also managed to reduce down his punishment.

"Y-you" he shutters "Why would you do this for me?" he can't cry, he won't cry. Harry gives him a puzzle look "I told you, I like you. I would do anything to make you happy Draco" he says smiling as he caresses the blonde's cheek softly. Draco blinks a couple of times hoping to get rid of the burn in his eyes. Closing his eyes, Draco imagines the Manor and he commands "Cherry!" for a second there a long silence. Then there is shift in the air and suddenly a house elf pops in front of him "MASTER DRACO!" the elf shouts happily. Draco gives the elf a brilliant smile as he let's go of Harry "Hello Cherry" he says.

"Cherry missed her master so much, cherry is so happy" the elf cried and Draco chuckles "Cherry who is the current Master of the Malfoy Manor" he asks just to be sure. The elf gives him a confused look "It's you master, you just took the ownership from Mr. Harry Potter" she said frowning. Draco's eyes widen and he stands up looking at Harry who is smiling at him. His cheeks heat up and Draco quickly turns his head to the elf "Cherry I want you to doctorate the Manor for tomorrow. I'll be coming home for the winter breaks" the elf practically bounced on her feet "Of course master! Oh, Cherry can't wait to tell the rest!" Scorpius smiles, ever the same bouncy cherry.

"Very well cherry, you may return" Draco smiles and orders.

The elf bows with a smile "Of course master" she says before snapping her fingers.

Draco glances up at Harry who his staring at him with those eyes again. Those eyes which pierce through Draco's soul, which make him feel safe and make his heart pound loudly in chest. Biting his lower lip "I have no words for your kindness" he says playing with his fingers. Harry smiles "It's alright, I am happy to see you smiling" and Draco feels his heart racing like he had just ran a miles of hills. Gathering his courage, he steps forward and grabs Harry's face in his hands, he feels the man stiff under his touch as he leans forward and pressed his lips on Harry's cheek, giving him a small peck.

"Thank you" Draco says leaning back and running off before Harry could awake from his shock.

* * *

Sorry for uploading so late! I have been busy and lazy lol Hope fully this chapter wasn't too bad  
Please do review :)  
Thank you to all of my readers! you guys are lovely


End file.
